Torn Between War and Destiny
by Umi-chan3
Summary: §Complete§ When a beautiful blue haired girl packed into a Japanese Internment Camp, a smart blond daughter of a highranking Japanese General, and a bright redheaded JapaneseAmerican are thrown into another world will they be able to survive and save thes
1. Worlds Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth and sadly, regretfully I never will k? Good.

*Now, listen up, this story is definitely written on a whim. I got the idea while doing a project on American Patriotism, I did World War II (1939-1945 this happens to be set in 1942 just after Pearl Harbor was bombed by the Japanese) My friend illustrated the projector transparency thingy for our project and drew the three Magic Knights and Mokona on it (check out some of her other fanart at http://venuscandychild.tripod.com). That sparked something, and I began to wonder. Here is the creation of my questions:*

Torn Between War and Destiny 

Chapter 1 Worlds Apart 

            She bit on the stale bread and sighed as she felt her stomach cringe, demanding if she was just going to let it sink into nothing. She had wondered before if there was some way that it could collapse upon itself and just be non-existent. Of course, she thought dryly, it's called starvation. Well I'm not going to starve, she looked up through her spoon of cold broth and saw her mother staring absently. She had always been thin, but now she was sickly looking, and the skin below her eyes drooped making her look years older than she was. Those hollow emotionless balls looked back at her daughter as she silently encouraged her to eat. She hadn't heard her mother's sing-song voice since that day…

She forced her mind away from screams and the clanging of army style boots in her mind. She threw it all out of her mind and tried to encourage her mother to eat the same way, without words. 

Her mother smiled weakly back and took a bite of the rock-hard bread as her daughter took a bite in turn then set it back down. She seemed to force the food down as she gulped heavily, and she knew her mother was only eating to make sure she did. It was how they had survived the past…what? Three months? No two, three since they had come to this country. The Land of the Free, she scoffed, maybe for Americans, or even _other_ foreigners, but not for her, not for what remained of her family. 

She shook that thought away as well as the man pulled her food from her. She reached out for it, but he laughed and took it despite her protests. Where had her voice gone? Did she even remember what it sounded like? How long had it been since she had uttered a word? So long she didn't even remember, so long that she had lost track. Time seemed to move that way in this place, this place that though she could see in color was just like a black and white photograph showing only the dismal points of the camp, but then…there were only dismal places.

America, she laughed now at the idea, "We'll go to America, they'll take us in there. They'll accept us," that's what her father had told them. 

Accept them? Sure for the first month it was fine, life was as good as it could be without a father and with a mother that you had to feed she supposed, at least…she didn't think it could get worse. Things always get worse when you take what you have for granted, she learned that the hard way. Then after those seven words her life had rapidly plummeted, "A Day that will live in infamy…"

§§§~~~

"C'mon Hikari," she knelt down and attached the dog's leash to its collar and darted out the door saying a quick goodbye to her brothers as she went. 

"Ja ne!" they echoed back, and she laughed and shook her head. She knew that they should be careful using their foreign tongue. She knew it fluently and could speak it well, but they had to be careful in times like these. She pushed those thoughts away and bounded off the street skipping merrily and waving to the neighbors that would be seen with her. She stopped and talked to another girl she had used to attend school with and asked how everything was going, small talk. When she responded fine and said she had to go, darting inside, her spirits were only slightly dampened. 

When they reached a nearby park she slipped off the dog's leash and let him run across the field as she laughed at his merry barks. 

She heard whispers behind her and cruel words but didn't turn, she was too immune to it all. She had heard it all a dozen times before and had learned to deal with it, as soon as this was over, as soon as this was over…

§§§~~~

"Kuu would you please help me with this?" she puzzled over her schoolwork. 

"Not now," her sister hushed her, "I'm studying," she looked over at her sister and was caught up in what she was looking at. 

"That's father's map!" she gasped, and her sister hushed her.

"Sh…!"

"We'll get in trouble if he see…" she didn't get to finish because she felt a looming figure over her. She slowly turned, her sister behind her as they saw their father in front of them. She jumped up and bowed, apologizing quickly.

"Gomen nasai!" they both shouted in unison, and to their surprise a smile fell over his face.

"It's okay girls," he led them back to the map, "It's nothing you haven't seen or heard about in school."

"What are all these dots for father?" Kuu asked obviously intrigued.

"Well…" he pointed to one, "This…this is us, Japan, and that," he pointed just across the Pacific Ocean to a small set of islands, "This is America, and this," he moved over to the small continent that she recognized as Europe, "This is Germany, and Italy; they are our allies, and these," his fingers spread to many small countries in Europe and then to other countries around Japan, "Are all the countries that we have conquered. They are all one now, all ours."

"But father," she looked puzzled, "Why would we…"

"Are you questioning are leader?" he demanded, and she shook her head quickly bowing.

"Never father, never would I question our leader."

"Good."

She turned and ran from the room pushing back tears…

§§§~~~

"Pretty Japanese girl why do you look so lost?" one of the American soldiers asked her harshly as she wondered around the camp. 

She glared but never spoke a word; she would never give them the pleasure they wanted in mocking her.

"You know what?" one of them demanded angrily, "My fiancée was a nurse in Pearl Harbor. She was killed because you and your kind. I hope you all burn in hell!"

She almost looked sympathetic but then remembered her own losses, and most of all, her own innocence.

"Yeah you feel bad don't you?" he questioned icily, "But I don't want or need your sympathy. There is nothing you can ever do to bring those men and women back."

She wanted to scream at his ignorance, how could she, a girl of sixteen, cause his fiancée harm? Especially when she was a continent away in New York when Pearl Harbor was bombed? How?! She held it back and stalked away.

"Answer me! Say something!" he shouted, but she never turned.

Someone kicked her shins, and she fell to the ground dust and grime settling over her already torn and tattered clothes. She hadn't changed once since she had been packed into a truck and carted off to this camp in no man's land. Her clothes were washed only once a week, and she was one of the lucky ones who didn't have lice. She didn't think she would be able to last if her long gorgeous blue hair was hacked off like all the rest's. 

"Answer me before I kill you right here and now, no one would stop me. Just one less of you to go around," he answered her stunned look without needing words.

Suddenly all her hate and anger flew from her mouth in one word, in her native tongue, "Kisama!" 

Almost instantaneously he eased back and laughed, "You better learn how to speak English fast because you're on our soil now," he turned and left, and she wanted to shout back at him that she understood English fine, and that she could probably speak it better than he, but held it all in turning and stalking away.

§§§~~~

She lie in her bed wide awake. She might be able to hide it from her brothers, but she hurt. Every comment, every insult, every shying away, it killed her. It was slowly destroying her. She couldn't speak to any of her old friends without them shying away, and she couldn't walk into an American owned store without them shoeing her out. Once, she had tried to proclaim that she was Chinese, but they had demanded proof and when she couldn't provide it they threw her out. America wasn't the warm, loving home she remembered. And worst of all she couldn't decide who to blame it on, the Americans or the Japanese.

She turned and tried to close her eyes but forcing sleep only made it come slower. She groaned, and her dog whined at the end of her bed thumping his tail happily against the thick comforter. At least…she thought smiling slight, at least she still had her family. She closed her eyes as sleep overtook her.

§§§~~~

Half a globe away she was just arising and getting ready for a day at school. She sighed, more talk of war and the ultimate leader. More lectures on how they could never abandon their cause and how much they needed every 'true Japanese citizen' to support the cause. She heard about how the Germans would come to their aid soon, they would help them, send back-up, but until then they would have to fend for themselves.

The Japanese are resourceful, she told herself again, they'll keep it up until the Germans get here, they will. It was more of a guess than a sure thing. She hoped that that guess would become reality though.

She sighed as she pulled on her school uniform and sat on the bed, her head in her hands. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on in America.

§§§~~~

She crawled into the bunk bed she shared with her mother kissing her cheek gently before climbing the wooden steps to the top bunk. She had insisted on taking it without words. Her mother had been so fragile when they came she thought that she might fall off if she attempted the climb, she knew one thing…she didn't want to risk it. Her mother was the only family she had left and though she missed her father terribly she knew that she would die for her mother, just like her father had died for them. 

She sighed with those thoughts haunting her still and shut her weary eyes. They were worked hard in the camps; she had spent all day at the fields picking crops that she couldn't eat in fear of being whipped to death. She had one more thought before sleep grabbed her, it was of her home, Japan, the little island that seemed a world away. She would get back there…someday.

*I know I said I wouldn't start this until I finished my other fic but I couldn't help it! The idea kept popping up into my head so I had to do it. I'll try not to use _too_ much boring history but a little might have to be in the next chapter a _very_ little. It's just to add to the effect, that's all I swear!*  



	2. A New Beginning in a New World

* "Dialogue"* symbolizes flashbacks

Chapter 2 A New Beginning in a New World

"Who is she?" a man in clad black armor with expressionless eyes asked as she blinked awake.

"She just appeared out of nowhere," a girl with long blond hair in a high ponytail blinked furiously looking at the red-headed girl.

"Who are you?" she asked drowsily.

They looked down at her, and the blond girl smiled, "You're in Cephiro, I'm Persea." 

As she sat up she began looking around as words dawned on her, "Where's Cephiro? Is it near America?"

"What's America?" the girl named Persea questioned.

Her jaw dropped, "It's on the continent of North America," she said impatiently.

"Continent? North America?"

"Earth?!" she persisted, and Persea shook her head, clueless, "Hahaha funny what's the joke? Where am I? What is this all about?"

"You're in Cephiro, and I am Lantis," the man in black armor introduced himself, and she was surprised; he didn't seem to be one to talk.

"Cephiro?"

§§§~~~

"She's like a Goddess," he stoked her short blond hair with one finger letting it slide down her arm.

"Ferio," his sister smacked him lightly, "Just because she's a beautiful stranger doesn't mean…" she didn't get a chance to finish because the girl was waking. Ferio jumped back and waited as she shook her head and adjusted her glasses looking around.

"Oh hello," she smiled at them, "Who are you?"

"My name's Ferio," he jumped at the opportunity and took her hand helping her up. She blushed as the girl near him shook her head. When she did her long flowing blond hair shook in waves and made her look as if she carried a magical presence all around her.

"And I," she said a little more formally, but her voice rang with friendliness and caring, "I am Emeraude." 

"But I don't understand where am I?"

"You are in Cephiro," Emeraude responded.

"What's Cephiro? All I remember is sitting on my bed and then blacking out and waking here," she was in distress as she looked around, a pained expression on her face, and he wanted to reach out to her and tell her it would be alright. Just the thought of this beautiful girl in any pain caused his heart to ache. He managed to contain himself and hold his position as his sister responded.

"Cephiro is another world, separate from your own, and you are here to help us save it, girl from another world."

§§§~~~

"Uh…Guru Clef…uh there's this…uh…girl…um…in my room…and…she…uh…well…you see, she kinda…um…dropped out of nowhere, and uh…landed on the bed, and…maybe you should come and…uh…find out what happened," he stumbled as he ran into the Master Mage's study.

"I'll be right there," he didn't seem surprised at all as he stood heavily and walked with his apprentice to the next room. What he found didn't seem to surprise him either. A girl, a beautiful girl, with long sinuous blue hair that looked like a river flowing down her shoulders lay on the boy's bed, fast asleep. She whimpered in her sleep as tears fell down her face, then a scream from the girl as she struggled with the comforter on the bed muttering phrases that were too jumbled to understand.

They both frowned as Clef shook his head and waved his staff over the girl calming her enough to wake her gently. When she opened her eyes she saw the lavender haired man looking down at her, the deep enrapturing eyes staring at her as if they could see through her soul. Her eyes strayed to the tall boy that looked about her age or maybe older standing timidly in the corner, ringing his hands. She smiled then looked at her surroundings, the room was plain enough and the bed was the most comfortable she'd felt in a long time.

"Who are you?" she managed to choke through surprise.

"I am the Master Mage Clef, and this is my apprentice, Ascot," the lavender haired man told her.

She shook her head, confused, "Um okay, is that supposed to help?"

He smiled slightly, "You're in Cephiro."

She moaned, and they looked at her confused as the boy approached shyly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and his bangs covered his eyes as he spoke.

"Is that another camp? Where is my mother? If you hurt her I swear I will have your blood if it is the last thing I do," her eyes turned to ice, and they were both startled at how quickly this girl's mood changed.

"Cephiro, is…another world. We brought you here to save it, you and two others. Girls from another world apart from Cephiro, you will become the Legendary Magic Knights and don the three Rune-Gods."

§§§~~~

"Cephiro is run by the Pillar of the World, Princess Emeraude. A long time ago she used to have to pray constantly for the safety of Cephiro and its people, but we changed that. We made it so that she could experience everything we could, everything the people could. We trusted the people of Cephiro enough to let them each control a portion of Cephiro so that the Princess could be free but now it seems something dark has whispered poison in their ears, and they have all started thinking corrupt thoughts. Cephiro is beginning to crumble, and we fear if this evil is not found it will be destroyed. It was written in a prophecy long ago that if ever the world was in danger the Legendary Magic Knights from another world would be summoned, and they would aid Cephiro in their battle. Those Knights would be summoned by the Pillar of Cephiro and would don the Rune-Gods to help them in their fight," the Guru Clef was explaining to them all as they sat at the dinner table awaiting their meal.

"So we are those Magic Knights?" the blond girl tried the phrase out on her tongue.

"Yes," Princess Emeraude said softly, "You three," she looked to the three girls.

"Well I guess since we're going to be saving the world together we should introduce ourselves," the girl with red hair in a long braid that fell down her back said cheerily, "My name is Hikaru Shidou."

The blond girl went next with a smile that went to her brilliant green eyes, "I'm Fuu Hououji."

The last to go was the blue haired girl with those amazing ocean colored eyes, "Umi Ryuuzaki."

"So what part of Japan are you guys from?" the girl named Fuu asked. Umi looked down and scowled as Hikaru looked at her dumbfounded, "You all have Japanese names, and I thought we were speaking Japanese."

"This language, I'm assuming that's what it is, is not one of ours. I presume that our language is somehow automatically translated for you," Clef explained.

"But you still have Japanese names," Fuu protested.

"I was born in Japan, before…" Umi didn't finish.

"My mother and father moved away just before I was born. I speak fluent Japanese, and they named me using their native language of course," Hikaru said smiling, and Fuu smiled back.

"So where do you live now?"

Umi stayed silent, but she could tell Hikaru was going to respond. Somehow she doubted that this girl knew just what was going on in the world today.

"America," Hikaru responded, "That's where they moved. I grew up in New York."

Fuu's eyes darkened, "Traitor," she muttered and stood, "I can't fight with a traitor."

"What?!" all the people in the room screamed.

"How could you say that?!" Hikaru demanded standing up as well clenching her fists.

Despite all the anxiety in the room Fuu kept her calm, "The people in Japan are dying because of all the damage the Americans are doing, and you are there helping them. I'm guessing you're making weapons for them, that's what a lot of the women are doing. Donating scrap metals and greases to make bombs, bombs that in turn are killing thousands of Japanese people, thousands of _your_ people, or do you consider yourself an American now?"

The others in the room turned to the one girl who through it all kept quiet, scowling viciously at the two. She hated the Americans for locking her in an internment camp, but she hated the Japanese for forcing the Americans to react so cruelly. In all reality she wanted to be as far away from Japan and America as possible, and it wasn't until that moment that she realized that that was what she had been wishing for this whole time. 'Well Umi,' her mind said grimly satisfied, 'You got what you wanted, you couldn't be further from either place.'

"What are they talking about," the voice of the boy named Ascot threw her back into reality.

"All this about blood and gore," Persea shook her head, "Do you understand what they're talking about?"

Umi nodded, "Japan, that's the country we're from, well Fuu and I, Hikaru's mother and father were born there,  but she wasn't. Japan bombed…attacked, America in a quest for power and world domination I suppose," she was sure to keep her voice down because she wasn't sure how either would react to her words, "They wanted to take over the world. Well they bombed America, the place where Hikaru and I…live." 

'If you can call that living,' her mind muttered, but she forced herself to continue.

"So now America is striking back at Japan horribly. American's are not ones to be trifled with. Fuu is calling Hikaru a traitor because she's a Japanese America, a Japanese girl that lives in America, and she hasn't aided Japan. She's accusing her of treason."

"And where do you stand?" Clef asked seeming thoroughly intrigued.

"I wouldn't care if I never saw either country again," Umi said hatefully clenching her fists, "I wouldn't care if I never set eyes on Earth again, except…for my mother…"

"I was born in America so I am an American, just because I'm an American doesn't mean that I'm a traitor to Japan. Japan and America used to be friends, why can't we be friends now?!" Hikaru was trying desperately to get over this, but Fuu wouldn't let it go.

"Please," a strong voice calmed them all, and a man in all black that resembled Lantis walked into the room.

"Umi, Fuu, Hikaru this is Zagato, the High Priest of Cephiro," Emeraude introduced him smiling slightly. He bowed to her, then to the girls.

"Now please isn't there a way to settle this? If not settle it put it behind us?" he begged them, "Cephiro needs your help, and we will never accomplish anything if there is all this talk of treachery, you three will never become strong of heart if you don't learn to get along."

Fuu sighed and sat as Hikaru did the same, "I suppose," Fuu said softly, "I could put it out of my mind considering we are in another world."

"Very good," Zagato said softly, and everyone in the room seemed to let out a breath they had been holding.

"So what do your parents do?" Hikaru brought up a lighter conversation, or at least she thought it would be.

"My father is a general in the Japanese Army, and my mother stays at home," Fuu said roughly, and they understood now. No wonder she took it like this, her father had installed it in her head that anyone that went against Japan was a traitor…especially other Japanese

"Oh," Hikaru said meekly and turned to Umi, who scowled and didn't answer, "Umi?"

Umi looked up, "If I told you you'd both hate me, so I'm not going to say anything at all."

"What about you?" Fuu turned to Hikaru.

"Well my father owns this bookshop, and my mother…she home schools us, but it's been kinda rough lately with the shop…"

Fuu smiled almost with malice, "Bookshop isn't going so well huh? I bet I know why. It's because the Americans won't shop in your store right? And you're being home schooled because they won't let you go to school in their schools. Or is it just because your parents are afraid they'd turn on you and resort to violence? Americans do seem to think with their fists more than their heads, maybe your family recognizes that?"

Hikaru glared, "It's not because of any of those things! It's just because they think that I'd get a better education if she taught me! I get more Japanese culture that way, more of the Japanese way of life."

"You don't deserve to know any of our customs," Fuu muttered and crossed her arms, "Treachery is punishable by death I hope you know."

Hikaru scowled viciously, and Umi looked down, tears in her eyes. She knew that all too well.

"Why if my father even heard you…" Fuu began.

"Stop it!" Umi screamed standing up clenching her fists, and blood trickled down as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Stop it both of you! Don't you see?! It's this hatred that got us into this! It's this hatred that is killing thousands and it's petty! Stop and just for a minute think about it! Really think about," she added softly, "Put it behind you. We are too far away to even care. If we were from anywhere else we wouldn't have problems so just for our stay here let's just pretend we're all from different places okay? I've seen too much misery in my life," she turned and ran. She didn't even wait for the dinner that she so desperately wanted, so desperately needed. She just turned and ran through the unfamiliar palace letting her tears come as memories flashed into her eyes.

* "Fight or die!"

"I won't ever fight with him!"

"Then death is your choice?"

"Death is my choice."

"No! Father!"*

She screamed and hit her fists against the wall, "Dammit!" she sobbed into her arms, "Dammit! Why did you do that?! For them?! For the people who are squabbling like chickens?! Why did you do it father?! Why?!" 

"Umi?" Clef came up behind her, and she looked up into his ocean blue eyes trying to brush away her tears. He always seemed to see her cry, "Why did you run out like that? You said all those things and then didn't even stick around to see if they happened?"

"I don't care," Umi muttered, "I just wanted them to think about how stupid and petty they sound; they have no idea…"

"There is something in your life that you're hiding," it was a statement not a question, "Something that you don't want anyone to know, but something you want to get out, tell me, please."

Umi shook her head, "I can't."

He looked saddened, "Please then at least come back and eat something. It looks like you haven't eaten a decent meal in weeks," he meant it to be a joke, but she truly did look sick.

"I haven't," she muttered, and his eyes widened.

"Why not?"

She shook her head and walked with him back to the table in silence. This was the most she had spoken in months, and it felt weird to speak again.

When she walked back in the room Hikaru and Fuu looked down, ashamed. What she said was right; it was stupid to fight over something that was forever away, especially when these people were about to loose their whole world. For these people they would come to some kind of agreement.

  



	3. Crossing the First Hurdle;Worry

*how is this going so far? Good? Bad? The characters right now are OOC but don't worry as they grow closer together they'll be more like themselves. I'm going to have romance later ha ^.^ gotta love the cute stuff. But not yet…soon…I think. Anyway I'll try to have the next chapter posted but standardized testing is coming up soon yuck!*

Chapter 3 Crossing the First Hurdle; Worry

            "I still don't understand what we're to do," Fuu was saying the next morning at breakfast, "Do you guys?"

Hikaru shook her head, staring blankly, Umi just grunted.

"The least you could do would be to respond," Fuu's voice wasn't harsh, simply proper.

Umi glared but stayed silent, and they didn't push her any further. She hadn't spoken a word to them since last night, and they weren't sure if she was one of the speaking types, but she seemed that she was. It appeared that at one time she would have talked your ear off given the chance, but now all she did was sit and stare out the window absently, as if remembering something. It bothered them, but they didn't press her.

"You have to find the person or persons responsible for poisoning the people's minds and bring them to justice," the man named Lantis responded, and they nodded.

"I got that, but how do we find them?" Hikaru asked, and they shook their heads sadly.

"That's the thing, we don't know. We're not sure exactly how to find them…we were hoping…" Persea was looking at them, her eyes gleaming with hope, "That you would know what to do."

Their jaws dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" Hikaru asked, and their hopes were dashed with her words, "We don't even know where we are. How are we supposed to judge people we've never even met before in an unfamiliar world?" 

"It is said that once you don the Rune-Gods you will know," Clef said absently, and they looked at him curiously.

"What's a Rune-God?" Umi inquired softly, and the people in the room stared. She wasn't sure if it was because she talked or because her question was stupid, but either way their eyes made her blush, and she turned back to her food, this was her third helping. 

"A Rune-God is your guardian, someone to watch over the true Magic Knights of Cephiro. There are three of them, Rayearth, Windam and Celes," Clef answered patiently, and they nodded.

"Well then we'll simply find these Rune-Gods don them, find the person, defeat them, and save Cephiro, then be headed for home," Fuu's smile lit up the room.

"Where can we find these Rune-Gods then?" Hikaru questioned, and they received blank stares.

"Only the Magic Knights know where they are located," Zagato informed them, and they muttered curses under their breath as they looked to each other.

"Any of you know where we can find three Rune-Gods?" Hikaru asked, and both shook their heads, "I don't either."

"Oh great," Umi muttered.

"Well the most logical explanation in this situation would be to go out into Cephiro and travel the countryside, maybe the people will be of more help then you. No offense meant to any of you, but they live out there and possibly they know the land better," Fuu added quickly.

"No one knows the land better than I," Ferio flashed a grin at her, "I must be your guide."

"But you're needed here Ferio," Emeraude put a small hand on his arm, but he shook his head.

"You have Zagato," he replied, and she nodded and moved her hand from his arm as if giving him permission to go.

"All right," she gave in, and he grinned.

"Shall we leave tomorrow when the sun comes up then?"

"That sounds good," Fuu smiled at him, then blushed and turned away. He felt a sense of triumph as he turned back to his sister.

"Persea," Clef turned to her, and she nodded and left without another word as the talk turned away from what they must do, and they began to hear more and more about Cephiro and its wonders. The subject once strayed close to war, but Clef's eyes caught Umi in turn, and a tear fall down her cheek and quickly he changed it.

§§§~~~

A scream from the Magic Knight of Water sent him running to her room. What he found was the girl was sound asleep tossing and turning and muttering. 

"Dad," she whispered gripping the sheets so tightly that her knuckles were white, "What are you doing?! It's not worth it! Stop! Leave him alone! Dad!" 

He looked at her softly and pulled the covers up to her chin trying to calm her. Slowly he raised his staff and let her sleep soundly. She would need the strength.

§§§~~~

The next morning they were grooming their horses when Ascot found them and ushered them inside. When they went in they were greeted by all the palace inhabitants. 

They noticed that Persea looked tired and worn, but she was beaming all the same.

"What is this about?" Umi asked warily, ready to dart like a rabbit being hunted by a fox.

"This," Persea clapped her hands, and three swords appeared out of nowhere along with three sets of armor. They looked at them in wonder as the armor appeared on their body along with a gem, and the swords were in their hands. 

"I don't understand," Fuu said softly looking at the beautiful weapon in her hands. She wasn't quite sure how to use it but knew that she would be learning…soon.

"They are yours, they will evolve with your hearts. Persea made them," Clef explained and smiled at Persea who was grinning in an almost boastful way.

"How?!" Hikaru burst out then blushed and apologized.

"That is my duty, my purpose. I craft weapons, and these three are the best I have ever made, the weapons for the Magic Knights of Cephiro. The weapons that will grow with their hearts."

"Arigato," they all whispered and all in turn gave her a small hug. When everything was said and the astonishment only half gone they looked around and saw that dawn was approaching, and they had to leave. 

"We will be seeing you soon," Hikaru said confidently as they fled the safety of the palace and went to meet Ferio who had their horses.

§§§~~~

They stopped that night in the forest. There was still an hour of daylight and Ferio was trying to teach them how to use their swords to no avail. Fuu had never even held one, and Hikaru had only used practice swords in kendo. Umi was a completely different story, she refused completely to take the lessons Ferio was giving and gave no explanation except a grunt before she turned around and walked into the woods. 

"She shouldn't go out there alone," Ferio muttered but wasn't about to stop her. He didn't know her barely but knew that they probably wouldn't get along and didn't want to make it so she did start talking.

In an hour when the lesson was over Ferio looked around and turned to the saddlebags. 

"I'm starving what's for dinner?" Hikaru asked, and with that word Umi emerged from the shadows and sat down with them staying silent as always.

"I don't know," he pulled out a small round pinkish thing with long ears and what looked to be eyes.

"We're going to eat a stuffed animal, great," Umi muttered sarcastically, and Ferio looked at her confused.

"This is Mokona, Mokona these are the Magic Knights," he introduced them.

Umi groaned but the others said hesitant hellos.

"Puu Puu!" the thing jumped from Ferio's arms and onto Umi's head.

"You little fluff ball thing! I didn't know you were alive! No one jumps on my head and gets away with it! Come here!" she screamed and chased it making the others laugh. When she came back she was panting, and the thing was dancing behind her in a mocking way, "How are we going to eat it if we can't catch it?"

"We're not going to eat it!" Ferio scolded, "He's going to give us food, and shelter for that matter."

"Uh…"

"Watch, Mokona, dinner and a place to sleep please," Ferio asked the creature, and the gem on its forehead began to glow.

When it was through there was an egg like tent and food enough for a feast in front of them. They stared, shocked, amazed and thankful.

"Oh!" 

While they ate they talked about where they were going.

"I'm not sure, we could keep going this way through the forest, or we could go north toward the mountains or south toward the sea or…"

"I want to go to the sea," Umi said quietly, "I haven't seen the ocean in so long…"

That didn't seem to be anything any of them wanted to challenge, so they quickly agreed.

"There's a fishing village near here not too far, maybe two days ride. We'll ask them what they know, maybe we'll get lucky," Ferio added, and they agreed before walking into the tent and finding that there was one huge room for the girls and another slightly smaller one for Ferio. He said goodnight to them and let them get some sleep.

§§§~~~

He turned in his sleep as images of a bloody girl flashed in his mind. The three of them, bloodied and panting, on the verge of death with a shrill laugh behind them. 

"This is what you created, by your war from your world, by your suspicions and doubts, by your own hatred for one another you have killed yourself and brought down Cephiro…"

He sat bolt upright and slowly walked to the castle gardens sitting near the fountain.

"Did you have it too?" Clef appeared from the greens of a grove of trees.

He nodded, staying silent, there was no explanation of what 'it' was.

"It is not set in stone. There is much yet to come. They are strong of heart, I could feel it, they will overcome these differences," he assured him, and he nodded again.

"Of course they will…" but he wasn't completely sure.

§§§~~~

"Daddy!" the word escaped her lips sending the other two bolt upright and looking across the room at her. As their eyes swung cautiously they met each other's gazes and smiled slightly both approaching different sides of her bed, "Daddy no! Don't do it please! Don't! Stop saying that! We'll get to America we will! You don't need to do this! DAD!"

Subconsciously both put hands out, Fuu's went to Umi's forehead and Hikaru's went to Um's hands and with their touch she calmed and her thrashing became less desperate, her murmurs quieted until they were non-existent. 

"She's hiding something," Fuu said softly, and Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"I don't know where she's even from. We don't know where she's from or who her parents are or where she lives, nothing," she shook her head causing her braid to whip around her shoulders.

"I know, but I don't think we can push her. Obviously something is really wrong that she doesn't want to talk about, but it wants to come out otherwise she wouldn't not talk. She's afraid she'll slip or something, we'll just wait and she'll say something," for a split second the worry for this girl was so overwhelming that they both forgot their conflicts and acted together. As if realizing it at the same instant they said goodnights and went to bed scowling at one another, though this time the scowl wasn't as deep.

*I really hope this isn't too wild of an idea. If it is please tell me. Gomen if there's too much history but I couldn't avoid it! Until next chapter! ^.^*


	4. Crossing the Second Hurdle; Protection

Chapter 4 Crossing the Second Hurdle; Protection

They traveled for two days until they reached the village on the sea. The four approached cautiously looking at all the destruction around them. Boats had been ravaged and torn by wind and fierce waves where the waters used to always be calm, as Ferio had told them. Trees were torn and few still had leaves, those that did were only scattered about. The sea churned angrily and the sky was dark as if another storm threatened the tiny huts that looked as if they would fall apart with another storm, no matter how small it might be. The houses were simply constructed, made of wood from the forest nearby and patched with straw and bark stripped from the trees. The roofs were made of stripped bark and leaves, but now it looked as if they had seen the worst of life. The roofs had holes and tears; some looked as if they would fall in on themselves at the slightest bit of rain. 

Ferio shook his head, "I didn't think that the damage had reached this far yet," he said sadly, as the other three looked around.

"It looks like Pearl Harbor after it was bombed," Hikaru said softly not even realizing how deadly her words were. Fuu scowled but stayed silent if only for respect of the people. 

"Where are all the people?" she asked instead trying to move away from the subject. She sensed Umi tense up with the mentioning of the name and didn't want to upset the fragile girl. She would never say anything if she was afraid to talk to them

"I'm not sure," Ferio looked around him trying to spot someone.

"Maybe we should knock on a door and find out?" Hikaru suggested, and they nodded and walked to the nearest door. 

Ferio knocked carefully because though the door was made of solid wood it was rotting and ready to fall off the rusted hinges. It swung open and an old man that looked like a fisherman from Japan looked them over, glaring.

"We don't got no food for ourselves. Go away," he began to shut the door, but Ferio stopped him.

"We don't want food good sir, we just want to ask a few questions."

"Don't want to answer no questions neither," he turned and slammed the door as they looked at each other, baffled.

"Maybe we'll have better luck at another door," Fuu said quietly, but Umi stopped them.

"You won't," she said shortly, and they looked at her confused, "These people are starving and regretting their decisions. You won't get them to talk about anything unless there's some kind of reward."

"You sound as if you speak from experience," Ferio said gruffly, and she looked down, kicking her feet in the dirt that would slowly turn to sand the closer to the water they got.

"I do."

They didn't ask anything else of her until they got to the next door. A girl about their age or maybe a bit older answered. She looked skinny and tired, her eyes were hollow, and her skin drooped around her eyes. Umi knew that look, it was the look of hard work, little food and bad sleep. It was the look of worry, pain and depression.

"What do you want?" she snapped as hostile as the man had been, "We don't got nothing, no food, no shelter, no nothing, we don't need no trouble neither. We've had enough of that as you can see."

"We want to offer aid," Umi stopped them from speaking, her voice was smooth, and the girl's ears pricked up.

"Aid?" she looked around, "It don't look like you got no aid."

Umi led her horse over and opened the saddlebag slightly. Inside flashed food left over from their dinner, and the girl's eyes lit up.

"We need news of what has been going on here," Umi continued, but the girl's eyes never left the bag.

"Yes yes of course, come in. You can tie your horses up out there," she motioned to some trees near the house.

They did as she instructed, and they all followed Umi numbly into the house. How had she known that food would have been what they wanted? Why wouldn't it have been gold or promised land? 

They sat down at a table across from the girl. 

"What did this damage?" Umi asked casually pretending to be uninterested but listening with all her might. 

"It was storm after storm after storm," the girl answered eying the saddlebags Umi had discretely placed on the table.

"It doesn't ever storm in Cephiro," Ferio burst out and for the first time the girl's eyes ran over him and the other two.

"Where are you from?" she demanded, "We don't want no trouble you hear?"

"We're not from around here," Umi said quietly, and the girl jumped up.

"Get out! We don't want trouble!"

Umi nodded and emptied the food onto her table, "You never saw us."

The girl nodded, "Quickly now, get out, stay away from our village. We never saw yous gotcha, just leave, please," she was begging them.

Umi grabbed the empty bags and walked out before putting them back on the horse and mounting.

"What was that about?" Ferio demanded storming after her, "We didn't get anything from her! Why did you just leave?!" 

"Can't you see?" Umi demanded, her eyes flashing, "We're being chased, something is looking for us, something bad enough to scare that girl enough to the point of turning down the only meal she might get for days. Whatever it is it's not something we want to bring down upon this village. We've got to catch it before it catches us."

They looked at her, suddenly aware of everything that was going on. The girl had known vaguely who they were, enough to want them gone, scared enough to force them out, but she had been begging. She was just as scared of them as she was the one looking for them. There was something terribly wrong in Cephiro, and they had to get to the bottom of it, just as Umi said. They had to find what was chasing them before it found them.

The ride to the water was an awkward silence filled only by the crashing waves as the other two watched the blue haired girl take the lead as her hair whipped in the wind. 

Umi looked around her when she felt the horse tense, something unnatural was near. She heard the horses nostrils flare and knew that there was something around that she didn't want to meet. She looked out to the sea and saw a shape emerging in the distance, then looked to the forest and saw something slink across in the shadows. Her eyes darted. They wouldn't be able to escape; they would have to fight. 

She got off the horse and summoned her sword to her hands. They had learned this trick when they had first gotten their swords, and it still amazed her. She looked down and seemed as if she didn't expect the sword to be there but still kept her grip on it when she found it was. 

The other three dismounted and brought their horses near in a square as their swords too appeared in their hands. 

"Remember what I taught you," Ferio shook his head sadly; Umi would have trouble in this battle. If only she hadn't been so stubborn, if only she had listened to what he had to say.

The monster from the forest was the first they saw. It was dark green and blended in with the trees from afar but when they saw it clearly it was sickening. It was twice as tall as Umi and about three times as round. It was dripping with what looked to be some kind of slime. It looked like a creature from some movie about a swamp monster, and they wanted to be sick as they saw it looking down at them with its four eyes. 

Ferio was the first to attack slicing it with his huge blade, but as soon as he did it reshaped itself. 

"It appears to be made of that ooze," Fuu pointed out, and the other two shook their heads. Hikaru charged forward and cut off what she thought to be a hand. It simply picked it up and put it back on. 

It approached slowly, not in any rush to get to them. 

Fuu cowered looking as if she was ready to drop the sword in her hand. Umi felt a tinge of pity for her, and knew that these two could not protect themselves. They weren't very good, they needed her, and Cephiro needed them, so she would protect them with her life.

"Amateurs," she muttered as she jumped up at the monster and hit it in the eye with her sword. 

It roared in pain as it threw its arms out trying to reach her. Its other three eyes darted around and followed her as she jumped and ran, always just out of reach. When she had the chance she struck another eye as it groped for her again. She blinded it a third time, and then a fourth and then it was as helpless as a newborn kitten. She jumped up and struck the final blow. She pushed her sword through the mass that looked to be a neck as the head rolled onto the ground, the body not far after it. 

They watched her numbly as she turned to the monster that was its counterpart just reaching the beach. This monster had fins instead of feet and hands so it was a lot more clumsy on the sand. She defeated it the same as she had its friend then washed her sword off calmly in the ocean. She cleared it of the ooze that could have been blood stepping over the fallen body and then wiped the salt water off on her shirt. She wasn't sure if this sword was damageable, but she didn't want to test her theory that it couldn't rust; it looked like she would be needing it. 

"H…how?" Hikaru managed to stumble, and Umi looked back at her calmly refraining from muttering the word, 'amateur'. Instead of answering she knelt by Fuu who had collapsed in fear on the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked the girl gently, and she nodded, "Good because we kinda need you to save the world and all," she smiled slightly and stood. She found that Hikaru's eyes were so fierce she almost gave the impression that she was towering over her even though the girl was at least half a foot shorter than her.

"We need to get something straight here," Umi said coldly, "I don't answer to anyone besides myself. You can't intimidate me because we all have swords, and I have proven that I can do more with mine than all three of you put together got it?"

Hikaru glared but nodded. 

"Now," Umi looked a bit softer, "I learned to fight like that because at home I used to be a champion fencer. End of story."

They nodded and looked back at the horses who's eyes were rolling in fear and neighing helplessly with what had just happened.

"Why didn't they take off?" Fuu asked, and the girls shrugged.

"I Willed them to stay," Ferio said quietly, and they looked at him, "Here in Cephiro everything is determined by your Will, even the actions of others."

They flinched at that, that could become dangerous. Umi broke the awkward silence.

"We need to keep going. We can't have these things sneaking up on us every other minute," she mounted, followed by the other three, and kicked her horse into a gallop across the sand. 

Fuu screamed in delight, and Hikaru held onto the horse's mane for dear life. She had never ridden before and was scared to death of falling off. Soon Umi and Fuu were racing across the sand, the other two always just behind them. 

"You're good," Fuu commented, and Umi smiled at her then turned her head so she could keep her eyes ahead, scanning the area for more monsters.

"So are you," she responded.

"I should be, I love horses and have been riding for a long time. My father owns a stable and a horse not far from our house, though it's not common in Japan, but then you'd know that," Fuu tried to sneak something in, but Umi just stayed silent.

"I learned to ride at a small farm near home when I was four. I haven't ridden in a long time," she said instead, and Fuu wanted to ask more but knew that it wouldn't be appropriate, "There are lights up ahead," Umi pointed out, and Fuu looked up realizing she had been staring at the girl.

"There are aren't there?" she said absently and looked behind her to the scared girl hanging on the horse for dear life. She laughed, and Umi turned and giggled slightly.

"Having some trouble?" Umi called to her, laughing.

"YES!" Hikaru screamed almost falling off only making the two laugh harder. 

*wow I never really thought that anyone would like this fic! I'm so happy that people do! arigato for reading and reviewing. Hey I found out that standardized testing doesn't start for another three weeks so I'm happy! Yey! That means I'll be able to hopefully get well into this fic before having to worry about studying. ^.^ until next chapter!*


	5. A Stranger

*Gomen about how long this took to come out. Writers block you know. I hope it was worth the wait though!*

Chapter 5 A Stranger

When they reached the village they saw that this was just a larger version of the village behind them. The houses seemed sturdier and there wasn't as much damage but still the ocean was the same, churning dangerously, threatening the people.

"Will we be able to find a place to sleep here? Maybe we would be safer camping out in the woods tonight," Fuu said quietly, but Umi shook her head.

"Those things have our scent now; they'll be tracking us. That's what they'll expect, they have friends that are humans, friends that will tell them we were not treated or accepted. They'll think that we won't find a place to stay in a village. It's too dangerous. Besides people in inns and taverns talk and this village is big enough to have at least one. We need to go in there."

"How do you know all this?" Hikaru asked with narrowed eyes.

"I spent a lot of my life running," Umi said quietly, and it was again one of those times where they refused to delve further; they could feel her harden and knew that she would refuse to talk after letting that out.

'Why have I told them so much? I shouldn't be slipping like this. They're good to make me speak so much,' Umi thought looking around her warily. The idea that they were worried about her never once crossed her mind.

It wasn't long before they found a small inn on the outskirts of town. They walked in and spoke to the innkeeper, a large round man that looked older with a once merry face now worn and tired.

"Gomen nasai, but I only have two rooms available. The rest of them are so damaged by storm and leaking roofs that they aren't acceptable to sleep in," he told them when they asked for four rooms.

"We'll take them," Umi spoke up before anyone could argue, "Pay the good man," she urged Ferio, and he did as she said grumbling under his breath the whole time but not daring to test her.

As he finished he walked over to the girls and looked at them curiously.

Umi and Hikaru were glaring at each other, and Fuu was looking at them in a desperate attempt to calm them.

"Please we all have differences but…"

They didn't listent o a word she said just continued their stare down.

"What are we going to do with two rooms?" Ferio's question made them all turn.

"I know!" Fuu shouted smiling, and they looked at her warily, "Umi and Hikaru take one room, and I'll stay with Ferio in another. We'll just have to set up a cot or something in the room."

Umi and Hikaru's jaws dropped.

"You're kidding right?" Hikaru demanded.

"It'll be good for you," Ferio said quickly, and Umi eyed him. Her eyes were so cold, so exposed it was almost like she could see to his very soul. He tried not to shiver every time she looked at him.

"Whatever," Hikaru held open a hand, and Ferio placed the key in it, "I'm going to sleep."

After she had disappeared up a flight of steps Fuu and Ferio too said they needed rest, leaving Umi alone. 

She entered the tavern part of the inn and was met with whistles. She muttered and found a table in the back where she could watch. In a minute there was a man in front of her, "Can I buy you a drink for a seat?"

"I'm not thirsty but please go ahead and sit, tell me all about yourself," Umi motioned toward the seat, and he sat, "So where are you from?"

"A village just outside of this one, I came to survey the damage. It looks bad everywhere, not just my home. I was hoping that there was still a chance… but what about you? You don't look like you're from around here."

"I'm not," Umi responded simply, "I too came to see the damage, but I'm from farther than you, and the damage has reached everywhere around Cephiro."

"Where are you from though? I've seen much of the world, and never before have I seen beauty such as yours, you must be some kind of goddess."

She grinned, "Not hardly, I'm from a village near the palace."

"Oh," his eyebrows raised, "Just a village girl? You don't dress like one." 

She smiled slightly, "No?"

He dropped it and turned to a new subject, "Are you sure I couldn't get you something to drink?"

"Actually yes, something to clear my head would help. My traveling companions weren't exactly what I would have chosen."

He grinned and ordered a drink for her. When it arrived she reached up and took it gently, and the gem on her hand glinted. He grabbed her hand, and she struggled. His eyes widened, "This is the blue ovum gem." 

"What?" she ripped her hand away and covered the gem with a hand, "No it's not, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I knew you weren't from around here," he took her arm and forced her into his room. She looked at him with terrified eyes as he shook his head, "The Magic Knight of Water, I should have known." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," she protested, and he rolled his eyes.

"I've been looking for you for a while, I knew you would surface when Cephiro was threatened by this darkness. Where are the other two?" it wasn't a question that had a requested answer, it was a question that demanded answering. 

"You're sure of yourself," she muttered, "But I won't answer anything."

"Yes you will," he drew a sword that his cloak had hidden.

She muttered and summoned her own sword. 

They circled one another before Umi made the first stroke, which he parried. They danced around for a while before his attack came and then hers. They were perfectly matched until an upward movement from her threw his sword to the ground. He scrambled to grab it, but she had her sword at his throat, "No I won't."

He grabbed the sword and threw her down to the ground and put it to her throat, "Yes you will," he was panting heavily. 

"They're with me," she said softly, "But I don't know where their rooms are. I was trying to find out what was going on around here. Who are you?"

He lifted the sword and put it back in its sheath as she unsummoned her sword. 

"A friend of the light. I've known about the coming of this darkness for quite sometime and have been seeking it and you three. Now that it and you have come I know that I must train you in the fighting of it. It's something that swords won't be able to help you with. I'm to lead you to your designated Rune Gods. Luckily we're close to yours, though, only you will be able to tell how close. I'm going to teach you what you can't learn from any of your world's teachings. I'm going to teach you how to use magic," he spoke quietly, and it made Umi look around her warily.

"And we're to trust you?" 

"Do you have a choice?"

§§§~~~

"Do you think it was right putting Umi with Hikaru?" Fuu puzzled over their situation.

"I don't know, but I know that those two need to learn to get along because all three of you are needed to save Cephiro," Ferio responded.

"I'm worried though, if they kill each other tonight we'll have quite a predicament." 

He laughed, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I'm sure if they get into a fight someone will end up winning. Two out of three is pretty good right?" 

"And I'm guessing you would like for Hikaru to come out victorious?" she glared at him.

He looked down, "When she looks at me it makes my skin crawl. I don't trust her," he muttered.

"She is very secretive," Fuu agreed.

"Something about those secrets scares me."

"I'm sure she'll come around."

After a long silence Ferio grew extremely solemn, "When you first came here," he said quietly, "I thought you were a goddess."

Fuu blushed fiercely, "Arigato."

"But now," he took her hand, "Now I know you are."

§§§~~~

Hikaru tossed and turned, "Now where is that girl?" she muttered. 

'Why am I worried about her? What has she done for me to make me so worried like this?' she asked herself.

'Oh she just saved your life back there,' her mind mocked, and she glared.

"I would have been fine," she mumbled, but knew that she owed Umi a lot even if she was stuck-up. 

'She's very talented, but where those talents come from scares me. I don't understand her, and I don't like it.'

§§§~~~

"Magic?" Umi asked after a time, "How can we use magic?"

"You don't even know what you possess do you?" he asked, and she shook her head, "I don't know why he wouldn't have told you, but…"

"What? Who?" Umi questioned standing up and sitting on the bed while he paced the room.

"Who?!"

She cowered a bit at his outburst, and he quickly apologized.

"I'm just not used to anyone asking such obvious questions. The only one who can give the Magic Knights their magic is the Master Mage of Cephiro."

"Clef?"

"No the _other_ Master Mage of Cephiro," he said dryly, and Umi glared.

"I will not be treated as a child. I can just leave."

"You can, there's the door," he nodded toward the door, "But I know you won't, because you're smart and you're curious." 

"Who are you to judge and tell me what I will and will not do?!" she stood, outraged, her temper flaring.

He laughed, "Fiery one for a Water element."

"What?" she whispered.

"You are the Magic Knight of Water, didn't you know that?" he shook his head.

"I've heard it but what does it mean?" 

"It means that when you have learned your full potential you will control the Water and bend it to your will."

She had always dreamed of the ocean; she had loved it. That's why she had always escaped to the sea when she could, though the war had stopped that. She had tried to find safety in the ocean waves, and for a time she had been completely peaceful there. She missed it so much, and the chance to control the Water, to bend it to her will was enticing, "What must I do?"

He smiled and began.

§§§~~~

"Well it's getting late, and we have another long day I'm sure," Fuu said pulling away from him, but she couldn't avoid the hurt look she received or the ache in her own heart.

"Yeah you're right," he responded and turned and lay down on the cot. She wanted to say something but couldn't find her words, so she resolved to lie down to sleep though it would be hours before sleep would take her. When it finally did she dreamt of a handsome Prince sweeping her off her feet and protecting her for all eternity.

§§§~~~

When she was finished pacing the room she fell back on the bed, "Does she know that some people are trying to sleep?" she muttered to herself, "Where is she anyway? Doesn't she need to sleep or is she some kind of magician that doesn't need rest like the rest of us?!"

She knew that her ranting to herself in the dark would get her nowhere, so she curled up under the sheets and closed her eyes. When she found that doing that only made her want to be awake more she opened her eyes as wide as she could and slowly, very slowly, they began to droop, and without a single sign of the blue haired girl she fell asleep. She dreamt about her home being shattered by the Japanese. She imagined her brothers getting drafted and sent to war and how she wasn't home to see them for the last time possibly. Tears streamed down her cheeks in her sleep as she saw her home torn apart by bombs and guns and soldiers marching up and down her street. She screamed as she heard her brothers last cries pleading that they take care of their baby sister.

§§§~~~

"You're doing good," he commented when she put her sword away.

"But all we've done is meditate and fence; things I already knew how to do," she smiled despite herself, this had been a good workout, and it had been a long time since she had had a worthy opponent. 

"But you've gotten better at both, and I don't want to start serious training without the other two. You're tired though; I can see it in your eyes though your body doesn't show it. You need to sleep."

Umi looked down, "I don't want to think about going back there with her. They want me to tell them…everything, and I don't want to utter a word about my past. I don't even know them, and they expect us to be best of friends. They don't even understand," she looked down, tears stung her eyes, and he watched one hit the ground, "They don't understand anything. I don't know why I'm telling you this," she laughed and looked up drying her tears.

"Umi," he touched her shoulder gently, "I understand, not what you're speaking of exactly because obviously I've never been a Magic Knight," this earned him a small giggle, "But I know what you're feeling. I know what plagues you, you're alone in this world and being with people is something new to you. I know because I'm alone too, and I know how it feels. If you like you may stay with me tonight."

"Arigato."

*Sigh, finally. I didn't think I'd _ever_ finish this chapter. Oh by the way if this chapter reminded you of a certain movie possibly it's only because I saw Lord of the Rings two times this weekend. I promise the rest of it won't be like this. Sorry if I kinda interpreted it into my work though ha. I didn't mean to but looking over it; it kinda made me think of the movie. Anyways I'll try to have the next chapter up before spring break is over if I can. Until then R&R! Arigato and ja ne! ^.^*


	6. Touched

*sorry this took so long for me to finish. I actually have about five chapters for this story all written down on paper but now I have to type them and the teachers have been giving us sooo much homework for this two week test coming up so I've been swamped. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter ^.^*

Chapter 6 Touched

When she awoke in the morning she couldn't find the girl anywhere.

'She must have come in late and been up already,' Hikaru though as she rose and got dressed. She went downstairs and met Fuu and Ferio in the dining room; they were oddly silent.

"G'morning," Hikaru mumbled, and Fuu smiled.

"Good morning."

"Where's Umi?" she rubbed her eyes and grinned at the food already on the table.

"She's not with you?" Fuu's eyes darted.

"No I though she was with you."

"But…but…but she was in your room!" Ferio protested.

"She never showed up. I fell asleep, and I just figured that she had come down to breakfast after coming in late. She can take care of herself," Hikaru muttered and looked back to her food eating as quickly as she could.

"You talking about that blue haired girl?" the man that served them asked, "Real pretty but quiet?"

Fuu nodded, "Yes. Have you seen her?"

"Sure have, last night. Some guy took her up to his room. Had a hold of her wrist. We were gonna go after him but there was some kind of shield around his room. Some kind of magic, evil he is."

"Umi!" all three jumped up.

"What room is he in?!" Hikaru demanded, and the man gave them the room before they darted up the steps.

§§§~~~

"Now I understand my destiny Umi," he whispered kissing her forehead. She cried out in her sleep, sweating, and he shook her awake, "Umi, Umi wake up." 

She turned and moaned crying out, "No! Stop! Don't hurt him! DAD!"

"Wake up!"

She jumped up and looked around her as her memory of the night before came back, slowly she smiled, "Hi."

"Good morning," he smiled back.

Just at that moment Hikaru, Fuu and Ferio burst through the door.

"Umi!" they screamed.

"Get away from her," Hikaru growled and summoned her sword.

He stepped up and drew his sword, "Magic Knight of Fire we meet at last."

"Hikaru stop!" Umi screamed and stood between the two.

"Umi what is this about?" Fuu stepped forward, sword in hand.

"The Magic Knight of Wind as well, then you must be the Prince of Cephiro," he smiled slightly, "Glad to meet you."

"He's on our side," Umi told them, and they gasped.

"What?!" 

"Both of you put your swords back, Ferio you too and then maybe we'll explain this civilly," she snapped, and they obeyed. Hikaru scowled at her the whole time.

He looked from one girl to the other and realization dawned on him, this was the one Umi couldn't get along with.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning then," he sighed.

"Does anyone mind if I go and get breakfast? I've already heard this," Umi directed the question toward the man, and he nodded. 

"Go ahead I will not begin training without you." 

"Arigato," she turned and shut the door, and he watched her leave wistfully. 

Fuu looked at him curiously but never said a word, "Begin from the beginning," she instructed instead, and he nodded and began to tell them everything he had told Umi.

§§§~~~

She walked downstairs and ordered breakfast placing a silver coin Ferio had given her on the table. 

"Miss! Glad to see you're in good health. We were right scared for you last night when you vanished with that man. He did you no harm yes?" the server asked smiling at her merrily. 

Umi smiled back and shook her head, 'Even if he did,' she thought to herself, 'These people wouldn't want to know or wouldn't care. They're in too much trouble to worry about a foreign girl now. That makes me worry. When people turn against each other for their own well being they forget everything that makes us different from animals. They begin to go to war with one another and then it'll happen again, to this place.' 

When she was finished and had talked to enough people to learn what she could she climbed the steps once more and when she reached the top she heard the clang of swords. She summoned her own sword and charged into the room. She brought the sword down on Hikaru but stopped when she saw the girl completely, "Gomen," she muttered.

"It's okay," Hikaru was panting, and he was replacing his sword in his sheath. 

"You have improved but both of you have much to learn. Swords are for nights around the fire though, daylight is for magic, but that must wait as well. We have to be leaving; we can't linger here. They'll be on us by nightfall; it's not safe."

"Wait," Fuu stopped him from turning from the room then, "What's your name?"

He glanced at Umi, "Just call me Yukito"

"What an odd man," Hikaru mumbled as they all walked outside and began to tack up their horses.

"Help!" Hikaru shouted, and they all spun, ready to summon their swords. When they saw that she was fine Umi glared.

"You had us scared to death! What are you screaming help for?!"

"I don't know how to do this," Hikaru was holding a bridle in her hands, and the horse was stomping a foot in agitation. 

Umi and Fuu laughed and went over to help her leaving Ferio with Yukito

Ferio's eyes narrowed as he looked him over.

"You don't trust me I know," his voice made Ferio jump, "But you're going to have to for the protection of the Magic Knights, for the protection of the Wind Knight." 

Ferio looked startled, and he laughed, "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't Prince, sure you don't," he chuckled to himself as the two girls walked back over and finished tacking their own mounts. The girls were riding smaller mares, Hikaru's being the shortest and golden orange colored, lighter than any chestnut Umi or Fuu had ever seen. Fuu's was a deep brown almost black with a small white spot on her head. Umi's was the tallest of the mares and was a normal colored chestnut with four white socks. Ferio was riding a young high-strung gelding light gray in color with a fiery temper. Yukito's horse was pure white with only a small bluish spot on its haunches. Umi was surprised to see that it was a stallion. She wondered how he could have trained an animal like that to stay calm around females, but he did it well enough and with a few switches on the hindquarters the mares quieted as well. 

They took off at a hard gallop; Umi pushed her mare forward so Yukito's stallion, and it were wither to wither, "We can't keep them at this pace for long. Why are we going this fast anyway?"

"There are monsters following us, more than we can fight. Running until we reach the city is our only chance at survived."

"But they'll collapse of exhaustion before, and we'll be sure to die then," Umi cried trying to hide the far in her voice, but her body trembled, and it wasn't just the strides of the horse.

"Do you trust me?" his dark eyes were locked on her light ones.

"Hai," she nodded, "With all my life though I don't know why."

He smiled, "Then trust we'll get out of this."

She nodded and reached down to pet her horse gently, "I'll call you Spring Breeze."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful horse but not nearly as beautiful as its rider."

Umi blushed, "Stop it," she muttered.

"Is it illegal to speak the truth nowadays?"

Umi's eyes darkened, "In some places."

They were silent the rest of the trip.

"There, ahead, Aquacity," he pointed, and their breath caught. Ahead was a once magnificent city with tall, sleek buildings that looked as if they were carved from one single stone and sanded down so they were perfectly aerodynamic. The pale gray stones looked almost blue, and Umi saw flaking paint on the buildings as they neared. The closer they got the more anger grew in their hearts. What had once been a beautiful city was now crumbling, and most of the people, Yukito told them, had fled.

Umi's heart began to ache when she looked at all the destruction around her, "This can't be right," she shook her head.

'Why does this hurt so bad?'

She dismounted and led the horse behind her. Her head shot toward the sea, "What's that?"

Yukito smiled at her, "Tell me what you hear Umi."

"A cry in the distance, deep and sad. He…"

'How did I know it was a he? Or that it's sad?'

"He's calling my name on the ocean breeze."

He smiled grimly, "Go to him Umi."

Umi mounted, "Keep your spell strong for me."

'Where is this coming from? Spell? How did I know he was using magic?'

"For you I will go to the ends of the earth if I must," he answered, "Be careful."

She nodded and kicked the horse into a steady gallop.

Fuu and Hikaru mounted, but he opened a hand, and the horses were stuck, rearing with their eyes rolling, "No."

"What?" they both screamed tugging desperately at the reins trying to calm the animals. Hikaru was on the verge of hitting the ground when he let go of the spell.

"This is his journey," he said looking wistfully to the distance where the Water Knight had just disappeared, "And hers alone."

§§§~~~

She strained her aching muscles to push forward in the saddle. She could feel the familiar strains and aches beginning to form in her thighs and lower legs. But more than anything her head ached. She didn't know where she was going or why. She just knew she was following that voice.

Night was coming in when she realized she was standing on the shoreline. She looked out over the sea to the retreating sun and sighed listening hard to the wind.

"Umi, daughter of the dark come to me, embrace me as your one true lover."

Umi's eyes widened, this wasn't the same voice she had heard before, "Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"

"Though your complexion is light you don't fool me; you have much hate and darkness behind your mask. You and I would be beautiful if only you would embrace the dark."

"Who are you?!" Umi screamed into the coming night.

The shape of a man materialized in the dark. He was tall with unreadable green eyes and was wearing black pants with a bright white shirt all covered by a cloak as black as the night that seemed to swallow him.

"W-W-Who are you?! _What_ are you?!" Umi shrieked summoning her sword.   

"Please," he held her hand with his, "Please don't."

Her sword went limp in her hands as he caressed her lips with his. When they broke away he whispered to her;

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside."

She shuddered though the night was not yet cold.

A howling in the distance made him curse, but he spoke once more before he vanished in the dark, "We will meet again."

"I look forward to that meeting and your blood," Umi whispered realizing for the first time she had dismounted. She was already getting reacquainted with fighting and running; her body was relearning the old habits and reflexes. She sighed wishing that weren't true as she remounted remembering her mission only when she heard the voice once more.

"Umi, Knight of Water, find me, free me and I am yours to control."

§§§~~~

He jumped up from his studies; his eyes were unnaturally perturbed breaking the calm seas that normally ran in his deep ocean blue eyes; eyes that you could drown in, eyes that some had drown in. 

"What's wrong Guru?"

"The Water Knight has met the enemy; he has touched her, placed his mark on her. She may be lost to us now," he said quietly.

"Guru are you sure this is true?" the Princess Emeraude spoke up.

He smiled weakly down at her, "It is true unless someone knows to get her to me before it is too late. I hope for all of us that Ferio knows to bring her to me."

'Umi…'

§§§~~~

His head shot up, "Your companion has been marked by the Dark One," Yukito told them looking toward the sea; his expression completely unreadable though his hands hook slightly and his whole being seemed to flare up. Whether in fury or worry or both they could not tell.

"What do you mean by that?" Fuu asked looking around her nervously.

"I mean that the Dark One has corrupted her, touched her so that she will be easily manipulated, easily taken to the other side," he said quietly fastening saddle bags, "I shouldn't have let her go; she's too vulnerable now."

"Where are you going?" Hikaru demanded when he mounted.

"She needs to be taken to the Master Mage; he's the only one with strong enough magic to fix this. Prince," he turned the horse, so he could look at Ferio, "Ride hard to the palace. Wait for us there, follow the road and don't take any shortcuts. Go around the Forest of Silence and never look behind you. Stop not even to rest," here he muttered words that they couldn't understand, "Your horses will stay strong for you."

Ferio nodded and began to reattach saddlebags as he urged without words for the girls to do the same.

"Princess Bless," he kicked the horse into a hard gallop and was gone.

"Princess Bless," Ferio murmured to the back of the fading horse.

*So? There are a few things I have to put here. My new character is mysterious so far ne? Well all will be revealed! Later. My friend gave me the name so if it's from another anime I have no clue and if the character doesn't match up or something don't give me weird looks because I really only am into Sailor Moon and Rayearth so it could be from something else *shrugs* and the quote, "It's a little bit funny this feeling inside," is not mine. I stole it from Moulin Rouge from the creepy duke guy who ripped it off of someone else that I don't know. Another friend ordered me to put something from that movie in here because she loves it so I did. Wow I'm probably boring so ja ne!*


	7. The Water Temple

Chapter 7 The Water Temple

She was sitting on the beach, tears streaming down her cheeks, when he found her. He approached her carefully, not completely sure what the Dark One could do through her.

"Umi."

She spun and tried to smile, and he realized that she was okay…for now.

He sat beside her and looked out to the water.

"I tried to get to him, but the song, it's gone. It hurts, and I don't know why. His voice no longer carries on the breeze, I'm so lost," she whispered, head down.

"You were visited by someone, someone that touched you; he stole something from you to bind you to him," he looked at her with gentle eyes.

"How?!" she stood and backed away, "I trusted you not to be one of them! How did you know?!"

He never stood or grew hostile, "I know because I too am connected to you through the light though, not the dark."

"Connected?"

Now he stood and put a hand behind her neck, pulling her close. They were so close that Umi blushed from her pure awareness of the pleasure she got from being this close to him, "I have a destiny yet to complete with you," his words gave her chills, and she began to tremble in his arms.

He felt her shake and pulled away, "Gomen."

"No, please," she took his hands and wrapped them around her waist. She moved close to him burying her head in his chest.

"Umi," he stroked her long blue hair loving the feeling of her being close to him.

She looked up at him, and he reached down and kissed her gently at first then more passionately as she pulled him into her. When they pulled away she was shaking and trying to catch her breath.

He grinned at her, but she could feel him shaking too.

When she had regained herself somewhat she managed to whisper, "You're a few hours too late."

"What?" he looked at her worried and confused.

"You almost had my first kiss but that's what he stole from me," she whispered as a tear streamed down her cheek. He kissed it then met her lips briefly, "We'll fix it I promise."

Just then she fell to her knees, panting, and her eyes began to change their color from that enchanting blue to black.

"Umi, no," he whispered and took her hands, "Umi come back to me."

"Stay away from her Son of Cephiro," a figure materialized in the fading dark, "She is mine now; she will be my queen, the Queen of Darkness, and together we will conquer this world."

"No!" he shouted and lunged for the throat of the Dark One, "You will never have Umi!"

She gasped and coughed up black blood onto the white sand.

"Umi," his eyes widened.

"But it has already begun," the Dark One laughed, and anger flared in his heart.

He drew his sword, and it flashed in the moonlight matching his flashing eyes.

"Oh dear, the Son of Cephiro wants to fight over his doll. What to do what to do," he mocked, "Oh I know, up." He pulled Umi to her feet. She was coughing and weak, but he managed to get her to her feet with some struggle.

Yukito's eyes grew more pained with every whimper of her struggle. His grip on his sword tightened until his fingers were white.

"This is what you want right?" the Dark One asked her, "You want her."

He stayed completely still, their eyes locked, his were deadly with rage.

"I take that as a yes, well how about we play a little game? Like when we were little. You remember when we were little don't you?" his fingers moved up and down her arms.

"That was a long time ago when you weren't cruel."

"No it was when you weren't soft, when you weren't cloaked in your love for this damn country… or should I say the protectors of this country?"

He refused to give him the pleasure of answering, that would just give him more of a chance to hurt her.

"Let's see what we can show her about you," he pondered, "Ah yes," he put his hands to her head and let magic flow into her mind giving her images.

§§§~~~

They ran their horses hard toward the palace.

"It hurts so bad!" Hikaru shouted over the stamping hooves.

"I know Hikaru, I know," Fuu said loudly enough so that Hikaru could hear, but quiet enough that it didn't sound rude, "Your first time riding a horse normally hurts."

"We need to stop," she begged.

"We can't," it was the most Ferio had said since the incident in the inn.

"If you get off the pain will set in worse," Fuu glared at Ferio's harsh words, but he never looked at her.

"The palace at this pace is two hours away if we cut through the Forest of Silence," he informed them.

"But Yukito gave us instructions not to go through the Forest," Fuu responded.

"Do you want to get there two hours or two days from now?" Ferio snapped.

"Two hours!" Hikaru put in.

"Good. Two against one; I guess you're out voted," he turned his horse toward the Forest, and the other two followed.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Fuu muttered as the Forest's dark crept on them.

§§§~~~

Somewhere in the darkness she could hear him, fighting with the Dark One for her. She smiled weakly. As she thought about him and thought about freeing herself to get back to him a vision engulfed her.

*There was a girl, young and beautiful, with curly blond hair and hazel eyes. Then he was there, and she threw herself into his arms.

He sat down with her on the bed, fingering her lips.

"I can't stay; I must leave tomorrow."

"But why?" she whispered.

"The Magic Knights have surfaced; I feel the girl who carries the blue ovum gem," he responded and kissed her softly.

"No," she pleaded, fear in her eyes, "Don't leave."

"I must."

"Why?!" she screamed in obvious anguish.

"You know why."

She cried into his chest. After a moment she looked up, her cheeks were tearstained, "Ashiteru."*

Umi gasped and fell to her knees, sobbing.

That's when he set her free.

He saw her eyes change and knelt beside her shaking her shoulders, "Umi."

She ripped away and stood, eyes narrowed in pain, "You deceived me; you were just going to use me."

His eyes shot from her to the Dark One, "What did you tell her?"

"I simply showed her the truth. You thought you would get away without telling her. You thought that you could use her in the time you had left. I simply saved her from that," he looked smug. 

"Liar!" his sword met Umi's as he swung down on the Dark One, "What?"

"This fight is between you and I," he saw the dark in her eyes again.

"I won't fight you Umi."

"Yes you will or you'll die," she slashed him across the arm, but he never moved to parry, "Coward! Fight me!"

"No," he shook his head, "I'm not afraid to die."

"Umi stop this fight, find me, free me, and I am yours to control…"

"That voice," she whispered, and her eyes turned back to blue as she unsummoned her sword. She followed it numbly.

"No!" the Dark One drew his sword and ran after her.

She heard the clang of metal upon metal as the Dark One and Yukito's swords met.

"Umi, find me, free me…"

She dove into the water and swam to the voice.

"Umi!" Yukito shouted and ran to the shore.

"Dammit!" the Dark One shouted and disappeared just as the sun began to rise.

§§§~~~

She dove not knowing where she was going or how she was going to get there. She opened her eyes, but the sea didn't sting. When she ran out of breath she tried to reach the surface but found it was getting further and further away. She was going to die. She opened her mouth to scream, and it filled with water. She swallowed and there was air in her lungs.

'What kind of magic is this?'

"Find me, free me…"

She swam toward the voice and as she got closer a dark shadow began to emerge and take shape. A temple, completely submerged in water. Her eyes widened as she saw the symbol scratched into the stone. It was an intricate 'S'. She touched it and felt that the stone was completely dry. Instead of getting further away she pulled herself closer; she was in an airtight bubble. She stepped through the doors that slowly lurched open and held her breath.

§§§~~~

They rode hard through the forest, and Fuu let out a sigh when they saw the upcoming light.

'See,' her mind laughed at her, 'Worrying about nothing.'

The next thing she knew she was screaming on the ground, frozen in fright with something clawing at her neck, "Ferio!"

His horse was trained in battle, and with a movement he was bringing heavy hooves down upon the creature. It shrieked and scrambled off the trembling girl.

Ferio remembered how Umi fought the creature and defeated it the same way. He reached a hand to Fuu and pulled her up, "Are you okay?" he asked, pure worry in his voice.

"Fine," she responded and dropped his hand.

He muttered and remounted, "We have to move faster; it probably called its friends."

"Faster?!" Hikaru moaned a complaint but when he forced his gelding into an impossible pace no one had breath to complain.

§§§~~~

She entered and was surrounded by huge blue pillars that seemed to glow with magic. Her footsteps seemed to pound inside her head they echoed so loud. She reached two double doors with that same 'S' in the middle of a circle between the doors.

"Umi, Magic Knight of Water," the voice was powerful this time, but still sad, "You dare to enter the Water Temple with a tainted heart?!" 

Umi cowered, "Gomen, but I-I heard your voice and-and…"

"You have corrupted a sacred place; you are not the Legendary Magic Knight of Water."

§§§~~~

"Umi!" he took off his sword belt and discarded it onto the beach diving head first into the water following the bond of light that connected the two. He dove when he felt  her, but there was no magic to protect him. He sank to the bottom and opened his eyes, the ocean stinging them. He saw a blurry looming figure nearby before he fell into unconsciousness. 

§§§~~~

She felt him fall under, "Yukito!" she turned and ran from the building slamming into the stone doors so hard she fell back to the ground. She stood and pounded her fists against the door, "Let me out!"

"But why? He deceived you. Why save him?" the voice seemed to mock her pain.

"I don't care!" she screamed back, "I don't care," her voice grew weak, and tears fell down her cheeks as she suddenly became aware of his life force; it was fading, "It doesn't matter what he did in his past ," impulsively she became strong, determined to save him, "Because I'm falling in love with him now! And whoever or whatever you are either you let me out now or come out and fight me." She summoned her sword, and it began to glow. When it stopped she felt change though she didn't know what it was.

The voice laughed, "You are as sharp as a Phoenix as brave as a Lion and as strong as a Dragon. You, Umi, are the Magic Knight of Water," the doors opened, and she flew out not stopping to unsummon her sword simply dropping it at the door. It flew back  into her gem, but she was too desperate to care. She plunged into the water and swam toward him. When she found him she pulled him into her arms and kicked fiercely.

She fell onto the stone floor of the temple, panting. She bent down and beat on his chest pushing water from his body then was going to give him mouth to mouth. He coughed and rolled onto his side slowly sitting up, "Oh God, Umi," he whispered pulling her into his arms and feeling her for injury, "I thought you were hurt, or dead, or oh God you're okay," he reached in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"You deceived me; you made me believe that there could be something more than a bit of fun for you, please don't touch me," she stood and walked back to the doors.

"Once," his words made her stop, but she didn't turn, "When you were little you convinced yourself if you could get high enough you could fly with wings of your own," now she turned to face him, "So you climbed a tree and jumped, and the water caught your fall. You gave up that hidden dream, that desire to be an angel. But," he looked deep into her eyes, "You just accomplished it."

"What?" she took a step forward as he stood.

"Out there, just now, I thought I was being rescued by an angel, and I now I see that I was."

"I don't understand, how do you know this?" she took a couple steps forward.

"I've watched you your whole life through our connection," without stopping for more questions he began to explain, "She was my lover but not my love. She was beautiful and kind, but I couldn't bring myself to respond when she told me she loved me because I knew greater beauty and kindness. I knew greater strength and intelligence, and I couldn't help but want the best. I left her to find you and the other two, and with you I will stay, for as long as life permits me."

She closed her eyes wanting with all her heart to believe, "You don't have to explain I understand completely."

"But you can't forgive or forget?" he was almost wincing as he spoke. 

She shook her head, "No because I'll never forget, and something that effects me like that; something that makes me guilty every time you touch me I can never forgive."

He closed his eyes and leaned against the cool stone, "You can't let it end like this, I-I-I'm falling for you."

She knelt beside him and kissed him hesitantly at first but then more demandingly. When they pulled away she was shaking and smiling blissfully. She curled up next to him and buried her head in his chest.

"I don't understand," he wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

"Sh…" she put a finger to his lips.

"Umi, Magic Knight of Water, come forth," no longer was the voice sad, only powerful.

"What am I to do?" Umi stood, untangling herself from his arms.

Quickly he scrambled up to stand beside her. He smiled sheepishly noting all elements of her frame through the clothes that hung, sobbing wet, to her body.

"Come forth to the doors, to the Dragon's Den," the voice instructed. 

She obeyed and stepped forward to the double doors.

"You may enter," the doors swung open, and her whole body began to glow blue.

"I'm scared," he heard her whisper before she stepped inside. There was a scream and then the doors swung shut.

"Umi!" No matter how hard he hit the doors they wouldn't budge, "Damn you Selece let me in!" 

'You know as well as I Son of Cephiro that her test is none of your affair,' the voice showed a bit of amusement through the foreboding. 

"She's as much of my affair as she is yours! Let me in!" he hit the door once, hard, but never once did it budge, "Tell me she'll be okay!"

'It surprises me that you care! Since when have you cared about anyone but yourself?! 

'She was given the blue ovum gem, the Master Mage of Cephiro thought her worthy of it, now it is my turn to test her and see if she is worthy of me. You know there are no guarantees, but she seems strong.' 

"Selece!" he heard the voice fading, "She is tainted; she must be brought to him!"

'Son of Cephiro this I know, but no longer is it within your control.'

"Dammit!" he shrunk to his knees trying to help the fear in his mind and the ache in his heart, "Umi, no…"

*Response to a review by Peddle2024 I'm just happy that you liked my story that much *grins* you may use anything of mine that you wish I don't mind at all. I'm honored to have people like my writing, so arigato! As for the rest of you guys who review or even read my story thanks to you too. I wouldn't be able to continue without all the help. Anyway until next chapter ja ne!*


	8. Selece

*I've been testing all week and I'm already tired of it. Three hours of testing everyday for the next two weeks is getting me down so I didn't feel like editing this chapter so if it's really messed up I'm sorry. I just typed it and am about to throw it into fanfiction so I'm really sorry if it's a little off.*

Chapter 8 Selece

"What are you?! Who are you?!" Umi screamed into the shadows.

A glowing blue creature emerged from the darkness and pulled back bat-like wings. She screamed, and the doors slammed shut, "I am Selece, Rune-God of Water," he fell to all four, "And you are Umi, Magic Knight of Water."

For a few minutes Umi just watched as his expression changed from amused to angry to simply solemn. After the battle was over she looked at him intrigued through her fear, "What was that?" After a battle with her own mind she chose to speak and walk forward slowly.

"That would be the Son of Cephiro," he answered, and Umi could almost see him grin.

"The who?"

"Oh I see," he growled, "He's the same as always, denying his title so he can get anyone he wants…I'm not sure what he's going by with you. His birth name is Yukito."

Her jaw slacked, "What?"

"I see you've met, he's insistent that I not hurt you," the smile came back, "You must have some talent to have one on him, normally it's the other way around."

"Please explain," this creature seemed so friendly despite its malice appearance. 

"Oh I'll leave that to him. I'm just going to say he's a typical male human in all ways; he normally has females falling at his feet. Typical in all ways but one that is; he could never give himself completely to anyone."

"Because he wanted me, because of some destiny, I've heard," Umi muttered miserably.

"No," his eyes were sharp, "Because he didn't want to hurt you."

Umi smiled and blushed, looking down.

"Traditionally," he pulled her out of her trance, "I would test you now, but I don't believe you need it."

"Traditionally? You've done this before?"

"A long time ago before even Guru Clef was born there was a terrible fight between Cephiro and the surrounding countries, a battle for the right of pillar. The Magic Knights were summoned, and I tested the Water knight. She passed, and the conflict was solved. Not long after that a new set of Knights were summoned. This Water Knight failed and died. I am as old as Cephiro, and you are the third Knight to fall across my path. Good luck," a beam of blue light fell across her, and her gem began to glow. She gasped and streams of Water fell across her. When she emerged her armor had changed, "Free the other two, stay with him, he is strong and is destined to protect you. Leave now and call my name when you need me," he began to shrink into the shadows once more.

"Selece?"

He nodded for her to continue.

"Arigato."

The last thing she saw was his glinting, approving eyes before he disappeared, and the doors swung open.

"You're okay?" he pulled her close examining her for injury when she emerged. He ran his hands down her arms and across her back then a few gentle fingers across her neck and face giving her shivers. He took his free hand and intertwined it in hers then brought her fingers to his lips kissing them teasingly.

She giggled, and her eyes glinted, "Come on, that's no way to act in front of the Magic Knight of Water."

He smiled at her, but she saw a hint of regret in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she touched his face softly.

"Nothing, I'm happy for you and wishing this moment would never end," he touched her hand.

"Don't do that," she ordered pulling herself closer.

"Why?" he mused enjoying her touch.

"You make it hard to be angry with you."

"I didn't know you were angry with me," he put a hand behind her neck making heat rush through her body, "But then," he kissed her softly, teasing her with light touches of his lips, "I didn't expect Selece to say anything good about me."

"Oh he definitely didn't like you as a person, but," she stopped for his kiss, "He couldn't deny your strength."

"That's nice," he kissed her neck, and she wrapped hands around his back.

"We should go," she whispered into his neck.

"No."

"Yes," she pulled from him, "The others."

He moaned in complaint but didn't object. They went to the doors, and Umi looked back.

"Arigato Selece," she whispered then turned back to him, "Take my hand, I don't know how I know this but when you touch me you can breathe underwater and see too. I guess I'm more like a mermaid than an angel," she took his hand.

"That's even better," he whispered in her ear, They're more sexy."

She blushed and shook her head before stepping into the water.

§§§~~~

"You better take care of her Son of Cephiro. If you don't you will pay," Selece watched from his watery depths, "Because there are others that will make you suffer including me if you don't."

§§§~~~

She was wrapped in streams of Wind blowing her hair, teasing her, calling her, telling her to come and play. 

There was Fire all around her pulling her into the heat but somehow not burning her. She smiled as if she was in a peaceful sauna. 

Too soon it was over, and they both felt the weight of their new armor.

"Umi has found her Rune-God," Ferio said quickly urging them on, "She will be brought safely to the palace. Let's see that we get that far in one piece too okay?" For a minute that grin was back but quickly it was doused.

"Hikaru no!" he heard Fuu shout and turned the horse around quickly. He clicked his tongue and heavy hooves broke a jaw of another creature.

"Damn you Ferio!" the voice was familiar.

"Ascot?" Ferio pulled the horse off as the boy touched the wouldn't of his, friend, gently, "What are you doing out here?"

He shook his head and instructed the creature to go back to the palace.

"And why did your friend attack Hikaru?" Ferio persisted.

"Friend?!" Hikaru squeaked.

"It doesn't' matter what they look like, they still have hearts," he glared as he stood and gave her a hand up.

"Is everyone taller than me?" Hikaru's complaint was barely heard, but Fuu giggled slightly.

Her laugh was like music, but he forced the heat and chills away and turned his attention back to Ascot.

"He didn't attack her! She turned around and fell off in fear of him. He simply caught her," Ascot protested.

Hikaru blushed and looked down, "That's true," she mumbled.

"As for why I'm out here Guru Clef sent me to look for you. Princess Emeraude felt you approach Prince and wanted you brought safely home. Umi is not with you I see," he frowned deeply.

"No she's not, why do you look like that Ascot?"

Fuu looked down at what Ferio didn't realize. He hadn't spoken that much to them, to her, in two days and this had happened in about two minutes. She had hurt him, and she hated causing pain; she had seen enough of it in her life.

"She has been tainted, taken by the enemy," he answered simply.

This brought both Fuu and Hikaru out of their dazes, "What?!"

"That's not possible, she revived the Rune-God Selece only minutes ago," Ferio informed him.

"Then hopefully it is not too late," Ascot began to lead them across a plain toward the palace.

"There's a man, Yukito, traveling with us right now; he's with Umi. He's bringing her here," Fuu told the boy.

He stopped dead in his tracks, "You left Umi alone with a strange man?!"

"He seems to be a friend," Fuu began.

"I can't believe you let this happen Ferio!" he disregarded her.

"It's not as if I had much of a choice. We were being hunted by a pack of three-eyed monsters at the time!" he argued back, "And Umi seemed to trust him."

Ascot muttered but didn't say anything; it was out of his hands now. They just headed toward the setting sun.

§§§~~~

They were riding hard through the Forest of Silence when a figure appeared before them.

"Umi don't give in to him, remember what you have on your side," he winked, and they dismounted drawing swords.

"My sweet," the Dark One pulled a finger forward, and she felt her feet struggling with her. She set her jaw and forced herself to stay with much strain. After a moment he stopped, "Ah you've gotten stronger, how cute." He closed his eyes, and the dark seemed to deepen around him.

"Umi get behind me," Yukito instructed.

She did as he said trying to stay warm near him, "I'm cold," she whispered, teeth chattering, "Really cold."

"I know, just keep fighting it okay? You have to keep fighting it, always," he put a hand behind him, and she gave him hers. He squeezed it reassuringly, and some warmth flew into her.

"Arigato," her teeth were still chattering.

He closed his eyes and drew in the power of the ground, the trees, the air, even the breath of the horses behind them. Putting both hands on the hilt of the now glowing blade he pulled it down on the Dark One's night filled blade.

Umi fell to the ground clutching her ears with the impact. As their fight raged, her body struggled with the taint.

As Yukito made a winning stroke she passed out on the ground, sweating a cold sweat and freezing cold, the cold of death.

The Dark One shrieked as his blade flew from his hands, but instead of killing him there, ending it, Yukito sheathed his sword and picked up the panting and sweating girl, putting her in the saddle of his gelding and mounting himself. He took the reins of the mare and kicked the gelding into a hard canter not daring to go faster and ran past the man trying to stand. The last words the Dark One spoke filled his mind, "Is she really worth it?! You know your fate! Is she worth it?! You could change everything!"

But one word from her, in her delirium erased any doubt, "Yukito."

He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for her.

They reached the palace gates, and two guards stopped him, "Who are you?! What is your business in the palace?!"

He grimaced as he spoke, "I am the Son of Cephiro, and this," he looked at the girl who lie limp in his arms, "This is the Magic Knight of Water. She needs to get to the Guru Clef."

The guards nodded noticing his sword and her armor and gem, "This way."

They led him through many doors and hallways before they reached one large door.

"Here," they turned and almost ran in the other direction.

He grimaced noticing their actions; those were the actions of men terrified of interrupting Clef's studying.

"The one time I need him, and he's studying. Wait, that's what he always does," he smiled slightly and held his breath, kicking the door. 

"Go away! I have things that need attended to!" a voice from inside shouted.

"Unless you want the Magic Knight of Water to die in my arms I suggest opening this door," he growled through the heavy door that quickly swung open.

"How did y…" his face paled when he saw who it was, "I knew I knew the voice."

"I didn't expect you to be happy to see me again," he said sourly trying not to be affected by the glare, but he knew he wore the same one.

"Bring her over here," Clef instructed ushering him to a table that, with a snap, had a heavy blanket over it, and a pillow at the top, "Is it the taint?"

"You felt it and didn't come?!" 

"Unlike some people I have duties, responsibilities. Just because you left yours behind years ago doesn't mean I have," he said sharply inspecting her with eyes, hands and magic.

"I have responsibilities," Yukito said softly, "She's lying in front of you."

Clef's eyes narrowed at his hand that held hers tightly but stayed silent, "It can be fixed; you've been quick."

"Kisama! Let him go! Dad! Dad! No! Dad!" even in unconsciousness those same dreams plagued her.

"What is it?" Clef asked Yukito.

"I don't know; it is something she can hide even from me. It seems in the four months of my last…" he didn't finish, "I have missed a lifetime of scars."

"For a pretty girl you will stray even from the one thing you still remember," Clef's words were quiet and sounded calm, but they made his blood boil.

"And you could do better?!"

"Yes."

He muttered about arrogance but did not say anything else; Clef was at work.

When he finished he collapse in a chair he summoned before summoning one for Yukito.

"Will she be okay?" he kissed her fingers and put her hand on her chest; her breathing sounded stable.

"Yes," Clef's eyes were full of anger at every touch, "Are you mad?! Are you sure you are not tainted as well?! Maybe I should check because I'm sure there's a dark force at work in you."

"Why do you hate me?! Because of my destiny or because you know that I could have been far stronger than you?!" Suddenly his anger flared up inside him.

"I hate you because you are only destined to hurt her, and because you chose not to accel me. You have a gift that is being wasted, a talent that I would have given anything for, a talent that you shun and push away," Clef answered his glare turning to a cowl, "And because no one deserves the pain you will cause, least of all her."

"And you ask me to turn away now?! Forget what was said to be?! What was meant to be?! Ask it of me, and I will be gone!" he stood as if ready to leave.

"If the damage was not already done I would, but I am not as stupid as you see me as. I have seen the other two; she revived Selece and touched both you and the Dark One, the damage is already done," he looked t the girl sadly, "She will walk your path marvelously. 

"And now love is damage?! Reviving one of the Legendary Rune-Gods is a curse?!" 

"Selece has nothing to do with this. Your love is not just damage it is dangerous," his eyes were like ice.

"You're one to talk. You're the one who got the good deal aren't you? The one who will live out his life, happy, content? The one who will be the hero and the savior? Aren't I right Guru?" Yukito questioned fiercely.

He sighed, suddenly tired, "We are all only pawns to the will of Cephiro. You, me, the Dark One, the Magic Knights, only small pieces in the whole of this country."

"Then why fight me on this?" he seemed calmer now.

"Only because she is my responsibility too, the other two as well, but her more so. I don't want to see her hurt."

"She's strong; she'll make it," Yukito smiled weakly.

"She is strong," he nodded in agreement, "Get some sleep, old friend," he stood and left the room.

§§§~~~

"She is safe, and I removed the taint. The Son of Cephiro is with her," Clef assured them walking out into the dining room. Word of their arrival had spread quickly.

"Who?" Fuu asked softly.

Ferio's jaw dropped, "_He's_ the Son of Cephiro?! You're kidding me!" 

"Ferio!" Emeraude scolded.

"Thanks so much Clef," Yukito said sarcastically walking into the room.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Clef demanded.

"I can't sleep on an empty stomach. Why? Don't you want me to be present while you speak of me? I'm sure everyone in the palace hates me already anyway," he said it casually and with a smile, but it angered him.

"We know only what the prophecies say, but it seems," Lantis was watching them with curiosity, "That there is more to this story than we know. Hidden information maybe?" 

"Guru Clef? Is this true?" Persea inquired softly.

He sighed, "Yes."

Yukito's eyes widened, "You mean you didn't take this opportunity to turn them against me?! But it would have been such a good chance!"

"Just because you would take that opportunity doesn't' mean I would sink to your level," Clef retorted.

"Bravo," Yukito said dryly.

"Can't anyone get any sleep here?" Umi demanded irritably rubbing her head and walking into the room.

"Umi," everyone in the room sighed.

"Hi," she smiled at him softly as he stood, pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I'm glad you're okay," he told her nosing her neck and making her laugh.

"I knew you'd take care of me."

Fuu observed it all; the surprised look on Hikaru's face, the romantic eyes with Emeraude and Zagato, Caldina and Lafarga. The helpless sigh that escaped Persea; the blush that Ascot looked down from. She cringed at the wistful look she felt Ferio give her, but more than anything she saw the Master Mage of Cephiro's narrowed eyes glowing with pure uncontained fury and hatred.

The moment ended when Umi whispered, "I'm hungry."

He grinned and took her hand. They took seats next to each other, and only then did Clef's scowl lighten, but still he glanced at their interwoven hands and glared.

"The Darkness grows stronger," Yukito said out of the blue.

"What do you mean by that?" Clef was suddenly very interested, and the scowl almost but vanished.

"It is still weak, but he was able to wield the Dark Blade."

"What?!" all the people from Cephiro roared.

"Huh?" the other three looked up at the sudden outburst.

"Yes, he used it against me."

"So the battle has already begun," Clef was in deep thought.

"Yes," Yukito answered. 

"Did you yourself wild the Blade of Cephiro?" Clef persisted, and everyone watched as the two battled some kind of battle.

"What did you want me to do?! Let her be taken by the Dark One?!"

"No," Clef sighed, "But so many pawns are at work now. This will be a war of millenniums, never before has anyone seen what is to come."

"When they came here why did you not send them straight to me?! Maybe things would be in our favor now!" Yukito argued, "You told tem you didn't know what it was when you very well did."

"I thought, hoped that it wasn't him. You know that even if I had told them to find you they couldn't have found you and neither could I," Clef's voice always stayed mild, and it drove Yukito insane.

"We both know that you could," his voice was low. Clef looked down as he continued, "You just didn't want me to find them."

"Maybe," Clef's voice held hidden venom, "But I'm surprised you found them all the same. Your last lover was very beautiful. Don't ask how I know; you know I keep an eye on you. She was one of my old students you know. She was only one of several I'm sure."

"Shut up Clef!" his eyes flared up when Umi dropped his hand.

Everyone in the room gasped; no one spoke to the Guru like that.

"Don't you want her to know the truth?" Clef asked mildly.

"I don't want _you_ to give it to her."

"I have to because you won't," Clef lashed back.

"What is this about?" Umi demanded looking from one to the other.

"Maybe there is a better time and place though," Clef's scowl turned into a thoughtful expression as he looked at the girl.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

They were sitting in a large room with scattered couches and chairs spread throughout enjoying the company of the palace inhabitants, and the girls from another world. Umi was laying on a couch smiling peacefully with Yukito's arms around her. Fuu and Hikaru were fighting with wooden practice swords while Lantis watched and instructed. Ascot was speaking in hushed voices with Ferio. Persea, Caldina and Lafarga were watching Fuu and Hikaru's fight, and Emeraude and Zagato were nowhere to be found. They had disappeared with Clef at the end of the awkward meal and hadn't been seen since. Umi and Yukito had arrived early in the morning and now it was late at night.

"You two come with me," the Master Mage ordered walking into the room.

Umi jumped up, and Yukito sighed slowly rising to his feet.

"Oh," Clef looked over his shoulder at the others in the room, "Mind you stay out of the gardens."

"Persea and Caldina giggled impishly, "Oh we will!" they called in unison then burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Hikaru looked around blinking hard.

"Hikaru, let me explain this to you…" Lantis was saying as they left the room.

Umi giggled slightly and hook her head. 


	9. A Departure

Chapter 9 Departure

Clef led them to his study and summoned two chairs for them. They sat hesitantly, and Umi tried to keep from squirming.

Clef sighed and kept his eyes on Umi, "Maybe for our bit of truth you should give _us_ some answers."

Umi looked around curiously, "Answers to what?"

"We have both seen you rest, your dreams are not well," Clef said quietly.

Umi closed her eyes, "That does not involve you."

"V…" Clef was cut off.

"Well maybe this doesn't involve you," Yukito replied curtly.

Umi stared, too surprised to be angry, "What?"

"If you can't trust us how can we ever trust you?" he looked into her eyes, pleading. Was knowing this that important to him?

"Just thinking about the place we lived in," she tried to look up and lie into his eyes. She could lie beautifully to anyone but somehow she wasn't able to lie to him, maybe because he wasn't just anyone; he was her lover.

Clef shook his head, "Then it wasn't meant to be told, but this is."

"If it were anyone but him," Umi and Yukito muttered at the same time about two different people.

For a long while there was a silence until Umi reached over and took Yukito 's hand, "If it's really that important to you I'll tell you everything."

"Now don't be like that," he scolded gently, "It'll make me look bad if I say it is that important, so I'll have to say no even if it's a lie."

She smiled weakly, "You'll never look bad in my eyes."

He grinned at her, "I don't need to know, but," his expression grew more grim, "I wish you would open up to me."

"In time," she responded, "In time."

Clef cleared his throat, and the two were brought back to reality.

"Gomen," Umi blushed and looked down from Clef's piercing gaze.

"You cannot repeat this to anyone, not the castle inhabitants, not people you meet along the way, not even to the other Magic Knights," Clef warned her, and she looked up into his deep blue eyes and felt a sense of comfort, protection.

"Don't worry about that," she muttered.

"You will learn," it was a statement, or an order even, not a prediction.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed, but a quick glare had her standing, bowing and apologizing.

Clef laughed slightly, "Sit, sit, sit," he instructed, "If you don't we'll never get started."

Suddenly the mood began to get very solemn, "How long ago was it Yukito?" Clef looked at him, and he shook his head.

"Too long."

"In Cephiro times goes by slower; people age differently. We were very young, maybe only four or five when we first began our training 740 years ago."

Umi's jaw dropped, and she stared at Yukito who turned his head away from her.

"We?" Umi turned from him and looked back at Clef.

"Yes, the Son of Cephiro, the Dark One, and I," he answered, "We were best of friends torn apart by ambitions and prophecies."

She tried not to look surprised, but she was sure she could feel her eyes widen and had to clamp her teeth together to keep from letting her jaw drop, "W-what kind of prophecies?"

"When we born the old Master Mage of Cephiro made a prophecy for each of us. The eldest would become the new Master Mage when his time came; he would aid the Magic Knights and show them the ways of Cephiro. The middle child would be led astray by greed and hatred and become the Dark one. Alone in the shadows he would wait until he could wield the Dark Blade then strike out against Cephiro. The third, the youngest of the three would be the Son of Cephiro and wield a blade crafted of the land and fed by the land with this blade he would fight and…"

A quick shake of a head from Yukito made him stop.

"And?" Umi persisted not noticing anything but the prophecy.

"And aid the Magic Knights against the Dark One," he said quickly.

"But I don't understand," Umi's voice was hoarse, "If you're such good friends why are you fighting each other?"

"We _were_ good friends," Yukito muttered, "Then I found out what each was destined to do to me, to take from me."

"What?" Umi whispered.

"Yukito stop this," Clef's voice was strong and angry, "You know you chose your path, everything will fall in its place now, but you had to take the first step."

"And you will see it fall won't you?" Yukito's eyes flared like a roaring fire.

"No, I will do everything in my power to prevent it; I would never betray you, but Cephiro has a will of its own. It takes what it demands, and I am only one Mage against the will of the world."

"I chose my path for my love of Cephiro, I walk this path because I am _not_ void of responsibilities," Yukito lashed out.

"You're angry because you got the short-end of the stick I know," Clef said softly, "But would you rather be Kino?"

Yukito shook his head, "May we take Mokona on this journey?"

Clef muttered at the change of subject but answered civilly, "For that you must speak to Princess Emeraude, Mokona is hers."

He nodded, stood and left. Umi stayed there, completely shocked. After a moment she stood, bowed and exited quickly.

She walked around the castle, looking for him.  She stopped at the gardens when she heard voices and stayed to listen.

"Princess Emeraude, Priest Zagato," this was Yukito, just his voice made her heart jump.

"Son of Cephiro," Princess Emeraude's voice smiled.

"May I have permission to take Mokona on the journey?"

"You're not staying then?" her voice fell.

"I cannot," he answered.

'Not staying?' Umi asked herself.

"Clef?" this was the deep, powerful voice of Zagato.

"Gomen nasai, but I can't stay here with him."

"We understand," Emeraude told him.

"And the Water Knight?" Zagato persisted.

Yukito looked to the doorway where he could feel she stood though he could not see, "She'll know."

"Well of course you can take Mokona; I should have thought of sending him before," Emeraude granted.

"Arigato Princess," he turned and walked from the room.

Umi shrunk into the shadows as he passed her, and he frowned. She followed at a safe distance until he reached his room. After a moment she slowly walked to his door and opened it feeling no need to knock. She stood in the doorway and watched as he hastily put things in saddlebags, "What are you doing?" she asked from the doorway.

"Packing," he didn't turn.

She walked in the door and shut it behind her, sitting on his bed softly, "Why?"

He tried to pretend that he didn't know she had overheard, "Time to move on."

"Move on?" her eyes were full of fear, "What do you mean? You're leaving? Forever?"

"No, I'm going to the Forest of Silence, when you're ready I want you to go there. I'll find you on the outskirts. No magic can penetrate the forest except that made of the Forest," he wouldn't look at her.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed, "I know you were there Umi."

"Where?"

He muttered under his breath then burst out, "In the gardens!"

She had never him angry before, and she cowered.

"Gomen," he sat beside her and took her hand, "But I wish you wouldn't be so secretive with me."

"I don't know how to be anything but," she looked down.

"I know, just try okay?"

"Sure."

"You don't want me to leave?" he knew without having to ask.

"Honestly," she smiled slightly, "Not at all."

"Ask me and I'll stay; I wouldn't mind for you."

"I couldn't ask that of you."

They were silent for awhile as far apart from each other as they had been in what seemed like a long while. The silence would never have been broken but for one question on Umi's mind, "There are some parts of that prophecy that are missing to me."

He nodded, "Some parts you don't need to know."

"Fair enough," she stood, "May I see you out?"

He stood regretfully and grabbed the saddlebags. As they walked through the palace hand in hand she decided to ask another question, "What's a Mokona?" 

He laughed, "Mokona is a creature; he's the creator of Cephiro and of your world."

"What?" she whispered.

"A shock huh? Wait until you see him," laughter shone in his eyes.

"He's the one Clef spoke of? The will of the world?"

"No," he shook his head sadly, "Cephiro is a living thing. Mokona created it, but it is controlled by nothing."

"Oh," she had hoped she could scream at this thing for causing Yukito and Clef so much pain. 

"He should be with Persea, down in the storage room, that's where they are most of the time," he explained.

"Storage of what?"

"Weapons."

Umi tried to imagine that beautiful happy girl in a dark dungeon surrounded by weapons; it was an interesting picture, "Huh?"

"Persea is the Master Craftsman in Cephiro. She makes all the best weapons, she made yours," he explained, but he had expected her to be more shocked and had to ask when she only showed mild surprise, "You don't seem shocked."

"Four months ago I would have been shocked, but not now," Umi whispered.

"Why?" 

"Because when the Japanese bombed America all the men were sent to war, drafted. When they left, everyone thought that America would fall because there were no more men to run the factories, but the women refused to give up. They took up the men's tools and picked up right where their husbands and sons had left off. It doesn't surprise me to hear of women making the best tools for death anymore," she explained grimly.

"Oh," he tried to change the subject, "Anyway…"

"Yeah anyway," but nothing came of the desperate attempt. 

They descended steps and found themselves in what Umi had expected. A dungeon filled with swords and axes and bows. She gasped though when she saw the girl Persea in a flowing white dress chasing a little pink ball of fluff with huge rabbit ears around the room.

"When I get my hands on you! That was going to be a sword for the Lord of Embertown to fight off stray monsters! What am I going to tell him now?! Oh when I get you I'm going to stretch your ears so far!" she ranted as she chased it around the room.

"Puu puu puu!" it screamed always just a bit out of reach. After a moment it jumped on her head then went behind her. She let out an aggravated sigh and began the chase in another direction.

Umi burst out laughing and almost fell over with the sight, this was certainly not what she had pictured, not at all. 

"Uh…Persea," Yukito called, "Can you not hurt him too bad? We need him."

Persea stopped and turned, sweat dropping, "Uh…hi Son of Cephiro, well you see, he ruined my dance for this great weapon, and um…"

"No need to explain," Yukito dismissed it, "But really I must be on my way. Mokona!" 

Mokona happily bounced up to him and jumped into his arms almost mocking Persea with his constant, puu puu puu's. 

Persea glared at the thing, "Oh just wait till you get back here."

Umi's jaw dropped, now she was shocked, "_That is the creator of the world?!_" 

Both Yukito and Persea laughed and nodded, "Amazing isn't it?" Persea asked, "That something that's such a nuisance and so annoying, and so…is the creator the world. I'm just glad the rest of this place isn't anything like him."

"Puu?"

Persea shook her head, "So you're leaving then?"

He nodded.

"And them?"

"They'll meet me later, I just can't stay here with…" he didn't need to finish.

"Clef," Persea ended it, and he nodded, "Of course, well I hope this little fluff ball is more of a help than a hindrance."

"Arigato," they turned and walked up the steps the creature Mokona puuing all the way. 

When they reached the door to the palace Umi stopped and looked outside. His eyes followed hers, and he noticed they were staring at the ocean. He clicked with his tongue, and his stallion came cantering up toward him, completely saddled, "Stableboy, that's where I went first," he explained, so she wouldn't have to ask, "You understand right?" he asked softly when he had mounted.

"Of course, it's not forever," she smiled, and he smiled back, reached down and kissed her as she stood on her tiptoes to reach him. 

"I'll see you soon," he touched her cheek gently then turned and kicked the horse into a gallop. She watched him turn back and look and tried to smile. He was too far to see the tears that ran down her cheeks. All he saw was the beautiful girl standing on the steps to the Palace of Cephiro her light blue hair blowing in the wind her blue ovum gem shining on her hand. 

When he was out of sight he stopped and used his connection with her, closing his eyes and watching;

She turned and ran, her tears blinding her. She ran hard through the palace and didn't even realize where she was going until she ran into Clef.

"Umi?" he held her shoulders, and she looked up into his eyes and wanted to kill him.

"It's all your fault!" she screamed and ripped away.

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"If you hadn't been so hard on him he wouldn't have left! It's your fault he left me!" she turned and walked quickly away; she needed to be alone.

"Gomen, Umi," he whispered and walked the other way.

"It won't always be that way," he muttered and took off once more for the Forest of Silence.

*Sighs* Okay! Hello again! I thought I should clear some things up right now. This is going to be _long_ probably the longest fic I've ever written and there will be more about the other Knights starting next chapter. Sometimes it's hard for me to write about Hikaru though, I have the hardest time getting her personality because she's nothing like me. Ha, anyway… the prophecy is going to be revealed by the time they all get their Rune-Gods, and about the Rune-Gods. I _can not_ do old English so don't ask why they're not using thee and thy and all that. There's also going to be more conflict with the Knights once Umi's past is revealed *grins* I'm especially proud of the plot of this story because I actually developed it _before_ I started! Oh god this is really long so I'm going to shut up now. Any other questions I'd be glad to clear up! Arigato and till next chapter ja! ^.^*


	10. The Wind Temple

Chapter 10 The Wind Temple

After a few days of waiting they were ready to leave. They mounted their horses, waved goodbye and set out for the Forest of Silence.

"You have the Son of Cephiro I don't know why I should have to come," Ferio was grumbling as they trotted toward the lush greenery of the Forest.

"He's a wild spirit, unreliable. Clef seemed insistent that someone who knows the land should come and keep tabs on him," Hikaru responded and avoided Umi's eyes.

"Send Ascot or Lafarga or Lantis," Ferio muttered, but nothing more was said.

When they reached the Forest it was night, "We should stop here," Ferio told them, and they dismounted on the outskirts of the Forest and pulled out blankets, "It would be easier if he hadn't taken Mokona."

"Oh stop complaining," Fuu scolded and smiled.

At first he glared but slowly it turned to a grin.

§§§~~~

She wandered around the Forest aimlessly; it was pitch black, but her eyes were well adjusted. The others had been asleep for hours, but she was worried; he said he would find her. She took her shoes off and the small silver dagger she had carried for protection in the internment camp, (she still didn't remember how she had smuggled that in) and put her feet in the creek. She put her head on her knees, and tears fell down her cheeks, where was he?

Cold steel touched the back of her neck as someone whispered, "You shouldn't be in the woods alone at night; it could get you into trouble with beauty such as yours."

Her heart pounded as she jumped up and threw herself at him so hard he fell, "Ow," he managed to choke.

"Gomen," she whispered closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled herself as close to him as she could.

"Miss me?" he joked softly moving to his side, so he could see her clearly.

"You have no idea," she answered turning to face him.

"I missed you too," he reached a hand over and touched her cheek running his fingers down her slender neck. 

She took his hand and brought it to her lips. He bent in and kissed her, pushing her onto the lush grass. He pulled back for only a second before she grabbed his neck and pulled him back.

When they broke away he was almost on top of her, only inches apart, their bodies touching gently.

She pulled his neck down and whispered, "Make love to me," in his ear.

He was startled but shook his head and sat up. She sat up too and looked at him, her expression showed confusion and deep pain, "I won't ever hurt you like that," he managed to whisper.

"It won't hurt me," she took his hand, "I want to be with you."

"There have been others Umi," he looked away from her trembling lip.

"But there haven't been for me; I want you," she was to the point of pleading, "I- I love you."

"When I look at you," he cupped her face in his hand, and she closed her eyes and nuzzled close, "I see a pure innocence and beauty. When I look in your eyes I see a love that I won't…can't destroy because I love you too… too much."

For a minute that seemed to last centuries there was silence until she nodded and came close, "Then just hold me, for tonight hold me and never let me go."

He wrapped his arms around her, and they lay together in the Forest, safe in each others arms. 

§§§~~~

"Umi! Umi!" she was startled awake by people shouting her name. She looked around and kissed Yukito awake. 

He smiled and kissed her back slowly sitting up.

"They've been looking for you everywhere," Fuu stopped short seeing her companion; she blushed and spoke to the ground, "You too Yukito; Ferio was given strict orders to ah…to ah…"

"To make sure this didn't happen," Ferio muttered heavily as he walked into the clearing.

Yukito's eyes narrowed, "And what exactly do you think happened?"

"Don't be daft!" Ferio scolded.

"No I really am curious to know," he challenged.

"You expect me to think that finding you alone in the forest with Umi gone all night and you just happen to be here, with her, you expect me to think that nothing happened?!" Ferio demanded, "I'm going to be in _so_ much trouble!"

"By who?" Yukito's eyes showed murder.

Ferio looked away, "No one of your concern."

One more sharp look, and he decided against testing the Son of Cephiro's nerves.

"Clef," he muttered meekly.

"I thought as much," Yukito muttered and stood giving Umi a hand up, "I suppose he wanted to make sure that she stayed unspoiled?" 

Ferio shook his head, "He said something about not leaving you two alone together because it would just hurt her in the long run."

Yukito mumbled under his breath, "As if I didn't already know better. Like I'm some four year old he has to watch over all the time."

Umi tried not to feel hurt at this feud, tried not to keep from wondering what was being hidden from her, but it was eating her inside.

"Where are we going?" Fuu asked curiously, and Yukito looked as if now he was thrown back into life, now they were on his ground, and he felt more comfortable. He knew Clef's magic would never penetrate the Forest that's why he had sent Ferio. 

"Wherever your heart leads us," he responded.

"My heart?" Fuu gulped heavily, "What do you mean by that?"

"The second Rune-God is yours," he answered simply.

"Mine?" she gulped again, "How wonderful."

"It's not so bad," Umi told her smiling, "Selece was quite enjoyable. I learned a lot about myself and him, and uh…" she grinned at Yukito, "Well not so much good stuff about him, but…"

"Where's Hikaru?" Ferio looked around.

"She probably got lost," Umi muttered angrily, "She doesn't have a lot of talent for this kind of thing."

Fuu shook her head, "You two really give me a headache. To avoid that again I'll go find her," she stood and walked into the Forest.

"Fuu you shouldn't go out there…" Ferio began, but she was already too far to hear. He was about to go after her, but Yukito stopped him.

"This is her journey, let her go."

§§§~~~

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Where are you?!" she called into the Forest but received no answer, "Really, she couldn't have gotten that far could she?" 

She must have walked at least a mile in every direction and still no sign of the girl. She sat down on a rock and took off her shoes massaging her feet. She loved the forest and could walk around for hours, but not without some pain. She hadn't walked like this in a long time, not since the streets had been safe to walk in. How long ago was that? Could she even remember? 

"When is Japan going to be at peace?" she whispered to herself trying to hold back tears. She thought about the way her father acted. He acted as if winning this war was more important than anything else, as if it was more important than even her. She was beginning to think that was true, and she sighed wishing that things could change. That the war would just end, and everything would be over. Why had they bombed America? Did anyone even know what they were fighting for? 

"Fuu, Magic Knight of Wind," there was a hollow voice whispering in her ear. She spun but there was nothing there.

"What?"

"Find me, free me, and I will be yours to control," it whispered, and she followed the voice completely forgetting her aching feet or her lost companion as she replaced her shoes and listened hard to the voice. 

She followed it around and through trees not even bothering to find out where she was, not worrying about getting back. All she did was listen to the voice grow louder, more demanding of her, "Fuu, find me, free me."

"I'm coming," she whispered though the voice still seemed far. It seemed to be in the very being of the wind around her, the air, the trees, the whole world seemed to glow with that voice. She was almost sure that it could hear her everywhere though she didn't know how. 

"Hurry."

It seemed urgent, so she sped up. 

"Faster."

Her feet seemed to fly, and she didn't know where she was pulling this strength from. She was tired from riding so much and then walking, but somehow she forced her body to push on, and she found herself flying toward the voice

As she looked around to see where she was she saw only white around her. She drew in a deep breath as she realized she was literally flying, soaring toward that voice. She came out of the clouds and gasped at the sight beneath her; a tiny village. She smiled, slowly getting used to this strange phenomenon and watched the people work. She wondered what would happen if someone decided to take a break and look at the sky, but no one did so her fears were put at ease.

"Fuu this is no time for simple pleasures," the voice scolded, and she took off toward it.

The voice grew louder and louder as she drew nearer and nearer her final destination. Her stomach twisted in knots, and she squirmed in the air, but all was forgotten as she saw what was ahead; a huge floating palace in the sky.

She drew forward and looked at the stone doors. A harsh wind blew by, but she didn't even move. It barely seemed more than a light breeze, "What?"

"Fuu, Magic Knight of Wind, you may enter," the voice made her whole body vibrate.

She got close to the door and touched the engraved, 'W' in the doors. When she did they swung back with a crash that rattled her bones.

§§§~~~

"What's taking her so long?" Ferio stood and paced. Hikaru had been back for many hours when Yukito went to find her. 

"Be patient," Yukito instructed.

"I can't be patient! The Forest is a dangerous place. I shouldn't have let her go alone. What if…" he didn't realize how worried he sounded, but Umi and Hikaru caught ever word and even now were stifling snickers.

'This will do nicely,' a voice rung inside Umi's head, and she looked up. It looked as if no one else had heard it.

Then she heard Yukito's voice arguing back, 'Windam you have no right to bring him into your testing.'

'I have every right,' the voice Yukito called Windam responded.

'He isn't some beggar village boy; he's the Prince of Cephiro!' Yukito shouted.

Umi stared in amazement. She watched Yukito move around effortlessly, he even spoke to Ferio as if this battle wasn't raging inside his head. What she didn't understand was why it was raging in hers.

'And she isn't a country bumpkin; she's the Magic Knight of Wind!' Windam countered.

'Why do you need him? She rejected him; it's obvious.'

'A humbling experience that you should experience,' Windam said dryly. 

Umi put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

'That doesn't answer my question,' Yukito said dryly.

'She dreams about him. You know Ferio, he just moves too fast.'

There was a long silence before Yukito answered, 'If you don't harm him you have my blessing.'

'I did not need your permission.'

She realized it was over and looked up.

"Ferio!" she turned just in time to see the Prince of Cephiro vanish, and Hikaru looking mortified. 

Yukito didn't look surprised, "He's being used in Fuu's test; he'll be fine," he said simply. He turned to assure Umi, but found she didn't seem effected at all. He stared curiously, but she shrugged and got ready for bed.

§§§~~~

Fuu looked around her and stared at the beautiful marble pillars around her, "Where am I?" she asked, and a noise made her spin and draw her sword. She looked behind her and tried to see what had made the noise.

'Magic Knight of Wind,' a voice echoed in the stones around her, that same voice, 'What would you do for the protection of your loved ones?'

She looked confused, but the voice demanded an answer, "I would do anything for my loved ones, I would die for them," she said quietly.

'What would you do for the Prince of Cephiro?' the voice continued in that same formal tone.

"What?" Fuu whispered, her eyes widening, "Ferio?"

'You know him,' the voice showed amusement, 'I thought you might be interested.'

"What have you done with him?!" she screamed, "If you hurt him…!"

'Ah, so you do care for him.' 

She recoiled, "I…"

'So if I maybe did…this,' Ferio's limp body landed on the floor in front of her.

"Ferio!" she knelt by him and let down her sword, "What have you done to him?!" 

"Fuu," he whispered and looked up at her, "Fuu you have to get out of here, there's something not safe in lurking in this place," he shut his eyes.

"Ferio," Fuu whispered, "Ferio!" he wouldn't open his eyes, "FERIO!" Carefully she lay his body back on the floor and picked up her sword, "Come out here and fight. You hurt him and for this I can never forgive you. Come out here and fight me, are you afraid?!" 

'You're brave Wind Knight especially considering your little skill,' the voice mocked.

"I have enough skill to kill you, coward!" 

'Why die for him? Is he a loved one? Would he die for you?' the voice questioned.

"Of course he's a loved one!" Fuu screamed, and didn't realize until after the fact what she had just said, "He's a friend," she added, "And he would die for me; he's fought with his life to protect me, fearlessly. I owe him the same. Are you going to fight me or am I going to have to find you?!" The sword in her hands began to mold, and she looked down. It was longer, "What?" she whispered. 

Two doors at the end of the hall swung open, and something soared out. Fuu screamed at what she saw, and Ferio ran to her side.

"What the…" he stopped and realized what it was. 

'Magic Knight of Wind, step forth,' the thing commanded, and Fuu just stared.

"Fuu," Ferio touched her shoulder gently, and she jumped. 

"What? Ferio," she smiled, "You're okay, I thought…"

"I must have been part of your test," he told her softly, "It's okay, do as he says."

She nodded trusting Ferio more than the creature in front of her and stepped forward into the darkness. The doors slammed shut, and Ferio settled to wait wondering why he had been used in her tests. He couldn't help but love the fact that she was glad to see him unharmed, maybe there was something there yet.


	11. Windam

*Kaiya: I sent you an email saying that I'd like to have some of the old English stuff for help in this story later on but either I sent it to the wrong place (most likely) or something. Anyway ^.^ in case you didn't get that I really would like to try that out and thank you sooo much for offering!*

Chapter 11 Windam

"Who are you?" Fuu demanded the second the doors swung shut looking around her cautiously. 

'I am the Rune-God Windam,' the answer was simple, and she stared up at the giant Phoenix. 

It looked like a lion with a bird head and wings. It was huge and beautiful, but frightening all at the same time.

"I don't understand," Fuu whispered.

'You have much to learn about Cephiro,' the voice seemed almost sad, 'You all do. You will have much conflict with the Water Knight, but you will end up on the right side, you both will. She will be hurt, but it is inevitable.'

"Why would I fight with Umi?" Fuu asked, and the Phoenix shook its head.

'I cannot explain, it is for her.'

"Fine then why will she be hurt?" Fuu sounded almost irritable as though she was talking to a friend not a giant spirit that could rip her apart without a thought.

'That is for the Son of Cephiro,' Windam answered, 'You though are the Magic Knight of Wind and destined to head for your own path. That path is a good one, and you will suit it well.'

"There is a path for me?"

'Yes, there is a path for everyone, your path intersects with the other two and creates the basis of Cephiro's survival. Intertwined with that are the paths of the three Mages, the Black, the White and the Blue. You will learn it sooner than you want to so of it I will not speak anymore.'

"Okay," Fuu looked more confused than ever, and he laughed slightly in a screechy voice.

'You will be strong, not like the last, you will be strong but mostly smart. You will be the strategist of the three. You are, are you not?' Windam didn't seem to ask the question, just implied.

"I am…" she stopped not sure what to say, "My father…" no, that was no good, "I was trained…" Trained? She was a girl not a soldier, but it was true the Japanese had been trained as had the Germans and the Italians, "Our family is known for strategy," she said simply.

He shook his head almost sadly, 'You are your father's daughter and your father is a military genius. He developed most of the attacks that Japan placed upon America; he passed it to you.'

She nodded and looked down, "But of that I am not proud. I'm not sure that I would be able to use any of it. It makes me sick to think of what it can do."

'But you must get over what is going on in your home. I know much of your home only from watching you; I know that whatever you do when you get back your decision will be the right one. Now, I know that those two need you. The Water Knight is smart when it comes to running and fighting individually, but she has no coordination. She fends for herself and that's all. She doesn't care for anyone but herself, and she's not used to fighting with anyone else. She'll need your help. The Fire Knight, she is untrained. You will teach her, both of you, teach her what she has been sheltered from, and in turn she will teach you how to accept and forgive. She will give you back some of the innocence you lost.'

Fuu nodded, "I will do everything I can to save this land."

'I know and I trust that you will succeed, that's why I did no drastic tests. I see a strength in you that there is no denying, in all of you. You do not need to be tested; it shows through the whole way,' he seemed to smile down at her, 'You will be the Magic Knight of Wind that has been destined to come, the Magic Knight that has been foretold for centuries.'

Streams of Wind engulfed her, and the doors opened as she felt that her armor had changed once more. She walked out, and Ferio stood and smiled at her.

"You're okay," he sighed, "And you've revived Windam."

She grinned, "I guess I have," she looked back at the door as her Rune-God told her.

'Give him a chance, he isn't used to being so wrapped up in one person. His feelings for you are different than anything he's experienced.'

She laughed and thanked him. As they walked to the doors they swung open, and Ferio gulped as he saw that there was only clouds beneath them.

"You're kidding me right?"

Fuu smiled and took his hand. He looked at their hands and then at her and then at their hands before she jumped and pulled him with her.

Before he knew what was going on he was soaring across the clouds and flying over a village, "What?" 

"You can fly when you touch me," Fuu smiled and enjoyed the wind whipping against her face. 

"Oh," Ferio said softly, and they flew closer to the ground when they heard hooves coming quickly.

"Fuu!" she looked down and saw Umi calling to her. They landed softly and mounted almost immediately.

"What's going on?" Fuu asked curiously noting that their armor had changed as well.

"Something in the nearby village," Umi answered, "We heard screams, and the moon just arose."

Fuu got a sinking feeling in her stomach as the horses galloped to the village she had flown over during the day. She looked around and saw buildings on fire as women and children screamed and cried. Men hurried around trying to put out the fire that was consuming their town. 

The smaller houses were made of straw, but the larger were magnificent palaces made of marble and limestone. She couldn't believe the difference in the houses, but she saw them all being destroyed, "Who did this?!" her voice was angry. 

"I bet I know," Yukito and Umi simultaneously got off their horses and drew swords. The other three followed and tied their horses before walking through the town. 

There's got to be something I can do, Umi thought and looked around. She saw the pain in Fuu's expression and wanted to do something. 

"Umi," Yukito called her forward, and she went to his side looking around her warily and telling the others to be on their guard. 

"Whoever did this needs to die," Fuu whispered.

"Funny you should say that considering this looks so familiar to you I'm sure. Only last time you saw a scene like this death was far from your mind, more like congratulations," Hikaru muttered, and Fuu's eyes darted to her.

"What?"

"This is exactly what Pearl Harbor looked like just after you bombed it," Hikaru said cruelly, and Fuu glared.

"You act as if it was my plan!" 

"It wasn't your plan I'm sure, but I think you supported it. At least that's what I got from it. Some of my best friends had brothers that died there. I lost some of my best friends because I was Japanese. For that I can never forgive the Japanese. I regret ever even having the cursed blood in my veins," Hikaru spat.

"Traitor!" Fuu screamed and raised her sword.

"Stop now," Umi's eyes were like ice as she and Yukito walked over and saw the scene, "None of you have any room to talk, you didn't have to…" she stopped and shook her head looking at them disgustedly, "Even if we don't all consider ourselves Japanese we're all Magic Knights and that alone is enough reason to stop this. We have to be on our guards in case…" she stopped because she felt someone behind her. She spun and looked at him in the eyes.

"Who shall we play with today?" he mocked, and Umi's grip on her sword tightened. She wanted to kill him for stealing what he had from her. She wanted to kill him for hurting these people, and for causing so much anguish, "I want to play with the Water Knight but…" he looked at Umi wistfully, "Not today, later perhaps, today I think I'll go with the Wind Knight," he walked to Fuu who stood completely frozen.

"Umi," Yukito whispered to her, "Go do what I told you. I'll stay here with them. These people need your help." 

She nodded and ran toward the biggest fire, "Mizu no Ryuu!" she screamed, and a Dragon made of water flew from her fingers. The others watched awed as the house was drenched in water and the fire put out.

"Ruining my fun," the Dark One shook his head, "Oh well," he turned back to Fuu, "Now what shall we take from you?"

"Nothing," Ferio stepped forward and met the Dark One's sword. They fought hard, and the Dark One backed up a few steps before he threw Ferio's sword from his hand. 

"Ferio!" Fuu screamed and threw her sword in front of the Dark One's blade before he could bring it down on the Prince.

"Arigato," he whispered as she struggled hard with him.

"Kino," Yukito hissed, and the Dark One dropped his sword on Fuu throwing her to the ground and faced Yukito.

"You've been to see Clef," his voice was vicious, "I can see it in your eyes."

Yukito scowled, "How else was I to get your taint off of her?"

"You shouldn't have bothered, you would have been safer if you hadn't," he laughed, "But either way this ends here and now."

"No I don't think much will be ending except your life," Umi whispered from behind, "Mizu no Ryuu!" she raised her hands, and the Dragon spun at him, its watery jaws wide open as it flew upon him. He shouted a curse at her and vanished.

Umi flew into his arms, and he tried to soothe her. She was shaking hard; she was tired from the use of so much magic, and so soon too.

"That was stupid," he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I couldn't stand to see you hurt," she responded and tried to calm her shaking body.

"But now you're vulnerable," he pulled up her face, so he could see her eyes, "And your life means more to me than my own."

"And mine to yours," she answered, and he tried not to grimace.

"Fuu," Ferio shook her shoulders gently, and she opened her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"Huh?" she looked around her and jumped up, sword raised.

"It's okay, he's gone," Ferio said gently, and Fuu sighed, relieved.

"How?" she asked, and he pointed to Umi who was shaking in Yukito's arms, "She's always saving us. I just wish I could do something in return."

"I don't," Hikaru muttered, and Fuu tried not to glare at the girl. It seemed Windam was wrong; it looked as if the only true enemies were her and Hikaru. She couldn't imagine anything making her hate Umi. 

"I think it's time we all got some sleep. We'll ride in the morning," Yukito said over Umi's shoulder, and they nodded and began to get sleeping bags out.

"What are you doing?" Ferio asked, and they looked at him confused.  

"Getting ready for bed," they answered, and Yukito laughed.

"You don't need them, Mokona!" he called and the little fur-ball jumped up to him.

"Where have you been?" Umi demanded, and the thing puued in response, "Is that _all_ it can say?" she whined, and Ferio and Yukito laughed again.

"Yes," Yukito told her, "And Mokona doesn't like danger; he always runs when it's around. It's quite a little warning system. Right when he disappears then the fun begins."

"Oh how reassuring," Umi muttered.

"I think it's cute!" Hikaru hugged the little creature that puued, obviously extremely pleased with the arrangement.

"I think it's annoying," Umi mumbled, but didn't say more about it.

"Mokona a couple tents please," Yukito asked politely, and the gem on its head began to glow and out of it came two tents, but they weren't exactly tents. They were egg-shaped and when you walked in them they were more like hotel rooms with beds and dressers equipped with all kinds of clothing.

"Cool," Hikaru grinned.

"Arigato Mokona," Fuu thanked it, and Umi just stared.

"It can do _that_ but it can't talk?!" she burst out.

The others laughed, and she eventually got in on the fun.

After a minute they realized the reason they had asked for tents was because they were going to bed and walked inside the tents. Umi and Yukito were the last two to go in.

"Guess this is good night," he told her softly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to go in just yet," she whispered and kissed him. He grinned and kissed her neck.

"We're going to be in trouble if we don't," he told her, and she laughed.

"I don't really care."

"You need to sleep though," he wrapped a piece of her hair around his finger, "Because we have to ride tomorrow, early."

"You're all I need," she looked into his eyes and sounded serious.

"Please don't say that," he begged, and she looked worried.

"Why?"

"Because it's a dangerous thing to say with anyone, especially me," he responded, and she looked distressed.

"What do you mean by that?" she pulled away from him, "If you mean you're planning to leave me like the others you have to realize that I'm not one to stand that kind of thing."

He shook his head, "I would never do that to you."

"Then what? What are you hiding from me?" she questioned.

"I will tell only when you tell," he answered.

She looked down, "My father…" tears welled in her eyes.

"Sh…" he put a finger to her lips and moved it away kissing her softly, "I don't want to know if it will make you cry. I never want to see you cry."

She looked down and away, "I understand," she turned, but he caught her wrist.

"You don't understand, but you do understand that I can't explain."

She nodded, "Something like that."

"For now, until it's time let's just pretend that there are no secrets and just be together okay?" 

She smiled and agreed.

He kissed her one last time, and they walked inside the different tents.

They rode through the village and surveyed the damage. Luckily not much had been completely destroyed, but many houses were burnt horribly, and the effect would only cripple the people further. They smiled and thanked the Magic Knights for their help, but behind their eyes was a strong look of fear. Where would they sleep? What would they farm? Much of their crop had been destroyed, what would they eat? They never asked for further help from the Knights or mentioned any of their problems. 

"What is this village called Ferio?" Fuu asked as they rode through.

"Breezeville," he answered simply, "It is the home of the Magic Knight of Wind."

"What?" Fuu inquired in a whisper.

"Just a legend," Yukito said gruffly.

"It is said that a Magic Knight of Wind will settle in Cephiro and be the protector of this city, that she will have some of her most precious memories here," Ferio elaborated.

"That's not getting off to a good start," Fuu muttered.

"Basically each of you are like guardians to three central cities of Cephiro; the palace being directly in between them all," Yukito muttered, "They are like strongholds," he sent a glance towards Fuu.

She nodded and stored that bit of information for later.

"So where are we going?" Hikaru questioned.

"Toward the heated mountains, toward Embertown," Yukito answered.

As they rode Fuu brought up a question that she had since her meeting with Windam, "What are the Black, White and Blue Mages?"

Yukito winced when Ferio answered.

"They are three Mages said to be connected by a strong friendship, but all must follow different paths and each ends up loosing something by the hands of the others. They say that all three, when they surface, will be in love…" Ferio was stopped by Yukito. 

"Fairy Tales told to little children. You know those stories aren't true."

"If they aren't true why does she know about them?" Ferio demanded.

"Because Windam likes to put things in people's mind that shouldn't be there; he's notorious for it," Yukito said sharply.

"Be careful what you say around me," Fuu warned.

"Oh don't worry Wind Knight, of all the Rune-Gods I believe I like Windam the most," Yukito told her, "And Selece the least."

'Don't insult me like that!' Windam's voice raged in her mind. 

'Windam you're slacking,' another voice jeered.

'Both of you have no room to talk considering I'm in the lead,' Selece sounded smug.

'That's just because…' the other voice began.

'I can hear this!' Yukito informed them, 'And Windam I wish you wouldn't tell her things about my life. That goes for you too Selece, and when your time comes you too Rayearth.'

'I just mentioned three Mages,' Windam complained, 'What's the harm in that?'

'What's the harm in that?' Yukito muttered in her mind 'What's the harm?! What if the rest of the prophecy slips?!'

'And that would be bad because…?' the other voice asked, drawing the last word out.

'There are some things not even I want to know, and other things no one needs to know,' Yukito said softly, 'You know it will just hurt her any other way.'

They sighed, 'You are difficult,' they informed him before disappearing from her mind. 

She tried to pretend there were no secrets between them, but it was hard because there were.

*I decided to give the Rune-Gods distinct personalities. It makes it a bit more interesting, and I can't imagine that _anything_ that is as old as them wouldn't want to spice up their lives with a little bit of action so please bear with me. ^.^*


	12. Crossing the Third Hurdle; Friendship

*dun dun dun! *dramatic movie sounds* next chapter yey! So anyways I want to know what you think is going on here. Predictions? Ideas? Anything? Think about it, because I thought I kinda gave it away in this chapter but I'm not sure ^.^

Oh, also, there is some extremely mild gross stuff in this chapter not anything close to being a different rating or anything, but if you can't stomach that kind of thing you should probably turn back now. Just a fair warning.*

Chapter 12 Crossing the Third Hurdle; Friendship

The ride was a long one lasting a week. They went from village to village being careful not to expose themselves. They tried to keep their ovum gems hidden, but it wasn't very successful and once someone screamed Magic Knights, and they had to flee. 

"Why can't they just know?" Hikaru grumbled, "What is wrong with us being known?"

"Cephiro isn't entirely perfect. There are some who are aiding the Dark One in his cause. If anyone hears where we are they'll tell him," Yukito explained.

"It doesn't seem to matter though," Fuu said quietly, "He appears wherever we are, at least that's what it seems like." 

Yukito sighed, "I'm afraid that's my doing."

"What?!" 

"We are all connected; we have been for many years. He always knows where I am, and I always know where he is. That's how Clef keeps tabs on me," he added to Umi when she looked about to ask, "But as long as we travel through the Forest, unless he gets close the bond is weak. When we get out of the forest though…" he grimaced, "We will have to ride hard to the mountains and hope he doesn't realize that we've broken out until it's too late."

"What will happen once we revive all the Rune-Gods?" Hikaru asked.

"Then you will fight with them as one against the Dark One," Yukito looked down, "And according to the prophecy Clef and I will as well."

Umi tried not to worry at that look.

When they reached the end of the Forest of Silence they could see the mountains in the distance. 

"We're going to have to gallop all the way there?" Hikaru moaned looking at the mountains. Even though she had been riding for quite some time now she wasn't very good, and she couldn't stand the pain that galloping caused her.

"Yes, but not now. We'll go early in the morning when he can't reach us and hope that we make it the whole way during the day," Yukito had Mokona pull out tents before they made a fire and sat around it. 

They laughed and even managed to find something close to marshmallows for them to toast. They were all having a good time and laughing, and Umi found herself in love with the people around her. Even through their differences they were getting along, "Hey Hikaru," she called to the girl who turned, and was surprised to see that she was met with a smile instead of a glare, "No hard feelings?" 

Hikaru grinned and nodded, "Not at all Umi-chan."

Umi felt her cheeks become red, "Arigato." 

Hikaru winked and turned back to the conversation she was having with Fuu.

"Umi-san will you pass the marshmallows?" Fuu asked, and Umi blinked.

"Uh…yeah," she passed the bag and realized that this night had changed them. Now they were the best of friends, and nothing could separate them. She didn't think that she had ever had friends like this, never before had she felt this close to a few people. She had always had friends, but not anyone she could confide in. She felt that she could tell them anything.

"You truly are the Magic Knights," Yukito seemed to read her thoughts.

"Clef said that I would learn, and I think he was right," Umi agreed, not even thinking what she was saying before she said it.

"He normally is," Yukito muttered.

Umi looked into his eyes, "You are destined to fight together. Why do you despise him?"

"I told you I can't tell you," he whispered, "As you have your secrets I have mine."

"But I'm ready to tell my secrets," she didn't want to hide anymore. She wanted her friends to know who she was, what she had been through. She wanted to tell them, and she wanted her lover to know what he was dealing with. She thought that if she told them the nightmares would go away. 

"Even if you tell yours I don't think I can tell mine. You'll understand… someday," he tried to be gentle, but it hurt. 

"Why can't you trust me?" she didn't realize that all eyes were on them, and she didn't realize that they were all glaring at Yukito, ready to defend her.

"It's not trust Umi; it's the extra pain the information will cause you," he told her trying to fend them off, "Come with me," he offered a hand, but she wouldn't take it, "Umi?"

She shook her head and walked into the forest… alone.

They glared at him as he went to walk after her, "Don't move," Hikaru's voice was threatening.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Fuu stood with Hikaru. They followed Umi into the forest, and he watched them leave, completely numb. He turned and walked in the other direction, leaving Ferio to tend the fire and wait for everyone to return.

§§§~~~

"Umi-chan!" they caught up to her quickly, and she wiped away the tears.

"We were worried," Fuu told her as they walked by her on both sides, "You shouldn't just wonder off into the Forest alone."

Umi shook her head, "Gomen."

"He's just a jerk, don't worry about it," Hikaru told her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She put her head down and clenched her fists, "I don't understand him. He won't tell me, but I can see that it eats at him. I see the way he looks at me when he speaks of this matter; there's something about me that he's hiding. I don't like it; it bothers me, gives me the creeps."

They weren't quite sure what to say.

"It'll get better," Hikaru said after a long time.

"I sure hope so," she smiled at the girl who smiled back.

When they got back they found only Ferio, "He…ah…left," was all the explanation they got.

Umi's face twisted in worry, but a few words from the other two, and she was put at ease. She was beginning to trust them; she knew that soon she would tell them.

§§§~~~

"Umi," he touched her shoulder, and she jumped awake.

"Huh?" she stayed quiet, so she wouldn't wake the other two. 

"Come with me," he pulled her up, and she groaned softly. 

When he had her up they were close, and he could feel her breath against his chest. She tried to pull away, but he held her firmly but gently. He reached down to kiss her, but she turned her head. He looked hurt and let her go. She followed him out where they could speak freely. They walked through the woods until they reached the creek. She sat on a rock and waited for him to begin. She looked at her reflection in the water and smiled at what she saw. She didn't look sickly skinny anymore, simply slender and her hair had regained its shine. Her eyes were bright and sparkled in the moonlight. She touched her skin and saw her mother's face, "Mom…" she thought about her mother alone in that internment camp. A tear slipped down her cheek. There was no one to force her to eat the little food they got, there was no one to force her out of bed. She might not even be alive anymore. She tried to force the thought away, but it kept sneaking up on her, "No!" she screamed.

"Umi," he touched her shoulder, and she came back and realized what had just happened. She had been having a nightmare awake, "What is it?"

"Don't touch me," she ripped away and jumped into the water. It came just past her ankles and the current played with her pajama pants.

He looked at her, and she saw that he was in serious anguish, "Gomen nasai."

"How can I ever trust you?" she demanded, "You want me to open up to you, but you openly tell me that you have secrets? I'm willing to tell you, I _want_ to tell you, but still you will keep your secrets. I can't take that. It's eating me inside." 

He saw her expressions twisted in pain and wanted to kill himself for hurting her, "I keep my secrets to keep you safe, to spare you, to make sure you don't feel pain."

"I'm in pain because of what you keep to protect me!"

"Why? What is it you fear that I'm hiding?" he questioned; he knew he would never be able to tell her, no matter what happened she could never know.

"I don't know," she walked onto the shore and sat in the grass, "I don't know."

He sat near her, "Then why bother over it? You shouldn't have doubts. I love you," she turned and met his eyes, "And that's all that matters."

"Please don't do this to me," she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I can't stand secrets."

"Sh…" he touched her cheeks with his thumbs, "Don't cry; you're too beautiful to cry."

She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. She could feel her mind screaming as flashbacks hit her. It was some of the worst she'd had in a long time.

* "Where are you going?"

            "To a meeting."

"What kind of meeting?"

"A resistance meeting."

"Resistance of what?"

"The Germans."

"But they're a continent away."

"Too close for comfort, and I don't like the fact that they're possible allies."

"Oh can I come?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Why?"

"I've told you too much; it's a secret."

"Secrets are deadly," she whispered never looking up from her spot in his lap, "And I can't stand to lose anyone else."

He closed his eyes and pulled her close whispering words of love and encouragement in her ear.

"You don't understand," she turned and sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head near his neck, "If I lose you I'll be lost. I can't lose you like I lost him, not because of me."

Him? His mind raced, "You won't lose me Umi," he told her softly. Who's him?

She dug her fingers into his neck and kissed him.

"Umi," he said her name so softly it could barely be heard, "Who's him?"

She closed her eyes, then slowly reopened them, "My…" she choked.

"Sh…" he stopped her with a gentle kiss, caressing her with his fingers, "If you had another I don't care."

Her eyes flared, and she pulled away, "Arigato for your care," she said sarcastically.

"What?" he stood and looked at her flaring eyes.

"I told you there was never anyone else!" she screamed, "And you should believe me!"

"Even if there was I wouldn't be angry," he protested, "I just thought that…"

"You didn't think! You would have no right to be angry if there was someone else because there were many someone else's for you!"

"Umi," he grasped her hand forcing calm on her, "Listen!"

She wanted to throw herself in his arms and tell him everything, but she contained herself; she _was _angry with him, she told herself.

"Listen," he touched her cheek, "That's not at all what I meant. All I meant was to let you know if there was someone else you wouldn't have to worry. I want to know you."

She closed her eyes, "Gomen, I was just being a bitch."

He laughed slightly and kissed her, "No, I was being stupid and letting my ego get to me."

"Okay," she wrapped her arms around him, "Then I guess we're both at fault."

"That's fine with me," he ran his hands across her body as he kissed her neck.

"Touch me," she whispered; her breath was hot on his face as he looked up from kissing her.

"I am," he said softly.

"I want to be closer to you," she put her hands under his shirt and ran her hands down his chest.

"Stop," he begged with a quiver in his voice which only made her work harder.

"Come on," she pouted and kissed his ear, "Tell me you don't want this."

"I can't," he sounded scared, but she would never know his fear was for her.

"Then don't fight it," she pulled off the armor that everyone of Cephiro seemed to wear, and with a hand from him it fell silently as she put trembling hands to his shirt.

"You're shaking," he took her hands.

"I'm scared."

"Then don't do this," but he wasn't sure that what he said was what he wanted.

"I want to," she kissed him, "I want to."

§§§~~~

Fuu looked around her as she sat up. She saw Hikaru was sleeping peacefully and smiled. 'Where's Umi-san?' she asked herself. She got up and put on her clothes before walking out and breathing in the night. She pulled the sweater she wore closer to her and fingered her ovum gem before walking to Ferio's tent and calling softly, "Ferio." When he didn't answer she tried again only louder this time, "Ferio!" The third time she tried she winced from the volume fearing Hikaru would wake. When neither Hikaru nor Ferio came to greet her she walked inside.

He was curled up with the blankets tight around him sleeping soundly. She wondered how he had slept through that. She shrugged her shoulders and sat near him, "Ferio." 

"Fuu, gomen nasai," he whispered in his sleep.

She gasped and took a few steps back. When she realized what she was stepping back from she stopped. A determined expression appeared on her face, and she sat on the edge of the bed and shook him awake.

"Huh? What?" he looked up and met dazzling green eyes, "Fuu?"

She smiled, "Gomen, but have you seen Yukito? I haven't seen Umi-san, and I'm worried."

"Oh," he sat up, and she saw he didn't have a shirt on. She blushed and looked away, "What?" he looked down, "Oh," he grinned, got up, and put on a shirt. When he was finished he let her know, then began, "Yukito hasn't been in, not that I've heard, but it's hard to hear him; he's quiet."

"Yes," Fuu frowned slightly, "So is Umi-san, and I don't sleep like a rock."

"If they're both gone then they're together, and we should find them," he brushed the remark off, "Clef would have my head if something happened," Ferio tried not to stare at her beauty.

Fuu nodded, "I wish I knew what that was about."

He sighed and put on his cape and armor, "I'm not sure, but I don't like it. There's something big being hidden from me, and that's something that I don't like. There aren't many people who would dare to…" he stopped and thought about what he was saying; he didn't want to seem stuck up.

"Who would dare to keep secrets from the Prince?" she finished, and he smiled grimly.

"Yeah."

"I know, that's how life was for me too. My father was a major war general, and no one kept anything from me, if they did they would be suspected of treason or something. So everyone told me everything, but I wasn't sure that was a good thing. I don't like being feared."

He wanted to reach out and touch her, to take all the hurt away, but he held back his trembling hands and forced himself to a state of calm, "I don't fear you."

She smiled at him, "Arigato."

§§§~~~

Hikaru sat up and looked around and found herself the only one there, "What? Where are Fuu-chan and Umi-chan?" she asked no one in particular. 

"Puu, puu, puu!" was her response, and she looked down and smiled at the creature Mokona.

She got up and got dressed, putting on a red sweater and walked out. She found that the campsite was empty but for her, and the creature that had followed her, "Where is everyone?" she whined.

She didn't know if she should go after them or wait for them to get back. She knew that she wasn't very good in the woods, but her friends might need help. She set her jaw and walked into the forbidding forest in front of her in search of the other four.

§§§~~~

When she had his shirt off she ran her hands down his bare chest and kissed it gently. He took her hands and looked into her eyes before slowly moving his hands to her shirt. He slipped it over her head and just looked at her for what she was; her tiny frame and beautiful eyes with that luxurious hair that fell down her chest. He knew that his eyes said it all, but he wanted her to hear it, "You're beautiful."

She smiled and came close, pushing her body close to him as he put hands behind her back and lay her down on the soft grass. He fingered her lips before he kissed them, "You're sure?" he knew that it would be the last time he asked.

"Hai," she licked her lips, savoring the kiss.

"I love you," he pulled back a strand of hair, "Will you promise me that you'll always remember that?"

She nodded, "And you promise that you'll always remember that I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her again before he let his hands wander.

She tried not to beg for more as he caressed her skin with gentle, teasing touches and kisses. She tried to force herself closer and closer to him to no avail. He began working his way down her body when she heard a dangerous voice behind them.

"Well isn't this nice?"

She heard him curse and felt the murmur of words against her stomach. When she opened her eyes she was standing, fully clothed. 'What?' Then she remembered who she was with and didn't need to wonder. She summoned her sword and spun. She was surprised to find that Yukito didn't have his sword drawn, then she realized why when she met fiery blue eyes, "Fuck," was all she was able to whisper when she saw the Master Mage of Cephiro standing in front of her.

*That was the most disgustingly sick description I've ever written! That is the most I probably ever _will_ write so I'm _really really really_ sorry if you can't stomach stuff like that. There won't be that kind of thing in this fanfiction again so don't worry about it. Ha…I don't know where that came from, so anyway what do you think? Arigato for reading this far!*


	13. Burning Bridges

*I'm sorry it's been awhile since my last chapter. I wrote this manuscript as a project and turned it in and my teacher liked it and told me to reedit it so I've been stuck with that yuck! Anyway I just got an email from a reviewer that was really good, and I just wanted to put a note in here telling everyone how happy I am that you like my work. I never really thought that I would get as many reviews of this story as I have. So I'm really thankful that you're there to review my work and everything. I probably wouldn't be finishing this if it wasn't for the reviews I get so thanks a lot! I really appreciate it ^.^*

Chapter 13 Burning Bridges

"What were you thinking?!" she winced as she heard him beat her lover with his words again and again. She wanted to scream at him and tell him to shut up but held her tongue. Fuu was looking down and shaking her head while Hikaru tried not to snicker. Ferio looked as if he had failed and stayed quiet. The only ones that made a sound were Yukito and Clef as they battled head on for all to see.

"What I was thinking was none of your concern! None of this is!"

"_She_ is my concern," Clef sent a dangerous gaze toward Umi as she looked away.

"No, not yet," Yukito's voice was icy, "Until then you will not dictate what I do with my own life whether she is involved or not."

"It's not that easy, not this time," Clef made him turn around where he had tried to walk away, "You will not walk away from me this time. I've seen you whisk away more of my students than I want to think about, but you will not harm this girl."

Yukito turned, and Umi could see his hands were itching to draw the sword at his side.

"It's always been easy for you," each word that Clef spoke was dripping with venom and daring Yukito to draw his sword, "Just use people for what you can and disappear. I've let you get away with that far too many times; it ends here."

"I will not use her," Yukito growled.

"Step away Son of Cephiro, let the prophecy fall another way and spare her now before it's too late."

"I will not use her or harm her, and I will not step aside and watch the fall of the Magic Knights. Windam has begun speaking of the 3Mages, if the prophecy wants it so then why not let it fall?" Yukito demanded, "What is it to you whether or not the prophecy falls one way or another? Either way you win."

Clef glared, "The 3Mages," he scoffed, "Windam would say that, but you know better than to say such things. Leave her, leave her please, for the safety of us all," he said this so low it could only be heard by Yukito.

"I love her!" he burst out averting everyone's eyes, "And if you cannot see that you are blind. I will not step aside. If it weren't for the prophecy I'd…"

"But how do you know that it is not the prophecy that loves her? How do you know that she is only a perfection created by destiny? She is the Magic Knight of Water, girl from another world, mysterious, beautiful and powerful; you are not the only one who loves her," Clef's words tore through her like a knife.

"Yukito," her voice could barely be heard, but they both turned, "Is this true? Were you simply destined to love me?"

He looked from her to Clef, deciding something, before he finally spoke, "It is true that I was destined to love you, but that is not _why_ I love you. You're more than just beautiful, you're intelligent and strong and you light up those around you. I was destined to love you, but I can't imagine ever wanting anything else."

She felt her heart well up, and she was put at rest, blushing softly.

"Yukito come with me," Clef instructed, and he followed stiffly. 

Umi wanted to follow but knew that it wasn't her place, instead she was left with a blushing Fuu and a snickering Hikaru, "What?"

"We thought you were fighting Umi-chan," Hikaru giggled, and Umi grinned.

"Oh we were, but I couldn't stay mad for long."

Fuu wondered how Umi kept from blushing and shying away; she wished she had her confidence.

'Finally someone with sense gets involved!' Umi turned her head when she heard Windam's voice.

'Where have you been all this time Master Mage?' Selece growled.

'Yes _Guru_, where have you been? Aren't you part of this too?' Windam's voice was strained when he used the title.

'This is none of your concern Windam, or you Selece,' Clef's voice was crisp in her mind.

'It may not be Windam's concern, but it is Selece's!' the other voice argued.

'Rayearth's right, it _is_ Selece's,' Windam sounded smug.

'And _I _choose to let _them_ in, so where have you been Guru?' Selece sounded equally satisfied.

'At the castle making arrangements for the Princess and the others if something is to go wrong,' Clef sounded angry.

'Your duty lies elsewhere. You have taken care of the Princess for many years, now it is time to watch over others,' Selece's voice was calm, but Umi detected hidden fury.

'Look before you leap because if you don't you may catch my blade,' this was Yukito's voice, low, warning, and hostile, and she wasn't sure who he was warning, Clef or Selece, maybe both.

'Selece you know I am the Master Mage of Cephiro and my duty will forever lie with the Princess; it is where my love lies that concerns you,' he said it softly, but she could feel Yukito's anger as he put a hand on the hilt of his blade. She could feel his every movement, almost hear his thoughts. She wasn't sure that he wouldn't kill Clef. 

'Watch your words,' he growled instead.

'This war you two have caused, this rift; it is futile,' Selece suddenly seemed very tired, ridden with fatigue. 

'Selece is right; you should be building bridges, not burning them,' Windam too took on that solemn tone.

'Please, for the safety of the Water Knight, for the safety of the Magic Knights, unite. You know how the stories go,' the last voice too was ghostly, and Umi realized something else…old

And then everything was over, and the others were staring at her curiously.

"Umi-chan?" Hikaru asked, sounding unsure.

"Hai," Umi put on a smile and tried not to wonder about the conversation she had just heard inside her head.

"Where were you?" Hikaru persisted, and Umi laughed.

"Home," she whispered and then her mind did flash back to her home and her mother. How could she be feeling joy when her mother was crippled at that damned internment camp? Why hadn't she been thinking of her more? 

Because you don't want to remember, a little voice nagged at her, you've taken care of her long enough. It's time to live your own life, and you know it.

"Shut up," she whispered, and they turned.

"What?" Fuu looked at Hikaru, and both their eyes said that same thing; what did we say?

It's true, you know it, from the minute you walked in here you've wanted to forget about your past. _He's_ making you forget it.

"Shut up! That's not true!" she screamed, clenching her fists to her head.

"Umi-chan!"

"Umi-san!" the two girls ran to her, but Ferio drew his sword and stopped them.

"Move!" Hikaru ordered, but he stayed, standing rigid. 

"She is possessed and will only spread the demon to you," he told them calmly.

"No! She's sick! She needs our help!" Fuu tried to move past him, but he stopped every attempt.

"Why are you doing this?" Hikaru demanded.

"For your safety," Ferio replied, looking at Fuu, though it was Hikaru's question, "I wouldn't want harm to come to…the Magic Knights."

§§§~~~

She felt strong arms around her, "Sh… don't do this," he whispered, and she calmed. She put her hands on his arms and turned around, kissing him in an attempt to prove the voice wrong. He wouldn't want to hurt her, ever, "You're okay now?" he asked her softly, holding her tight against him.

"Hai," she smiled at him, and Clef scowled.

"The sun," Clef muttered, changing the mood some, "Has just risen, let us make a break for the mountains." 

They all looked at Umi warily and were going to insist otherwise when he held up a hand, "I will have no arguments."

"But…" Hikaru started.

"Umi-san, she…" Fuu couldn't finish.

"She's fine," Yukito told them harshly, and they were curious about the way he pushed it away so quickly, as if…as if it hadn't happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured them and mounted, "Hurry, we must be fast, the sun only stays awake so long and the mountains are far."

They took nervous glances at each other and nodded, saddling up and mounting. They kicked their horses into a gallop as Yukito said a spell, and they took off, sprinting towards the mountains as fast as the feet of their mounts could take them.

§§§~~~

"It won't be long now," a voice whispered around him, and he shook, "It won't be long now, don't worry old friend. You will see that the prophecy will fall another way, and it will be because of your dear dear Water Knight. She will scar you, I'll see to that."

"Shut up," Yukito whispered, "Leave her alone, you have no need of her. Leave her alone, leave Cephiro alone. What made you turn this way?"

Everyone looked around at him. Had he gone mad now too?

There was laughter and then no more, "There's no sense in talking to him, that phase was over years ago," Clef told him softly, and he nodded in agreement.

"I wish it was another way, but it must be so," he said determined, and no more was spoken.     

They reached Embertown safely and both Yukito and Clef assured them that they would be protected there. They said that it was a holy city, and were greeted by the mayor. They were given good housing, and no one dared to bother them.

"I don't understand," Umi muttered, "In the other places when we were known as the Magic Knights we were ambushed. We weren't allowed to be known. You said there were spies, but here…here it's different."

"It is different," Yukito agreed, "You have now revived two of the Rune Gods and are beyond spies. After another few days we will _want_ him to find us, for a final battle."

They all gave weak glances and spoke no more of the topic. They were eating dinner and laughing when Umi pulled them out of the crowded room and told them softly, "I'm ready to tell my secrets now."

She led them into the woods and to a nearby creek. She slowly crept onto a fallen tree and faced them. She didn't know why she took them outside, but she thought she'd need the forest to help her say this, "I guess," she had to clear her throat, "I guess it started in Japan…my home." 

They looked at her, shocked. They had never thought that she lived in Japan. They thought she might have lived there and then moved to some distant place where she could be away from the war. She had always seemed so neutral, almost like she hated both countries just because they were fighting. 

"Japan?" Fuu whispered, feeling her throat tighten. 

Umi nodded, "We…we lived in Tokyo…my mother, my father and I, near the Tokyo Tower. 118 Orange Street."

Fuu knew that neighborhood, that was the rich part of town, "You were wealthy then?"

She nodded again, "My father was a businessman, very profound." 

"Was?" Ferio asked, and a tear fell from her eye. 

Yukito wanted to stop them, make them stop questioning her, make _her_ stop answering their questions. But he too wanted to know, he was curious, so he didn't stop her.

"The Germans were invading Europe, taking control, forcing the Jews into camps. All the while the Japanese remained at home, silent. Then…" she had to stop, the people of Cephiro had questions in their eyes.

"Germans?"

"Europe?"

"Jews?"

"The Germans are the Japanese, our people's allies," Fuu began.

"Oh yes," Hikaru said dryly, "See they put these people, the Jews, they're like a different religion, they believe in a different creator," she explained, "They put them in these camps where they're beaten, starved, and killed."

Fuu glared when Ferio asked, "And you're…allies with these people?"

"Stop," Umi whispered, "I'll explain."

Everyone looked at her, and they saw a wisdom in her eyes, something that could come only from being neutral, from despising both sides. 

"The Germans are a people from a country in Europe. Europe is a continent, a big mass of land that is divided up into small little countries. Each country has its own ruler and way of ruling, its own law." 

When understanding came into their eyes she continued, "The Germans and the Japanese are trying to…trying to take over the world, our world. They have allied with a few countries and want to destroy everything they can and bring it under one rule."

Fuu tried to argue, but she stopped her by turning her eyes and continuing, "The Americans are really the only ones standing in their way," here a gleam of pride shown in Hikaru's eyes, "The Americans don't want anyone to take over the world, they believe in freedom above all things. But then they are hypocrites in a way as well. They believe in freedom and detest the Germans for what they're doing to the Jews, but then they cage the Japanese up like some criminals in camps not unlike the Germans camps for Jews."

"They're not that bad…" Hikaru began, but Umi's eyes flared up, and she was angry enough to kill.

"Have you ever lived in one Hikaru?!" she screamed, and then everyone seemed to understand, "All you've ever known is American perks! All you've ever seen is the way the Americans believe in all this melding pot philosophy, that everyone can be happy together and live that way. You're sheltered from the outside world. Have you ever sat inside an internment camp where guards poke at you and take your food before you're finished?! Where they mock your pain and make fun of you?! Beat you for not getting up at four every morning?! Have you ever had to force food down your mother's throat, so you won't wake up the next morning and find her dead?! There are people in there who are starving to death! Others who are too old to move and are being beaten! Almost everyone had to cut off their hair in fear of lice, and worse. You cannot tell me they aren't that bad; you've never had to live in one."

And then for a long time all was silent, and no one dared to speak. The only sound they heard was the running water, and the small drops that fell into the creek beneath her feet. She stifled her sobs and forged on. 

"I lived in an internment camps for two months before coming here," she whispered, "We lived in America for one month, my mother and I, before they found out about us. They thought we were spies, or feared we were so they forced us into the camps. They only forced new immigrants there. After those first few months they closed their borders to the Japanese fleeing the war. There are hundreds, maybe thousands of Japanese slaughtered now because of it."

"Why America? How did you get there?" Clef questioned gently, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"My father bought us the tickets; he told us we would be safe there. He was worried about the war, you see, he…" she stopped and looked at Fuu, making a decision. She looked into the gentle eyes of her friend; she looked past the intent glare of the general's daughter, and into the heart of the Magic Knight of Wind. She nodded slightly and began again, "He was a head member of the Resistance Force."

*Two quick things. One: Umi's address, I made it up entirely. I didn't feel like finding her address though I'm sure that it's known. Orange is from Agent Orange who happens to be the greatest person that ever lived. 

Two: The Rune Gods, *sighs* I'm still reading through Old English stuff to try and work everything out so it might be awhile until I get that figured out.

Three wait there's three?: After this there should only be a few more chapters I think. Everything has been building up to the next few chapters dun dun dun so I'll try to have them out ASAP so until next chapter ja ne!*


	14. Rising Conflicts

Chapter 14 Rising Conflicts

"Ryuuzaki," Fuu whispered the name as understanding hit her.

Umi closed her eyes, "He told us we would leave Japan, leave Asia, Europe behind. He bought the tickets, and we were going to leave. A few days before we were going to leave soldiers came to my home. They broke down the door and…" tears were streaming down her cheeks, "They…they came into the house and demanded to see my father. He came in, and they asked if he was part of the Resistance. 

"He told them he was, and they asked why. He told them it was because world domination was a hopeless cause, that it was wrong. He tried to make them see, but they hit him. They hit him with the butts of their guns and when he tried to fight back five of them ambushed him.

"My mother…she got in the way, and they threw her into a table and knocked her out. There was no one to protect him except for me. So I-so I- I put myself between the guards and my father and took the beating for him," slowly she walked from the tree and raised the back of her shirt, and their eyes widened. They looked at her scarred back, and Yukito reached out and traced the scars with his fingers. She flinched at his touch. He ran his fingers across her back and to her sides, here the scars were worse; he remembered feeling these before. He had never said anything, he wasn't sure why, but he had never questioned them. His hands balled into fists, and vengeance gleamed in his eyes as she let go of her shirt and turned back to face them with tearstained eyes.

"What kind of weapons did that?" Yukito demanded, and little drops of blood fell from his hands where his fingers made cuts in them.

"Not sharp enough to be swords, dull," Ferio muttered, "But strong enough, heavy enough, to break the skin."

"Guns," Fuu and Hikaru mumbled at the same time.

"The butts of guns," Umi agreed, "They beat me badly until my father pushed me out of the way. I attacked them, but they pushed me back and said, 'Traitor,' to him, then shot him in the head. That was it," she sobbed and leaned her head on a tree, "Two days later they came back. They asked if we had taken place or known about my father being part of the Resistance. My mother vouched for us, and we left the next day.

"When we got to America my mother was so depressed she stopped eating. I had to force her to eat. They came for us a month later; the government, right after the bombing of Pearl Harbor. They penned us up in an internment camp and left us there. We worked for our meals and were beaten and mocked. I was always the pretty little Jap, alone and lost, the one who tore their country apart. Somehow they believed that I, a girl of sixteen, was the mastermind of Pearl Harbor."

They all looked around and saw there were still more questions to be answered. 

"What is a gun?" Clef asked softly, and Umi closed her eyes.

"It's a weapon, like a sword, only stronger. When you pull a trigger," she stopped, "Like a button kind of thing on the weapon. When you pull it a bullet, a pellet, comes out of the gun with fire. It comes out so fast that it can kill you easily."

"And they dared to hit you with these things?" Yukito growled.

"They didn't use them exactly," Fuu whispered, "They just hit her with them, like you would use the hilt of a sword to knock someone out."

"That doesn't make it right!" Ferio burst out, and they nodded.

"But then, most Japanese war agents are like that," Hikaru said dryly as she began to answer their next question; Pearl Harbor, "The Japanese were bent on world domination, destroy everyone and take them over, to control all the land in the world. To do that they knew they would have to defeat the strongest countries. They started with America, the Land of the Free. America accepts all kinds of people, and it makes a lot of people angry. They don't like the fact that Americans are who they are; they don't like being weak compared to the Americans. They went there first. They sent planes, giant machines that fly in the sky, they sent them to Hawaii, an American state that's in the water, an island.

"When they got there they dropped bombs, huge pieces of metal that blow up when they touch something. They dropped many bombs and when they ran out of bombs they turned their planes towards ships and ran themselves into the ships. They were called kamikaze pilots, suicide trips," she explained, and Fuu scowled.

"We did what we had to, Americans are evil, they corrupt people's minds."

"That's not true!" Hikaru screamed, and Fuu and her just glared at each other.

"It is so! They have even managed to corrupt your mind!" 

"Stop it!" Umi screamed, and they looked at her, "I've lived in both Japan and America, and they both have flaws. You two cannot continue to fight like this. Japan is bent on world domination which is wrong, but America is full of pride, their pride got them caught at Pearl Harbor. Either way none of that matters now, all that matters is what is _going_ to happen."

"So you believe that Japan is wrong?" Fuu demanded, and Umi's eyes swung.

"I believe that trying to take over the world is wrong yes. I believe that trying to erase a certain people from the map completely is wrong. Japan is bent on world destruction, and I don't like it. I think though that Japanese people are good, just being led by the wrong people," she answered carefully.

"My father is a second ranking general, close to the commander of all the Japanese armies. Are they the people you speak of?" Fuu questioned

"My father was murdered in cold blood, killed for doing something for the thing he believed in. I saw him killed in front of me, bludgeoned to death in front of me, in front of my very eyes," Umi whispered, "I believe that all those who believe in that philosophy are wrong."

Fuu's eyes flared up, "Ryuuzaki," she said again, stronger this time, "Your father was not only part of the Resistance; he was the head of it. My father was there that night; he led that raid. He was the one who headed it up. You are a traitor, just as your father was."

"What?" Umi whispered, and her eyes flashed back to that man, "General Hououji?" she mumbled almost to herself, "Your father killed my father then."

"That's right, he was killed. Treason is a crime punishable for death; it's been said since the beginning of time," Fuu's voice was cold.

"I want to kill you!" Umi screamed and drew her sword, "How can you say that?" Tears trickled down her cheeks and mixed with the blood that fell from her hands where she gripped her sword so tightly it was to the point of drawing blood, "Why can't you see?! Your father is still alive, you still have him, but me…I have no one left except a mother who might be dead now!" the realization hit her hard, and her sword clattered to the ground as Fuu drew her own. Thinking that the noise she heard was Umi's sword Fuu swung instinctively and grazed Umi's side. It sunk in deep, and the Magic Knight fell.  

§§§~~~

"How…interesting," the voice was cold in that darkness, "That you should be struck down by a fellow Knight before even the third Rune-God was revived. No matter," he came from the shadows, and Umi gasped and tried to scamper away, but her side screamed in agony and she couldn't move. 

"Leave me alone," she begged more than ordered, terrified.

"I don't think that's going to happen soon," he laughed, "I want to…get to know you."

She closed her eyes; she knew what that meant, "Please, I don't want to be hurt. I just want to go home."

"Home?" he questioned, a sick gleam in his eyes, "Home to what? That dingy internment camp, and the mother who you have to treat as if _she's_ the child? Why would you want that? No you want this life. You want to live here, and I think I know _why_ you want to live here or…should I say who?"

"You!" Umi screamed and tried to draw her sword, "You're the one who was in my head!" 

"The one and only," he bowed slightly, "But then, I'm surprised your boyfriend didn't tell you that. We're connected you know, you and I. We all are, you, me, him, that damn Master Mage, your precious Selece, even the other two. Hell, the swords have their own voices if they so choose to speak."

"What are you talking about?! What do you want from me?! Where am I?!" she didn't know exactly why she questioned him; she didn't expect any honest answers, but she could see nothing else to do to prolong her death.

"I'm talking about this destiny, this prophecy. It's been hidden from you Umi, for good reason, but seeing how I am the bad guy I guess it's my time to tell you. As for what I want from you, well…that's part of the story. You're in my place, my vortex, don't worry, you'll get out…as soon as someone saves you, if someone saves you." 

She looked around her and saw nothing but darkness. Even if she could move she feared she wouldn't be able to get anywhere in that eternal black. The only thing she could do was sit here and listen to him, play it out, let him play his sick mind games with her. She waited, and as she knew he would, he began to speak.

"It all started when we were little; we went to school together, Clef, Yukito and I. We were the best of friends, then the Master Mage of Cephiro changed it; he changed everything. You see he made a prophecy for us. The first, the eldest, Clef, he would be the Master Mage and he would be destined to take from Yukito. The second, the middle child, yours truly, I would be the bad guy, the one who ruined it all, all the happiness," here he made a fake sniff, "And I would be destined to take from Clef and the Magic Knight of Water," here he sent her a vicious glance, "And then there was Yukito. He would be the good guy, the one, the hero, the bearer of the Blade of Cephiro. The Knight in Shining Armor if you please, and he…of course, would take only from me, the bad guy. So really everyone looses something in this deal, though, personally I find myself on the bad end." 

"I don't understand," Umi cried, "What will you take from me?!"

Here he laughed again, maliciously, "Well you see now, that's the good part…I'm going to take your…"

§§§~~~

"Umi-chan!" 

She opened her eyes and met the terrified eyes of Hikaru. 

"What?" she sat up and screamed as she fell back and decided to look around her from the ground. Fuu stood behind Ferio with her sword drawn; Ferio and Yukito were fighting hard for access to the girl, "Stop," she whispered and immediately the fighting stopped.

Yukito fell to his knees by her side and caressed her face with his hands, "Are you okay?" he whispered, and she nodded.

"It hurts," she could feel the sweat falling down her body from loss of blood, "I'm loosing too much blood. The wound needs to be closed."

"Stitches," Hikaru muttered, and Yukito looked at her confused.

"What is a stitch?" 

Umi laughed weakly, "When they sew pieces of your body back together," she answered, "With a needle and thread."

He grimaced, "I don't think I'd want that, besides," he turned back to Umi, "Clef is going to fix you." 

Clef nodded and sat beside her, putting his hands on her wounds. He chanted words no one understood and slowly a blue magic radiated from his hands. His brows frowned and tightened, "There's magic in this wound," he whispered, and Yukito's anger flared.

"Magic?!"

"Magic from her sword," Clef looked at Fuu, "Only she can cure it, but she has to want to."

"What?" Fuu whispered.

"You have to cure her," Ferio told her, "Because it was damage done by your sword to another Magic Knight. He can't fix Umi, you have to."

"I…" Fuu looked down to the girl who fell back on the ground and screamed in agony as sweat poured down her face.

"Dammit Fuu fix her!" Yukito growled and stood.

"You can't force her to do it," Umi muttered turning slightly, and wincing, to see them, "You can't force her to fix me. She has to want to do it, like I wanted to help those villagers. She can't just do it automatically. And besides, who would want to fix a traitor's daughter anyway? Even if they did used to be friends, even if they do share the same passions, what is it to her? She can go on, thrive, just like her father went on and thrived. Just like her father killed my father she will kill me. It's the cycle. It's only different…" Umi looked away, "Because see, I thought we were friends."

Fuu looked pained as she remembered the first time she had truly learned to appreciate Umi; riding along the shore. They both shared the love of horses and the feel of the forest under them. They both understood, why should who their parents were matter? They weren't their parents, and she wasn't sure she could watch this girl die, she wasn't sure she could watch her _friend_ die. She closed her eyes, and tears fell down her cheeks, "Gomen nasai Umi-san, for everything," she muttered and as she did Windam's voice came to her.

'Fuu, Magic Knight of Wind, use your magic to heal your friend.'

She nodded and raised her arms as the words to a spell formed on her lips, "Iyashi no Kaze!" swirls of Wind formed around her fingers and fell onto the Magic Knight of Water. As they did the blood was reformed in her body, and the wound was cleaned and covered without a nick or a scratch. 

When Umi opened her eyes expecting a white light and a stairway to heaven she was lying on the forest of Cephiro, feeling strangely healthy. 

"Fuu," she muttered and opened her eyes more, "Did you help me?"

Fuu nodded and knelt near her and touched her hand, "Gomen nasai, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry…for…for your loss, at my father's hands," she said quietly, and Umi closed her eyes.

"You are not your father Fuu, and I will not treat you as him. I do not hate you for it because you had no idea. You…you've been nothing but kind to me, so I will never be able to hate you. Arigato for saving me," she sat up shakily and hugged the girl. After a moment's shock Fuu hugged her back and peace was somehow restored. Yukito put a hand on her shoulder as she stood, and she felt a chill as she remembered his words.

"I need to speak to you, to you and Clef," Umi told him bluntly, and he looked worried.

"Okay."

"Now," she said it firmly, and left no room for argument, so the three excused themselves and walked into nearby forest. 

"Is that safe?" Hikaru asked as they left.

"We are in the Heated Mountains now," Ferio told them, "It is safe en…" but he didn't get to finish because Hikaru's eyes got strangely blank, and she began to walk into toward the mountains, toward the volcano.

"Hikaru?" Fuu asked, but she kept walking. The girl was about to run after her, but Ferio stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"It is her turn," and Fuu understood and let the girl go.  
  


*Hey! I think it's another clue *gasps* and another Rune-God! Oh yeah, by the way, a lot of people asked about the Umi and hearing the Rune-Gods thing. In this story particularly, I tried to make basically everything have meaning, almost everything, so that has a meaning, quite a huge meaning actually but you'll have to wait and find out what it is. *laughs evilly* so until next chapter ja ne ^.^*


	15. The Fire Temple

Chapter 15 The Fire Temple

She walked toward the mountains, the volcano, not even knowing her destination. She was following a feeling deep inside, a longing. As she climbed the mountain she felt her name being called from the waves of heat coming out of the rock, from the sun. You couldn't call it hearing per say because no one around heard it, but she knew the words as if someone was screaming them in her ear.

'Hikaru, come and free me.'

"Okay," she said out loud and forced herself to climb higher faster. As she did the voice grew louder, more demanding.

'Hikaru! FREE ME!'

"Okay!" she shouted in response causing a shaking in the rock.

§§§~~~

"He told me," Umi started quickly.

"What?" Yukito asked her.

"Who?" Clef persisted.

"The Dark One told me about the prophecy."

"What?!" Yukito shouted.

"So you know," Clef looked down.

"What will he take from me and Clef?" she demanded.

"Yukito's eyes lit up, "That's all he said."

Clef looked relieved.

Umi glared, "What are you hiding from me?!"

"Nothing," Yukito wouldn't meet her eyes.

"There is nothing we haven't told you," Clef was no better.

"He will take something from you," Yukito managed to whisper.

"What?" Umi looked at him though he wouldn't look at her.

"But not from Clef, that's a lie," he finished.

"What?" she was gentler now.

"That's it," Yukito stopped her questions.

"That's not true," Clef glared at him.

"Please," Umi begged.

"It is," Yukito glared back.

"Stop," she whispered.

"He will take nothing from you."

"He will, you just don't realize it," Clef said curtly.

"I don't understand," she couldn't reach them.

"We grew up together and you don't know me," Clef sounded hurt.

"You have changed much," Yukito sounded saddened.

"As you have."

"I don't know who's telling the truth," Umi begged, "You have to tell me."

§§§~~~

She dusted her hands on her skirt and turned around and looked at where she was. She saw nothing but forest beneath her, forest and rock. There was a lone falcon flying in the sky. Her eyes narrowed when she saw it seem to look at her. There was something wrong here, something unnatural, spies. She turned and was about to walk forward but stepped back and almost fell into the molten pit of lava beneath her. She screamed and jumped back. 

After a few minutes of worry her eyes narrowed, and she squinted across the pit. There seemed to be something on the other side, "What?" she whispered.

'Hikaru! Free me! HURRY!' that voice seemed somehow closer. 

"Okay, what do I do?" she seemed to have lost that feeling, that thing leading her, her tracking was gone and she was lost. She wasn't even sure how she was going to get back. 

With the end of her question all her others were lost again because she felt the longing back, the invisible thread, and she began to trace it across the pit. She didn't even realize when she walked down into the volcano. She didn't feel the lava eating at her skin and when she could think she wanted to scream. Then she realized that she had no need because whatever this was it wasn't hurting her, "I don't understand."

'Free me.'

She nodded, determined and walked forward through the lava that seemed to part for her.

§§§~~~

He grinned cruelly as he watched the Magic Knight of Fire descend into the volcano, "Only a little while now. In the meantime I'm going to pay a visit to an old friend and a new victim while she's caught up." 

He laughed to himself and jumped from the mountain. A falcon in the distance shrieked its fury and dove. He shouted and tried to get away from the ripping claws but wasn't able to pull the bird off. Finally he drew his sword and slashed at it. When he had it on the ground, bleeding profusely he examined it. He laughed as he looked at the mutation, long claws and fangs, sharp eyes. This wasn't a falcon, but a mutation, a monster, "Wonder who this was sent from?" he pondered though he knew the answer, "It seems to me," he began after a long time of 'thinking', "That I have a spy from the Master Mage," he turned and threw his hand out and knocked the boy into the rocks, before he could even think, with a blast of black magic. 

§§§~~~

"Ascot!" Clef jumped up and ran back to the camp without another word from either of the two. They followed him and found him mounting a gray gelding, "Ascot is in danger."

The others nodded and mounted as well. He tried to stop them, but it was settled and there was no time to waste so they took off toward the mountains.

When they reached the rock they found blood trails on the ground and into the forest some. They followed them sickly and discovered the apprentice, badly injured lying on the grass, unconscious. 

"Ascot," Clef whispered and knelt by the boy and let his magic flow into him cleaning and closing the wound. He wasn't sure if that was enough though. He couldn't feel a taint, but he knew that there was one.

"Why isn't it there Clef?" Yukito demanded, feeling the same thing, "Why aren't you cleaning it?"

"I can't find it," Clef muttered, aggravated.

"What do you mean you can't find it? It's there! He stole the life of one of Ascot's best friends! Of course it's there!" Yukito shouted angrily.

"I can't find it!" Clef sounded more worried than angry.

"Let me try," Fuu instructed, and they nodded and moved out of the way, "Umi-san come here, use your Water magic and cool him. Maybe it's because he's too hot to notice it."

"That shouldn't make a difference," Clef informed her, but after Umi finished, letting her magic seep into the boy, he was able to find the taint easily, and Fuu smiled triumphantly.

"It's like when you have a splinter or something," Fuu told them, "You can feel it, but sometimes it's too red for you to see it."

Clef complimented her and went to work fixing the taint. In a few minutes it was off, and Ascot was waking. 

"Guru?" he asked softly, and Clef nodded.

"You've had quite a scare I see, but thanks to the Magic Knight of Wind you have recovered," he told the boy, and Ascot looked at Fuu gratefully.

"Arigato."

She blushed and looked down, "It was nothing," she muttered, and Ferio tried not to scowl. 

"Jealous?" Umi jabbed him, and he glared at her, "Oh come on, you know you are!" 

He turned and mounted, "Hikaru may be in danger," he informed them, and they looked at him seriously.

"She's not," Umi told him flat out, and no one knew how she knew.

"Umi-san, are you sure?" Fuu questioned, and Umi nodded.

"Hikaru is strong and brave; she'll pass her test and then we will vanquish the Dark One," Umi smiled confidently, and Yukito looked away as he mounted.

"I have to be alone just now," he turned and galloped the other way.

"What?" Umi whispered as she watched him go, "What are you hiding?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, "You will know in time," Clef told her softly, but there was a deep sadness in his eyes, "And you will not be pleased you found out."

§§§~~~

            She reached out and touched the carved 'R' on the door. As she did the doors swung open and revealed a room with giant red pillars and stone floor. She gasped, and it could be heard all around her, echoing in the walls. She took a few steps and everything around her seemed to scream with her footsteps, then that voice in her ears.

            'Cote.'

"What?" Hikaru whispered, and she could hear her voice all around.

'Free me and then control me.'

"Right," she looked around, "How?"

'The doors.'

"Okay," she looked ahead and took a few deep breaths, why am I trusting this voice again? She demanded herself, then shrugged and walked toward the doors trying to be as noble as she could. It was difficult trying to feel tall in that huge room. It was hard enough for her to feel tall without the huge room to go along.

She reached the doors and touched them, trying to open them the way she had before. When they didn't she reached out with shaky hands and traced the lines of the 'R'

'Magic Knight of Fire, thou shall don me…'

§§§~~~

She turned her mare from the others and took off the way Yukito had come. She was tired of being in the dark; she wanted to know, and she was going to find out. She was going to find out or she was going to leave. She didn't need to take secrets from anyone, not anymore. The horse reared and threw her to the ground as it came across a deer in the forest. She screamed, lost in her own thoughts not even thinking about the horse, and fell, tumbling to the ground and rolling. She rolled and stood, taking the reins to the rearing mare and tried to help her, to calm her.

"You shouldn't be out here all alone with no one to come and rescue you."

She turned and spun and met the cold eyes of the Dark One, "Oh no," she whispered and looked up to the setting sun, "Stay away from me!" Umi shrieked and tried to mount the horse but when she kicked, it wouldn't move, and he laughed cruelly.

"You cannot escape me Knight of Water, you might as well accept it," his voice was gentle, desperate.

"I will never give up!" she screamed and dismounted, drawing her sword.

"Please don't make me fight you," he held down her sword hand with his magic and came near her, "I've been longing for you," he pushed her to him, and she whimpered. His kiss was full of vengeance, and it made her cry out in fear.

"Get your hands off of her," his voice was as cruel as she had ever heard it, but she had never been more grateful.

"Yukito," he dropped his hold on Umi and drew his sword.

She ran to him and took his hand, "Arigato," she whispered, and a tear streamed down her cheek. 

He brushed it away and bent in and kissed her, "Ashiteru," he said it so solemnly it scared her, "Always remember."

"I will, ashiteru."

*I made the slightest attempt at the Rune-Gods true language ah! It was definitely something new for me. Oh well there'll be more in the next chapter…I think… anyway until the next time ja ne! ^.^

P.S. I decided to do a bit of Tori to go with the chapter don't mind me.

~ "I know the Robin's bring, bring me many things but Sugar, he brings me Sugar," Tori Amos, Sugar, To Venus and Back


	16. Rayearth

*This chapter took me awhile because like I said before I have trouble writing about Hikaru because I can't really relate, I'm nothing like her. And I finished transferring it from paper to computer late and didn't feel like editing the last five pages, but I wanted to get it up so gomen for the errors*

Chapter 16 Rayearth

The clang of swords screamed in her mind, "What?" she whispered and looked around and as she did the doors swung open, "Who's fighting?" but she didn't have time to think because a huge creature leaped out of the shadows and ran toward her, bounding at a deadly pace, jaws open in attack position.

She drew her sword and stepped toward the creature; it skidded to a stop, and she saw completely what she was staring at. A huge lion, cloaked in Fire. He seemed ancient, and wise, this had to be the voice she was hearing. She held her sword in front of her, ready to attack if it made another move, but it smiled slightly.

"Thou art strong," he commented with a smirk almost, "Thou would dare to challenge me?"

"Uh…yeah," Hikaru supplied, "I couldn't say I'd win, but I would if I had to. Is there another choice?"

"Thou could flee," he offered.

She shook her head.

"Go on."

"Well," she looked down, "If I ran I might be setting you loose on everyone, Umi-chan and Fuu-chan, and Yukito and Clef and Ferio, and…well…everyone. I couldn't do that, not willingly. So if you want to fight me just let's get it over with okay?"

The grin seemed to grow, "I don't want to duel thee."

"Really?" she squealed excitedly.

"I am Rayearth, the Rune-God of Fire," he introduced himself.

"Rayearth," she whispered, "Then you are my Rune-God?" 

He nodded.

"Why would you want to attack me?!" she was outraged, "Don't you want to be my friend?! Aren't you on my side?! You're supposed to help us beat the Dark One! What is your problem?!" she didn't even seem to remember his size.

A slight chuckle escaped his throat, "Calm thyself. I was only testing thee."

"Testing me?"

"That's right."

"I don't understand," she looked confused.

"It's required, to test the strength of the Magic Knights. I meant thee no hurt."

"Well that's good to know," she smiled, "So what is going on exactly?"

"Thou will don me, and become the Magic Knight of Fire. Together thou and thy friends will defeat the darkness and spread light over Cephiro, and so it has been said over the centuries."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry, thou will succeed. I see a strength in thee that is hard to pass over. I have trust in thee, go, Magic Knight of Fire, Hikaru and bring pride to Cephiro."

"I will," she nodded and clenched her fingers as her sword grew in her hands, and she felt her armor change once again, the last time, "Arigato, Rayearth," she said over her shoulder as she fled from the temple and jumped back into the lava and pulled herself to the surface.

§§§~~~

She watched in horror as the battle raged in front of her. They were perfectly matched, swing by swing. They battled fiercely, always trying to get the upper hand of the other. She screamed, horrified, when Yukito was slashed across his face and pulled her own sword, "Stop it!" she threw her sword down onto the Dark One's and threw him to the ground. She panted heavily over him and raised her sword, ready to strike him down, but he threw himself up and grabbed her. He put the sword near her throat and looked into Yukito's eyes.

"Let her go," his voice quivered.

"Leave, abandon her, save…" he stopped when Yukito snarled, "She doesn't know?" a smirk curved on his face, "Of course she doesn't know. Who's idea was that? Yours of Clef's?" 

"Shut up Kino!" Yukito shouted but couldn't attack because of the girl in front of him.

Umi struggled in his grip but couldn't free herself, "Let me go!" she screamed, and it pained Yukito to see the tears fall, "Why are you doing this?!"

"You should have explained Yukito," the Dark One sneered and ran a hand down her face, caressing her tears, "She wouldn't have been in so much pain, and I know you hate to see her in pain, we all do."

"You sick…" Yukito couldn't finish because he interrupted.

"Ah ah ah, watch your words," he warned.

"I will kill you for this!" his rage was building up inside him. He wished that there was some way he could get to him without hurting Umi.

"I know," the Dark One sighed, "That's why I have to kill her first."

"No!" Yukito shouted as the blade sunk into Umi's throat, slowly at first. She tried to scream but found she couldn't. She tried to struggle, but it was useless, everything was over. She fell to the ground, almost dead, bleeding profusely, "**_Umi!_**"

He sank to his knees and touched her neck. His hands and clothes were soaked in blood, her blood, and it was more than he could stand. He touched her face; her skin was deathly white. The red of her blood stained her cheeks, and it brought tears to his eyes. He touched his own face and felt the tears; it was a new experience for him, "Umi," he put his hands under her back, "Umi come on."

She tried to speak, but no sound came.

"God I love you, more than anything, please," he begged, and tears began to stream down his cheeks.

Just as she took her last gasping breath her armor changed one final time, and she was pulled up by strands of Water and set down gently again on the ground, fully healed.

"What?" he whispered as she fell to her knees, gasping.

"No!" the Dark One shouted, "Why Yukito?! Why not do it yourself?!"

Yukito looked down, "Because I love her more than life, more than even Cephiro."

"Damn you," the Dark One hissed and threatened, "I will not see the prophecy fall, and I'll be back for her," but Yukito saw a tear in the Dark One's eye for the loss of the water Knight and knew it was all over.

After he was gone Umi fled to the safety of his arms, "God I was so scared."

He let her go and walked to the creek, washing her blood from his arms. She knelt beside him and touched his hands. He looked up at her and tried to smiled, then brought his hands from the water and touched the back of her neck. She shivered and giggled, and he kissed her hungrily, "I could have lost you," he whispered.

"Gomen."

"Why were you out here alone?" he stroked her hair, "It's dangerous."

"I…needed to…" she wasn't sure she could tell him now it was time, "Ask you about…"

"The prophecy," he sighed and sat near the stream. 

She nodded and sat down by him, "Yeah."

"Why?" he asked softly, looking down.

"Because it's about me, because it's about you, about Clef," she told him softly, "I need to know, to understand. So I followed you to ask and this…" she looked back to the ground where her blood still stained it and cringed, "Has only made me more curious. Why Yukito? Why would you…you want to hurt, to kill me?"

"You can't know," he shook his head, "It will be too hard for you. I won't see you hurt like that."

"Can you see this?" Umi put his hand to her face, "Can you feel?" she moved his hand to her heart, and he twitched, "I'm hurt Yukito, I'm hurt," she dropped his hand.

"You don't understand," he protested.

"How could I?" she demanded, "If I don't know anything how can I understand?"

"Your ignorance is what is going to save you."

"And kill me in the process?! I'm dying on the inside!" she stood, "And if you don't' tell me I'll leave; I swear to you I will end this now. The biggest factor of love is honesty, and there is none with you."

"I honestly love you."

She looked at him with pain in her eyes, "But how can I believe that when you see the pain you cause but refuse to end my suffering?" she knelt by him again. 

"You have no idea the pain it will cause and that's good, please," he was begging now, "Don't do this."

She stayed silent for a long time then finally sighed and nodded. 

"Arigato," he stood and helped her up. They stayed close, and she put her head on his shoulder. He could hear the tears hit his armor, "Gomen nasai."

"I know."

"Don't cry," he pleaded.

"Okay, but it sounds easier than it is," she laughed weakly.

"Clef should know," it almost scared her that it came from him.

"Know what?" she asked meekly.

"That it has begun."

§§§~~~

Hikaru climbed down the mountain and stumbled into the camp, barely able to speak. She wasn't sure what had just happened. They didn't even ask; she just began to speak, "Big…lion, and name…Rayearth…tried to pound me, and I stayed, and talking and…woah…and then," she looked at her armor, "Don me, and…"

"What is wrong with her?" Ferio asked Fuu, and Fuu shook her head.

"Rayearth was rather impressive," Clef smiled slightly, "He shocked the Magic Knight of Fire into a frenzy."

At that moment Umi and Yukito rode into the camp, both looked very solemn.

"Umi-san what happened?!" Fuu burst out, and Clef looked upon the blood that soaked both their clothes in silence. The look he gave her unnerved her, and the way that Yukito looked away from him confused her to the point she wanted to burst out and ask.

She managed to contain herself to offer an explanation, "I was attacked when I went to find Yukito. The Dark One captured me, he slit my throat…" she couldn't finish.

"What?" Hikaru whispered, now obviously snapped back into life.

"You betrayed her," Clef glared at Yukito, "Traitor!"

"I did no such thing!" Yukito fought back.

"How did he find her?!"

"I don't know, but I know I would never betray her," Yukito protested.

"I think it's because, or has something to do with the fact," everyone turned to stare at Umi, and she blushed and tried to begin again, "Well…"

"Umi, tell us," Clef urged, and she nodded and looked down as she began again.

"I can hear you in my head," she whispered, and Clef and Yukito looked at her, suddenly nervous.

"What do you mean by that?" Yukito asked, and she tried to explain.

"You, and Clef, and Selece and Windam, and some other voice that sounds like the last Rune-Gods. I can hear you speaking to one another in my head. And then one time, I heard the Dark One, and he told me that I was going to be hurt, that he was going to take something from me…"

"Oh God," Ferio stepped back and ran into Fuu, "Gomen," he stared at Umi with horror in his eyes. A glare from Ascot sent him scrambling toward the horses saying that he had forgotten to feed them.

"How long?" Clef asked, and Umi shook her head.

"Awhile, since Fuu donned Windam."

"Then it has begun," Clef whispered, and Yukito nodded.

"There were tears in his eyes," he added, and Clef looked away.

"Gomen."

"Me too," Yukito whispered, and Umi looked from one to the other.

"It couldn't be helped," Ascot tried to sound encouraging, but it made Yukito turn away from them.

"Hai…"

"Ascot," Ferio had emerged and hit him for the Master Mage who looked suddenly very angry with his apprentice.

"Gomen, but I…" he began to apologize.

"Stop now before you regret your words," Clef warned, and he stopped suddenly, and Umi could tell he literally bit his tongue.

"Uh…did I miss something?" Hikaru asked looking around.

"I think we all did," Umi muttered and turned, "Fuu, Hikaru, we have fish to fry."

"Guru, now, before it is too late, speak to the Rune-Gods and call forth the 3Mages; they will surely save us," Ascot sounded pleading, "The Rune-Gods will know, Windam, he will know will he not?"

"Selece and Rayearth, Windam, they all know," Clef nodded, and Ascot and Ferio's eyes lit up in hope, "But they have already been summoned," here he looked at Yukito who looked down and away, "They will be present."

Now Ferio turned and looked at Umi, "What about…?" he stopped with Yukito's glare, "Right of course, I understand…I think."

Umi heard the conversation between Ferio and Ascot as they unsaddled the horses for the night, "Afraid of the competition?" Ascot asked, and Ferio laughed.

"I don't…" Umi began, but Yukito put a finger to her lips, and she nodded, "Of course, I understand," she looked down when Clef shook his head.

Fuu, noticing the tension, tried to loosen it and put on a smile, "So where now? I mean what do we do? We've revived the Rune-Gods, so it's as good as won right? After that what happens?"

Clef tried to answer each question one at a time, "Now we go back to the palace. We wills summon the help of those who can contribute. Ascot, I want you to take one of your friends back to the palace with you as fast as you can, notify Persea, tell her to make the finest weapons she can for Lafarga, Zagato, Prince Ferio, and Lantis. Tell her to make them with speed for they will be needed soon," he instructed and turned to Ascot.

"Lantis?" Hikaru looked up and her face was as red as her hair, "Um…" she looked down and if it was at all possible blushed harder.

"Oh I see how it is," Umi and Fuu laughed and spoke in whispers.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru risked a look up, and her face was beet red, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, yeah," Umi grinned wickedly, "Lantis," just the mention of his name made Hikaru look down again.

"Umi-san," Fuu tried not to laugh, "Leave Hikaru-san alone." 

"Sure, okay," Umi turned and looked at Ascot, "Send Lantis Hikaru's love."

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru burst out and tackled her.

Umi laughed and pinned the girl easily, "Save that anger, you'll need it, just think about it this way," she stood, "If you get tripped up he'll be there to save you."

Hikaru sighed loudly and glared, "Think about it this way, if you get tripped up Yukito will be there to save you."

Umi blushed slightly and laughed, putting her hands around his neck, "Yeah Hikaru, I think you're right."

He pulled away, and she looked hurt. Suddenly everyone was very tense and…angry.

"You can't rely on me," he told her, "This is serious, this is going to be one of the hardest things you've ever done."

She looked down, "I know." 

"Yukito this is not the time," Clef glared, and Yukito glared back.

"You will never be my keeper!"

"I've never tried to be," Clef always stayed calm, and Umi wondered dhow, "I never tried because I know I never could."

"You're right, you can't contain me, I am who I am, and I will do as I please," Yukito's fists balled, and heat rushed into him. No one was sure why they fought, no one was sure how best friends could hate each other. But they all knew that this was it, this was two best friends doing a one-eighty and turning against one another.

"That does not give you the right to display this sensitive matter and rip her apart in the process," Clef looked at Umi and then tore his gaze back to Yukito. 

"Why do you always look out for me?" Umi whispered, but it was as if no one heard, or everyone pretended not to hear.

"You think, you assume, that I do not think, but it has been many years since last time we last met; I have gotten wiser," Yukito looked into those blue depths without fear.

"No you've just gotten luckier," Clef said calmly, "And you know that sooner or later your luck will run out."

"I was cursed with the knowledge of _exactly_ when my luck would run out, as were you."

"And you've let that lead your life! You've let that consume you! And you're letting it get to you, and in the process you're hurting her! Can you not see?!" Clef's emotions got the better of  him, and for a second he was uncontained which caught them all off-guard.

Yukito turned and looked at Umi; her lip quivered, holding back tears. He turned from her, and his eyes shone, "I can do nothing for her now, it is too late."

"You could run," he said it so softly they barely caught it, "You could leave this to the Black and the Blue."

"What?" Yukito's eyes widened.

"Leave it to them, run."

"Yukito," Ferio and Ascot whispered simultaneously, "The White Mage," at the same time they both bowed, and Yukito winced.

"Arigato Clef," he muttered, and Clef looked as if he had heard none of it.

"Leave."

"No, I will not abandon her."

"Do it _for_ her!" 

"No," he shook his head, "We head for the castle tomorrow. Let us all get some sleep."

As the six companions (Ascot had headed toward the palace) readied for bed, the creature, creator, Mokona jumped onto Umi's head causing her to glare and grab him. 

"You know what?" a cruel light shone in her eyes, "We could eat you; you would make a wonderful snack."

"Umi-chan," Hikaru groaned. 

"No I'm serious!" Umi cried, "Feel how squishy! It would be perfect! I bet it would taste just like a marshmallow!" 

"Umi-san does have a point," Fuu agreed, and Hikaru groaned and picked up the pink creator of the world.

"They won't eat you…I don't think…"

It seemed to cower in fear and because of that Hikaru kept it close all night.

*You've been waiting to hear about the prophecy ne? Well _everything_ including details, except for one heeheehee I have to have my secrets, will be revealed next chapter! Isn't it amazing?! I have the chapter almost finished too, so it'll be up in the next few days I hope *crosses fingers*

Tori Quote of the Chapter:

"And is your place in heave worth giving up these kisses, these kisses?" Tori Amos, Cooling, To Venus and Back


	17. Prophecy and Destiny

*This chapter is sorta long, but it has _a lot_ in it. It took me awhile because I kinda lost my battle scene so I had to rewrite a new one, but I like this one better anyway so it all worked out!*

Chapter 17 Prophecy and Destiny

They were met at the palace by the head of the guard, Lantis. He looked unemotional as always, but Umi and Fuu both noticed the secret glances that he and Hikaru stole at one another. Umi pointed it out to Fuu when they both caught themselves looking at each other and looked away quickly. They watched with mild amusement, until Clef's voice broke the feel.

"Princess Emeraude? She is safe?"

"My brother is watching her," Lantis told him, and Clef nodded.

"Zagato will care for her, but he will be needed. She knows this, yes?"

"She has been told, by Persea, and by him," Lantis answered solemnly, sounding hurt.

"Then she knows the consequences?" Yukito's voice was as cold as she had heard it since the fight with the Dark One.

"She knows of them," Lantis glared, and Umi got the feeling that they were not good friends.

'We should spend more time at the palace,' Rayearth said in Umi's head.

'Aye, many smart people,' Windam added.

She smiled, and Yukito and Clef looked at her, and as if it was a confirmation, both looked down and shook their heads.

"I know she knows not of your consequences," Lantis said roughly to Yukito, who glared fiercely, "For she would not be smiling so."

"Would you rather see her tears or her blood?" Yukito hissed.

"If she endangers her, them, us," Lantis corrected himself several times, "I swear on my honor she will pay."

"She will endanger no one, if anything the Fire Knight will endanger her. She is inexperienced in the sword and the mind. She knows not of the world, too innocent," Yukito was in a fierce battle.

"It's better to be innocent than to know too much though isn't it Son of Cephiro? I see you live by that rule in your handiwork," Lantis looked at Umi, and Yukito drew his sword.

"Do you wish to repeat that?"

"I will," Lantis said mildly and drew his own sword.

Everyone gasped at the sudden flashing of metal; they had heard nothing of the battle.

"Both of you stop it," Clef instructed, "We need to speak to everyone," he directed this toward Lantis who muttered but bowed and left to answer to the wishes of the Master Mage of Cephiro, "What were you thinking? You draw your sword at every disturbance. Did it ever occur to you that we might need him alive for this?"

Yukito glared, "He bothers me."

"Only because he's one of the few who can challenge your skill," Clef muttered.

"No, only because he's one of the few who will dare to speak back to me," Yukito responded, and no one even accused him of arrogance with his sword drawn and ready to use, though, it was on everyone's mind. 

"That's going to get him in trouble one day," Hikaru mumbled instead, and Fuu nodded in agreement. 

§§§~~~

Persea handed Zagato his new sword, and he admired it, "Lafarga yours will be next, but I can't tax myself. The quality of the sword deteriorates if I am forced to make more than one weapon a day. Lantis yours will be after that, Ferio yours next."

"Arigato Persea," they all chorused, and she smiled.

"Anything to aid you."

"Assuming…no, _when_ we win," Fuu corrected herself, "What then?"

They all looked around, wondering what the outcome of this would be.

"Well…" Clef wasn't sure how to answer it, "I suppose you go home."

"No!" Umi screamed, and they looked at her, "I can't," she whispered, and tears welled in her eyes, "I can't…"

"Umi," Yukito put a hand on hers, "No one will force you to leave."

"Except Cephiro," Caldina said a bit too loudly.

"What?" Hikaru asked, and Lantis took the liberty of explaining.

"Cephiro doesn't like intruders. The Magic Knights are destined to…to love Cephiro from afar. They cannot live here," he said gently and looked at the Magic Knight of Water. they tried to be gentle with her, but it was devastating. They knew that she would go home to nothing, because it was obvious that her mother was already dead. They weren't sure that Umi wouldn't be dead within the month of her return. With no mother, and no one to look after her, no way to support herself, even in the internment camp, the hope of her survival seemed slim. No orphanage would accept her because she was Japanese, and no one would ever want to take her in.

"You can come and live with me," Hikaru offered, and Umi looked at the girl with a slight sense of hope.

"You mean that?"

"Of course! My parents would be glad to help, and you'll love my brothers! I mean, it's the least I can do for another Magic Knight. Besides, we shouldn't worry about that now; we have an enemy to defeat."

They smiled at each other and nodded.

§§§~~~

"Do you plan to tell her?" Clef asked Yukito quietly when everyone else had gone to bed, "Are you going to tell her before the time comes?"

Yukito looked down, "I don't know…" he sighed, "I don't know at all."

"She deserves to know, but it is your choice."

Yukito looked into Clef's eyes; it was the first time he had ever said something like that to him. He was trusting him with something as important as this, and he felt a sudden deep affection for the Master Mage, something he hadn't felt for him in years…friendship, "Arigato."

Clef smiled, "You have proved yourself, even if you are hasty with the blade, and Yukito," Yukito turned as he was about to walk out, "Son of Cephiro, I will be loosing something."

Yukito looked down and smiled slightly, then left.

§§§~~~

Umi stretched in the sun and went downstairs to find that she and Clef were the only ones up, "Well that's a new one," she admitted, and he turned and smiled at her.

"What?"

"Being the first one up, that never happens," she laughed.

He smiled at her and asked her if she'd care to see the gardens. She agreed, and for awhile they walked in silence through the gardens.

"You and Yukito, why can you not get along?" Umi asked quietly, and Clef looked at her intently as they stopped at a fountain and sat down. Umi looked away and let her fingers trace the water.

"Why do you always look away when you speak to me?" 

"I asked first," she countered, and he smiled.

"Yukito is stubborn, that's' really all there is. I can understand, if I was in his shoes… I just try to lead him the right way. I don't approve of the way he's lived his life; I don't approve at all. He's like my brother; I don't want anything to happen to him even if he doesn't believe it. We've been friends for a _long_ time," he tried to explain his position, their strange friendship, but he didn't understand it completely himself.

"Oh," for awhile she was silent, and then she spoke up, "I look away from you because your eyes frighten me." 

"Oh?" he had heard that before, "That's not the first I've heard that, I hate to say, though, I never have gotten a solid reason why."

"Because," she looked into them for a second, "I don't know exactly, but you just know too much, like you can see all the way through me or something. I'm not sure, but it scares me."

"Why though? What's wrong with me seeing who you are?" he questioned, "Do you not like yourself?"

She looked away and into the water, "Not really."

He smiled slightly, "You should, you're a wonderful person, that anyone would die to be around," the severity of his words hit him like a knife.

She blushed, "Arigato."

Their eyes met for a long time before Umi blushed again and pulled away from his gaze, "Well the others are probably up already," she began, and he nodded.

"Probably."

'Clef!' Yukito's voice was in his head, 'Kino is here; he's penetrated the light, and Umi's not!'

'Relax,' Clef told him, 'She's with me, Kino is here? Where?'

'Lantis is holding him outside the gates; I don't know how though,' Yukito told him. 

'Right we're on our way,' Clef stood, Umi with him. She drew her sword and ran into the palace, the Master Mage after her.

"What about the weapons? How is Lantis doing that with his normal sword?" Umi questioned as they ran.

"Lantis is one of the strongest swordsmen in Cephiro; he can do a lot with his sword, but unfortunately his magic is nothing compared to the Dark One's," Clef explained, "He won't last long."

"Hikaru," Umi whispered, and Clef told her softly.

"It's not him that is destined to fall." 

They ran outside and found the others waiting while Lantis battled with the Dark One.

"Kino," Clef hissed and raised his staff, "Be gone, for it is not yet time!"

"It will never be time Clef, never," he threw his magic at the Mage, but a shield from Fuu protected him.

"Arigato," he mumbled, and she smiled.

"Over here," Umi challenged, making Yukito's eyes dart to her thirsty ones. 

He laughed and met her sword; she winced from the fierce blow, and he grinned. He threw her sword from her hands, and approached. She scrambled back, but he just approached quicker. She stumbled and fell, and he put a hand under her chin and pulled her up with his magic.

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru threw her sword down onto the Dark One and lashed into his back. He shouted and turned, giving Umi a chance to scramble away. 

"Hikaru-san!" Fuu knew the outcome; she knew the strategy. She put her sword in the way, and was thrown to the ground in an instant. 

"Summon…the…Rune…Gods," Zagato struggled with the Dark One with magic and sword. 

They nodded to each other and held their hands up so their ovum gems glinted in the sun and threw magic around the room in streams of red, green and blue.

"Rayearth!"

"Windam!"

"Selece!"

Spirits flew from their gems and landed, materializing before them. The flaming Lion, the wind Phoenix, and the water Dragon. 

"Get on us," Rayearth urged, and they nodded and jumped on. 

The Dark One's eyes darted; he knew that he would be facing the Rune-Gods, but he didn't know that this would be them.

'Seven hundred years, and he doesn't even know how powerful we are,' Rayearth tisked in her mind.

'I…I knew,' his voice, scared, made her jump. 

'Kino thee should have come with us,' Selece informed him.

'You're wrong!' a new voice snarled in her mind.

"What?" she whispered, but didn't have time to ask. The next thing she knew Selece was flying towards the Dark One, and she had her sword raised. 

"Akai Inazuma!" Hikaru shouted when the sword blade almost hit Umi. Selece dodged the Fire, and the Dark One hissed a warning at Hikaru and threw her to the ground.

"Hikaru!"

"Hikaru-san!"

She struggled up and glared at the Dark One, "You die, now," she whispered and threw herself at him; her sword out in attack position. Suddenly her lessons from Kendo took over and she dodged and hit, blocked and threw. And he was struggling, moving backwards. 

"Midori no Senpuu!" Fuu shouted and a whirlwind threw itself at him, helping Hikaru in her fight. 

The Lion Rayearth snarled as he sank his mighty jaws into the Dark One's arm. He shouted and threw his magic at Fuu and Hikaru, "Meddlesome Knights!" 

They skidded on the ground, both unconscious.

"Fuu!"

"Hikaru!"

Lantis and Ferio raised their swords charged at the Dark One, who threw them off quickly. 

"Fuu," Ferio whispered and put his hand on Fuu's as his eyes closed.

"Hikaru…" Lantis struggled up, but quickly fell again, "Must…protect…"

"Fuu! Hikaru!" Umi screamed, tears in her eyes, "Selece we have to get revenge," she whispered and clenched her fists.

The Dragon soared into the air, and Umi drew her sword.

"Umi! Don't!" Yukito shouted, but it was too late; she was too far up to hear. The Dragon spiraled down onto the Dark One, and he put his sword up. Selece saw the glint of the blade and turned the other way. Umi threw her sword down and just barely glanced his shoulder, but it was enough. He threw his weight into her and knocked her off the Dragon. She screamed as she fell five feet and hit the ground. She stood, barely able to move and held her sword though they all knew she wouldn't be able to wield it. 

"Stop it!" she screamed at him as he came near and shut her eyes tight, "Leave us alone!" her hair blew in a breeze that wasn't there and when she opened her eyes they were glowing a bright blue. She raised her hands, "Koori no Yaiba!"

He put up a shield, but it tore through and hit him badly. He screamed in agony, and retaliated; he drove her into the ground, screaming in pain. 

Yukito's eyes flashed, his mind screamed, 'Umi…'

'Fight!' Windam shouted in her mind even as she writhed in torture.

'Son of Cephiro does thou love her?!' Rayearth demanded.

'If thou loves her thou should fight!' Selece commanded.

"Maybe," the Dark One looked at the Son of Cephiro, "Maybe he doesn't want it to end."

"I want it over," Yukito said strongly, "I want it all over; I want you dead."

"I see," the Dark One looked at Umi, who was bleeding profusely but watching intently, "Do you want to say anything to her then?"

"Always remember," Yukito looked at her, and tears fell down her cheeks. He turned back to the Dark One and pulled his sword. It flashed a white light and Dark One drew his own blade that burned black.

"Yukito don't do this," Clef begged and pulled the sword down.

"You know that there is no choice; Cephiro does what it wants," Yukito held the sword in front of him.

The Son of Cephiro and the Dark One pulled each of their swords down upon the other; they met with a sickening crash.

The Magic Knights and the castle inhabitants alike couldn't even fight, all they could do was watch the battle.

The Dark One pulled the energy from anything evil nearby. He pulled it from the monsters, from the hearts of the people, from there themselves. As he drew in everything evil the blade grew darker and darker until it was so encased in darkness you could no longer tell that it had once been a steel sword.

The Son of Cephiro in turn drew in all the good, the very essence of the land, and his sword began to glow a burning white. A white that you almost had to look away from; a white that the Dark One had to shield his eyes from.

Clef raised his own staff and a blue light fell over it.

"The Black, the White, and the Blue," Lafarga whispered, and his blade slacked in his hand. They all looked toward Umi who had tears streaming down her cheeks though she had no idea why.

Yukito looked back at her, and in that split second the Dark One threw his sword onto him, cutting deep in his side. 

"No!" Clef was too late with his shield, and Yukito hit the ground. 

"Yukito!" Umi screamed and flew down to him; Selece stood near. Everyone around them looked torn; tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"Damn it," he muttered and stood.

"Don't, you'll hurt yourself," Umi begged, and he shook his head and drew the sword once more, 'You will never hurt this land again," he threw his blade, the Blade of Cephiro, onto the Dark One. Clef said a spell and in a burst of blue and white light the Dark was vanquished, and the Dark One was no more.

When the light faded they looked at the girl by his side, choking on her tears, "Come on Yukito, get up," she begged, but there was no response, "Please, come on."

Umi put her hands on the deep wound, and her hands shook as she stared at the blood, "Clef!" she screamed.

He ran to her and set his staff down by Yukito. He knelt next to Umi and put his hands on the wound and closed his eyes.

"Leave it," Yukito said harshly; his voice was strained, "You know it's tainted beyond repair; it was done with the Dark Blade."

"What?" Umi whispered, "You'll die if he doesn't fix it."

"I'll die anyway," he said softly, "Everyone dies, this is my time, there's no sense clinging onto life."

"Yukito let me try," Clef begged, but Yukito shook his head.

"The prophecy has fallen," he began to sweat from loss of blood and cried out in pain, "Gomen," he looked at Umi then back at Clef, "Take care of her for me."

Clef nodded and clasped Yukito's hand, "I will, I promise."

Yukito turned to Umi and put a bloodied hand on her cheek, "Gomen nasai, I wanted to stay with you."

She closed her eyes and touched his hand, "This is the prophecy? What you were hiding?"

"H…hai," he winced, "Now do you understand?"

"I'm glad you didn't tell me," she smiled weakly, "I understand now."

"I knew you would. You have to go on though; you can't stop living."

Even barely alive he knew her, "There's no point, before I met you I was empty and alone. I don't want to go back there, and I don't want you to leave me. You can't."

"This isn't my choice," he said softly, "It is the way it had to happen."

"No it doesn't," tears fell onto him, and he closed his eyes, "Yukito!"

He opened his eyes and looked into shimmering blue; he could tell it was his time, his vision was blurred, "Always," he coughed up blood, "Always remember."

"I will, but Yukito…" she begged.

"Sh…" he closed his eyes, and she lay on his chest and sobbed.

"Yukito!"

As she cried his body began to fade and then it was gone. She lay on the ground and cried harder than she ever had before.

Everyone was silent, frozen, no one could speak. She didn't even notice the gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Umi," Clef said softly, "It had to happen this way, for the good of Cephiro, for your safety. I can't take away the pain, but you have to understand that I lost something too; we all did."

She closed her eyes and couldn't force words; she just stood and walked into the palace. She dropped her sword, and it clambered to the ground. 

"She has no will," Ferio whispered, and Clef looked at the scene. The Knights sheathed their swords with unbelieving expressions, even the Rune-Gods were solemn.

"Guru…gomen," Lafarga said softly. 

"I too am sorry," Lantis apologized somberly. 

"It wasn't your fault," Clef's voice was stable though they knew behind the mask he wanted to leave like Umi.

"But if we had tried to…" Lafarga began.

"To fight?" Clef shook his head, "You wouldn't have stood a chance and then there would be more senseless deaths."

"But if I had not been so jealous…" Lantis was able to admit the emotion.

"You would have been killed; the only one who could even come close to defeating him was Yukito. He did his task, he made his mark and now he is free," Clef removed the guilt from their shoulders, "Now I should tend to the Water Knight."

Fuu and Hikaru simultaneously approached Clef and asked if they could come.

"I was just going to give her a draught, but the comfort would be good for her," Clef nodded in agreement. 

§§§~~~

They found her sobbing in her room. Her chest heaved with the motion of her cries. They were stifled by only the pillow which she clutched to her face. Her armor was mysteriously gone, and her bags were packed.

"She plans to leave," Fuu pointed out.

"She's not going anywhere in this state," Clef told them.

She looked up at the voices and turned away; they had always seen her strong. But here, now, heartbroken, she was as weak as a newborn kitten.

"Umi-chan," Hikaru sat on her bed, "It'll be okay…"

"No it won't!" Umi screamed and sat up, "No Hikaru, it won't."

"Sure it will," she put on a smile, "In time…"

"In time I will still be alone and without him. If we had never met he'd be safe. It's my fault!"

"No Umi, don't think like that," Clef stood at the base of her bed, "It was going to happen no matter what; you cannot prevent destiny."

"But…" she looked at him, her eyes shining. She didn't have the strength to turn away so she just looked into those sapphire eyes and tried to turn away, but he held her gaze, "Stop!" she screamed and jumped up, running from the room.

*I really only edited the battle scene I've been so lazy with editing lately ugh. Sorry about that, I'll edit the next chapter…I think…*

Tori Quote of the Chappie:

"And in the doorway they stay 

And laugh as VIOLINS fill with WATER 

SCREAMS from the BLUEBELLS 

Can't make them GO AWAY!"

~Tori Amos, Girl, Little Earthquakes


	18. Endless Battles

*wow do you think that could have taken me much longer?! Sorry about that, I was having trouble with this chapter for some reason, no really it was just procrastination. I didn't really feel like doing anything with it because I wasn't sure _what_ to do and I'm still not sure. There is like absolutely no action in this chapter at all, it's disgusting I'm angry. I'm going to shut up now and let you read the chapter for yourselves k?*

Chapter 18 Endless Battles

"What did you do?" Hikaru asked him, and he closed his eyes.

"I looked at her; she thinks I can see into her or something," he answered and walked out, saying over his shoulder, "If we're not back in twenty minutes go the ocean and search."

"Hai, Guru," Fuu said softly.

§§§~~~

"Why did you fight?! We could have defeated him! Why didn't you run?!" she screamed into the ocean.

"Umi," his voice made her spin.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"To speak to you," he said softly.

"There's nothing to say, just leave me with my pain," she looked into the ocean, "I want nothing more to do with this place." 

He looked hurt as he spoke, "Don't say that." 

"Why shouldn't I?! It's this damn country that stole my lover and broke my heart. I never want to see this place again! I want to go home, even if it is only to die! I don't want to be here, to look upon these woods, this castle. The memories are too much," her voice got weaker as she spoke, until she broke down and began sobbing again, "Gomen," she muttered, "I know you love this country, and once I used to."

"Not only do I love this country," he sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, "But Yukito did too, enough to die for it. He wouldn't want you to leave without at least saying goodbye." 

Just the name made tears spring to her eyes, "Hai."

"Come on," he stood and gave her a hand up.

She closed her eyes, and in an impulse put her arms around his neck, "Arigato, for loving him." 

"It was hard not to; he was a lot like you," Clef said gently, and she pulled away. 

"What?"

"You're a wonderful person; everyone around you loves you," he told her, frowning slightly.

"Oh," she looked down. She turned and walked up the hill to the castle; a sense of depression surrounded her. He sighed and followed her, knowing that soon, very soon, she would return to that war torn country. 

§§§~~~

All day she stayed in her room and all the next day and the next. She never emerged, not even to eat, and they grew worried.

"If she doesn't eat she'll get sicker than she was," Fuu muttered on the morning of the fourth day after the battle.

"We've given her her space, isn't it time to do something?" Persea asked, and everyone looked at Clef. 

"Fuu, Hikaru, bring her a tray and try to speak with her," Clef instructed.

And so it began, the ritual of bringing her food but barely speaking. For two weeks they did this to no avail. She had changed from the somewhat narcissistic girl they knew to quiet and tried, living in constant pain. She had been hurt by  two different men, in two different ways.

§§§~~~

"Ferio," Fuu said softly. He had his arms wrapped around her, gently playing with her fingers.

"Hai?" he muttered absently, kissing the neck of his secret lover. No one in the palace knew, no one had to know, there were too many things riding on it. Ferio knew that if they knew there would be things that he would have to face as Prince; he wanted none of them exposed so that Fuu could be put through that. He told her that they had to keep it secret and so they did; she never complained.

She giggled softly, relishing in his arms, but quickly grew solemn, "I'm worried."

"About what?" he looked at her concerned as she turned to face him.

"About Umi," she responded.

He sighed and put his arms around her, "She'll be fine; she just needs time."

"Time," Fuu muttered, "It's been almost three weeks."

"That's not long enough I guess," he said softly, "She lost something very important to her."

"She needs someone," Fuu had determination on her face.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he looked worried, "I don't know if that's what she wants now. I don't know if she'd want anyone else just yet, maybe ever."

"She needs love, she needs to be assured that there's someone who will stay with her forever. There's got to be someone out there for her; we just have to find him."

"But what if Cephiro isn't her place?" Ferio questioned.

"She's not going back," she said sternly.

"I think that decision is hers," he informed her quietly.

"She can't though," tears welled in her eyes, "She'll die if she goes back," Fuu whispered, "I can't just stand by and watch that happen."

"If she wills herself home, home is where she'll go."

"I don't understand." 

"Cephiro is a place of will; if her will is strong, and desperation is strength, Cephiro will send her home," he tried to explain it gently, but it was a blow to Fuu.

"But…but…she can't…no…" but there was no denying it. 

"She can and she might, but she might not, look on the bright side; I'm sure she knows she's wanted here," he smiled encouragingly.

"But she's needed at home," Fuu couldn't get past the fact that Umi might leave them.

"Not if what I think and she thinks happened," he treated the tragic death carefully.

"That's three, three people that she loved that were taken in the wrong way," Fuu looked down, "I wish…"

"There's no wishing," he told her, trying to force the dark in her eyes away, "There's only what happened and what's going to happen. Only what we can and cannot do to change that."

§§§~~~

She closed her eyes and wished she could hear his voice, feel his arms tight around her. The tears came then, like they had every night before. She let them come now, didn't try to fight them; she was powerless.

She knew she was powerless over his death too but couldn't help feeling guilty. 

She looked up and saw the moon, she stifled a gasp; she had forgotten how beautiful it was. She walked out onto her veranda and looked up. She smiled blissfully and pulled herself onto the rail and put her legs in front of her and balanced herself so that her back was against the cool stone of the castle. Her hair flew behind her, and the skirt she wore caught in the wind and blew the same direction. She looked into the sky, and tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew that when she looked up there he was looking back at her. She wondered if he knew the pain that he caused her; she laughed slightly. It was easy for him, "Clef was right," she muttered, suddenly disgusted. She jumped down and walked over to the rail and sighed heavily.

"What was I right about?" a voice from behind her made her spin and almost go over the edge. 

He caught her with a hand, and she thanked him softly.

"Just that…" she looked up to the moon, "It's always been easy for him."

He smiled at her weakly, "Umi, please, you can't do this to yourself. You don't understand," he stopped her protests, "Fuu and Hikaru they're confused; they want to do something but they can't. They're both innocent to this kind of loss, they don't know. Please, you have to at least try to show yourself to them. I'm not saying you have to forget him, you never will, nor will I. But, for your friends, you have to be strong."

"I don't want to be strong," she fell onto the ground, "I don't want to be strong. I'm tired Clef, I'm tired and I'm only sixteen. I've always had someone to care for, always had to be strong. At home, here, in the battle, I've always been looking out for someone, even if it is only myself. I want someone to look after me now, I want someone to take care of me. I thought I found someone, and then…" she looked up to the sky and screamed, "And then it was gone! In one instant! He stole it from me!" she clenched her fists, and Clef wasn't sure who 'he' was, Yukito or Kino. 

"Umi," he knelt near her, "You have to be strong, one more time, for your friends. You love them don't you?"

She nodded weakly.

"If you love them you have to be strong for them," he looked into her eyes, and she turned away, "When you can look into my eyes you will truly be capable of…" he turned and walked out, "Please come to breakfast tomorrow," he said, never looking back and shutting the door behind him.

§§§~~~

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru screamed, delighted when she saw Umi walk to breakfast, quiet and timid, but there all the same. 

Fuu grinned at Ferio who smiled back, relieved though he wasn't sure Umi was fond of him, but both quickly looked away from one another under Princess Emeraude's gaze. 

Umi looked at Clef and seemed to give him an expression that said, 'it had nothing to do with you,' then turned away, glaring. She wept, he knew, he saw it, but that couldn't be helped. 

"Umi-san, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better," Fuu smiled at her, and Umi smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said weakly, and they didn't see what he saw. They didn't see through the lie; they couldn't, she was too good, but he saw. 

"So what are we gonna do today?" Hikaru asked cheerily.

"It's nice out," Persea looked outside, and Caldina nodded in agreement.

"And it's going to stay that way…" Caldina continued.

"So then let's go to the beach?" Hikaru finished, and they nodded, and everyone laughed.

"Okay! Let's go!" Hikaru jumped up, and everyone laughed hesitantly at the girl's excitement.

§§§~~~

She could fool them with her hollow laughs and emotionless smiles. She could put on those china doll expressions and they'd be pleased, just like he told her to. He watched her though and hated himself for asking; he could see through her. She didn't want to have to be strong; she didn't want to have to sit here and talk with them. She wanted to go back to her solitude. He thought that this would be good for her, but it was only making her false, making her lie to herself. She was hurting and managed to be happy through the pain. It was a contradiction, a battle in her body that she shouldn't have to fight.

"Guru is something wrong?" Ascot asked softly, "You've been staring at Umi all afternoon."

"Uh…" he looked up out of his daze, "Gomen, it's just…it's just…this transformation is amazing," he turned his head down, ashamed for betraying her to her 'happy' side. 

"I know; it's wonderful," Ascot smiled, "The three Magic Knights are so happy. I wish they didn't have to return."

"Me too," Clef agreed, "But they need to go home, there are things waiting for them there. I just hope that they will grow from this experience, learn the true consequences of war."

"I'm sure they have. There's no cure to war like having to defend the enemy." 

"I guess you're right," Clef turned and looked at Fuu who was splashing with Umi in the water, Hikaru was sitting on a rock nearby, looking at the sky. Lantis walked behind her and knocked her into the water. She turned and glared, and he laughed.

"Lantis and Hikaru, now there's a couple," Zagato laughed slightly, and Emeraude nodded in agreement, "It's good to see my little brother happy."

"Yes," Emeraude said softly and turned to Ferio who was watching Fuu though he didn't notice, "And mine," she added, and Ferio turned around, beet red.

"W-w-what are y-you talking about?" he stuttered.

She smiled and turned back to Zagato, acting as if she had never heard.

He laughed slightly and took her hand as they walked down the beach out of the sight of the others.

"They're so secretive with their love, it's confusing," Hikaru walked up, holding Lantis' hand, "I mean it's not as if everyone doesn't know."

"I don't know Hikaru-san," Fuu walked beside her, Umi stayed quiet in the back, "I think that may be a trait of royalty."

Ferio turned away and looked down.

"Huh?" Hikaru looked confused, and Fuu shook her head. Umi laughed slightly, and Clef heard some joy there. Maybe, maybe this was going to be good for her.

§§§~~~

Her hair blew in the moonlight as she looked out to the ocean and breathed in the air, 'Selece,' she whispered in her mind as tears streamed down her cheeks, 'I need to talk to you.'

'Of course Water Knight.'

She breathed deeply, 'Before…before Yukito…' she couldn't finish and didn't need to, 'Before, in the battle, there was a voice in the connection we have, something that sounded evil. I wanted to ask but there was no time.'

'The Dark Blade.'

'It can speak?'

'When it is wielded.'

'Oh,' she looked down, and tears hit the rail that she sat on, 'Please, Selece tell me it's going to be okay! Tell me that I'm going to be okay! I don't understand! I can't keep going on like this! It's not right!'

'Water Knight,' his voice was soft, caring, 'What thou suffered was tragic, and even I was silenced, even I with as strong a dislike of him was quieted by what was going on around me. Thou will make it though, thou are strong, stronger than I thought possible. Take rest, and feel better in the morning.'

'Arigato,' she jumped off the railing and walked through the door. There was a knock, and she sighed and opened it. She wasn't surprised to find the Master Mage. She resisted the urge to slam the door in his face and instead maintained her composure and simply glared, "What do you want?"

He looked at her, and she turned away, "I heard you, speaking to Selece, and I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help."

She looked back to the balcony, "No, nothing." 

"Umi, can I come in?" he asked softly, and she nodded and opened the door for him. He put his staff against the wall, and she sat on the bed. He sat near her and tried to get her to look at him; she wouldn't, "I know you're angry with me…"

"Where'd you ever get that idea?" she asked harshly.

"But I don't know why," he finished brushing off the comment.

"How can you not know?" 

"Enlighten me."

"You of all people should know what I'm going through, how I hurt. I don't understand how you could ask me to be strong. I thought that you would defend me," she looked down, "But then," she stood, suddenly ridden with anger, "There's more than one difference between you and him." 

"Don't do that," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the door, "Don't turn and walk away from me without giving me a chance to defend myself."

"I don't see how you can," she glared, but he seemed unaffected though it cut him deep. Inside he knew that he was tired of being strong too, tired of fighting. He wanted to give up too, just let things happen instead of having to be the one who knew everything, who was strongest and wisest. It wasn't easy, as much as anyone said it was.

"Umi," he sighed and tried to explain to her in the most civilized, dry way he could. This was a sensitive subject and tying his emotions into it would be most unwise, or so he thought, "I know you lost a lot, we all did. Just because we lost something important to us doesn't mean we can stop living, doesn't mean that we can punish ourselves, because he wouldn't want it that way."

"That doesn't make the pain go away Clef! That doesn't make it better, doesn't make it easier! Just because he wouldn't want me to hurt doesn't mean I don't! For the first time in my life I've surrendered, given up, and I'm happy with that. Then you go and tell me I have to keep fighting, struggling and all for what?! Everything I've ever loved has been ripped away from me. There is nothing left for me! Let me stop, let me give up, I don't care anymore."

He was silent for a long time and watched her tears stream down her cheeks. The only sounds between them were the tears that touched the floor, "There is always a point Umi, there is always a reason to keep living. I, of all people should know that, do you not think that I feel pain?" so much for bringing emotions into play, he thought dryly.

"What?" she whispered and almost brought her eyes to his.

"Don't you understand what I am? I am the Guru, the Master Mage of Cephiro, I am entrusted with everyone's problems, everyone's needs. Do you understand that there is never anyone there for me either? I have always been there, a shoulder to cry on; I've never been anything more. I've never had anyone to go to, because I could never show weakness or emotion, never let anything come between my duties. As much as you hate to admit it you see it, I know you do. You're selfish," he turned and walked out, "You've always been selfish."

*What are we thinking? Another few chapters? I have a couple things going on in my mind right now so I have to figure them out and then I'll know whether it's one more chapter or five. *Looks into the sky* PLEASE don't make it much longer! It's hard to bear!*

Quote:

"I can feel the DISTANCE as you breathe

Sometimes I think you want me to touch you

How can I when you build the great WALL around you?

In your eyes I saw a future together

But you just look away in the distance…"

~Tori Amos, China, Little Earthquakes


	19. Bleak Homecomings

*hahaha! I finished this chapter amazingly fast! Wow. I think I may have two or three chapters at most. I think! No guarantees but I think. Okay here it is! yey!*

Chapter 19 Bleak Homecomings

"You need to tell them; I'm sick of hiding!"

"Fuu keep your voice down," Ferio tried to hush her.

"Why can't they know Ferio?! They know about Hikaru and Lantis!"

"Hikaru and Lantis aren't royalty," he protested.

"Emeraude and Zagato!"

"They're both from here!" and then it was out.

Fuu was immediately silent.

"Fuu-chan, I didn't mean it that way," he told her softly.

"You can't be with me because I'm not from Cephiro?" she closed her eyes, and tears slipped, "This whole time you never intended to be with me; you were just going to use me."

"No," he took her hands in his, "Never, but there was no way…I didn't want to hurt you."

"You led me on!" she pulled away as tears fell, "You never had any intention of bringing this into the open!"

"I…" he faltered.

"Ferio please tell me you did," she begged.

"I…"

She turned, "God, I thought that maybe you'd be different," she walked out, "But then…" she muttered outside, "Why should he be any different?"

§§§~~~

She lie on the ground, crumpled in a ball. She cried and screamed, hit the ground with her fists weakly. She didn't know what to do; she had never been this hurt. She had lost everyone at home, everyone here, there was no point in being here anymore. She closed her eyes and tears of blood fell down her face, 'I don't want to be alive, I don't want to be here,' she thought in her mind.

'Umi…then so it shall be,' the voice in her mind was gentle.

'Yukito?' she whispered as she sat up.

'Then so it shall be,' another voice, just as soft chorused.

'Then so it shall be,' Selece echoed.

'No!' but before she could answer Clef's painful shout she opened her eyes and was sitting in a dingy room, "What?" she looked around her.

"What are you doing?" a guard demanded and pulled her down from the bed she was sitting on, "How have you been hiding? It's nearly noon!" 

"What day is it?" she choked in scratchy English.

The guard smirked, "She speaks?! It's February 22nd," he answered and wrenched her out the door.

"What?" it had been only half a day since she left for Cephiro, but it had seemed like it had been months there.

"Don't you understand?" he mocked, "It doesn't matter, you don't need to speak to be able to do work, get working!" he shouted, and she went to work. Tears of joy came to her eyes when she saw her fragile mother picking vegetables in the field.

"Mom?!" she called in Japanese, and her mother smiled warmly, and she ran to her, "Mom! I was so scared that I lost you too!"

Her mother held her while she sobbed in her arms, but still the painful scream of Clef's haunted her.

§§§~~~

"Umi-chan's gone?" Hikaru whispered when she heard Clef's painful tale, not even she could deny the obvious anguish in his eyes.

"Gone?" Fuu whispered and turned from glowering at Ferio, "I don't understand. Where did she go?" she was in denial.

"She went home, she didn't want to be here…she didn't want to be…" he didn't finish; they didn't need to be worried.

"She can't go home! What will they do to her there?!" Fuu stood up, outraged, "They'll kill her! She'll die!"

"Fuu it's not that bad," Persea insisted, but Hikaru shook her head, and Fuu turned away.

"It's not is it?" Caldina whispered.

"It is," Fuu choked, and they all looked suddenly tired.

"Umi…"

"You've got to call her back!" Hikaru shouted, clenching her fists.

"We can't," Clef told her frankly, crisply, restraining his emotions and keeping them away. Emotions were weakness; he couldn't show weakness with them.

"Why not?" Fuu's eyes were fierce, "You called her here and sent her home, call her back."

"It's not that easy," Emeraude put a hand on the Wind Knight's shoulder, "She wanted to be here, subconsciously she wanted away from that place; you all did, so it was easy. She wants to be home now; we cannot summon her back."

"This isn't right," Hikaru looked down, "This can't be."

"It'll be okay," Lantis put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"No she won't!" Hikaru turned and bolted down the hallway, her head in her hands.

"Hikaru…"

"Don't go after her," Clef instructed, and Lantis turned his fierce eyes on the Master Mage, "She'll be worse if you do. Lantis you know what this means."

"It will not happen," he said firmly.

"You are as arrogant as Yukito, do you see where that got him?" Clef demanded, and Lantis turned away and looked down the hall.

"It will not happen. I will see to it."

"You cannot cheat destiny, but there is more to the legend," Clef said softly, "For every love there is a price."

"Umi will not die for her love," Fuu turned and walked after Hikaru, "Nor will I," she said softly, but everyone heard her.

"Ferio," Emeraude looked deep into his eyes, and he turned, tears in the bright yellow eyes, "It is true then; it has begun," her gentle eyes creased, and Zagato took her hand.

"But nothing is forever, you of all people should know that."

She smiled up at him and nodded.

§§§~~~

"Hikaru-san you don't know that Umi-san isn't okay. Who knows? Maybe her mother is still alive and they're on their way out of the internment camp now. Maybe they'll be able to get on with their lives; I'm sure they will. Now we have to too. We can't forget her, but we can't stop living because of grief. That got Umi-san nowhere, and we must learn from her mistakes," Fuu coaxed, and Hikaru slowly nodded and wiped her tears.

"For Umi-chan then?"

Fuu nodded, "For Umi-san."

§§§~~~

Umi poured out her whole tale to her mother before the others arrived at the bunk. She sat and cried over it and laughed and tried to get her mother to understand, to believe. There was a blank expression on her face when it was all over.

"Mom you do believe me don't you?" Umi asked, pain in her expressions.

Her mother nodded, and Umi smiled, "I knew you would."

"U…U…mi," the word was dry in her throat; she hadn't spoken in three months, "You must go back."

"What?"

"You must go back; it's the best place for you. You will have a better life there," she insisted, "You have to go back. You will live a long life there, many many more years. You will be happy, and there is no war, you've seen to that. There are friends that love you there. Umi, you must go back," she urged.

"No mom, I won't leave you," Umi shook her head and dismissed the argument, "I will never go back there, not after loosing him. I will not go back and loose you too."

Her mother let tears slip, "But you may loose yourself if you don't," she pleaded with her daughter.

"I don't care, this is my choice, and I refuse to go back. I will never abandon you."

"My daughter," her mother took her into an embrace, "You are as brave as your father."

"Arigato mom."

§§§~~~

She cried into her pillow trying to stifle her sobs; she thought she loved him, but he had proved her wrong. She didn't understand why men always did that to her, turned her away like that. She didn't know what it was that attracted the wrong kind of people to her, but it hurt, and the loss of Umi-san was more than she could bear. She could tell Hikaru to be strong, but she herself couldn't, and she was angry about that.

"Fuu," there was a knock at her door, and she didn't move to open it. He opened it anyway and walked in.

"Get out!" she screamed, but never looked at him. She didn't want him to see her tears and fiercely tried to rub them away, "Get out of my sight!"

"No, I won't," he sat on her bed and touched her back, sending chills up her spine. How could I love someone that did that to me? How can I still be effected by him? She demanded of herself and tried with no avail to force the feelings away, "You don't understand the responsibilities of being royalty. There are standards; they want me to marry someone that would benefit the country, foreigners, nobility."

"I am nobility in the highest form," Fuu looked up; her face was tearstained, "And I am as foreign as they come. Ferio I'm not asking for marriage, I'm asking for your heart. I'm asking for you friends and family to know that you want to be with me."

"I give you my heart, a thousand times over, but if they publicly know, everything is practically set in stone. I can't take a lover and then not expect them to jump all over me about marriage and heirs and such."

"Then you cannot have me as a lover, and I wish to go home," she whispered.

"What?"

"I don't want to live without you, and I don't want to be here any longer!"

'Then so it shall be…' Emeraude's voice was quiet and whispery in her mind.

'Then so it shall be…' Windam sounded pained.

'Then so it shall be…' Umi's voice was tired and weary.

"Um…" but before she could finish her friend's name she was enveloped in darkness.

"Where am I?" she stumbled and tripped over something, making a loud crash as she fell to the ground.

A few seconds later a light snapped on, "Got…" she looked into the terrified eyes of her sister and looked at the trembling hands that held a bat, "Fuu?"

"Kuu," Fuu addressed her with a smile in her eyes.

"Where were you? Father was so angry! You're going to be in so much trouble!" her sister scolded, and Fuu looked down.

"I don't know how to explain." She sat her sister down and told her the whole story, every detail leading up to Ferio's cruel explanation of the rules and regulations of the palace.

"Fuu, I don't know what to say," Kuu said quietly.

"Do you believe me?"

"Of course, even with all the reading you do I don't know how anyone could make that kind of thing up," her sister sounded flabbergasted, "I know why you left by why come back Fuu? What do you have to come back to? A worn-torn country struggling for control of some unknown power? Fuu you should go back."

"No Kuu, I came back for you, and for father, for the good of the country for…" she turned her head. She was back for only a few minutes and the brainwashing had kicked in once more.

"You know that's not true."

Fuu nodded, "Not for the good of the country no, not for father, for you Kuu, I love you. You're the only sister I'll ever get, and no one will take that from me, not ever."

"Oh Fuu," Kuu smiled at her younger sister, "What would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to worry about that," Fuu hugged her sister before they both headed for bed.

§§§~~~

"Then there is no one left," Hikaru whispered when Lantis tried to break the news to her gently.

"There is me," he said quietly, but she shook her head.

"I cannot stay."

"Why not?" he was suddenly angry, "Why not? If you go back you'll never see them again anyway! Is that what you want?!"

"No," she looked down, tears forming in her eyes, "But I have to go back, to help in the cause, more than ever they need me. I cannot let Japan oppress America. I will go back and find Umi and maybe her mother. I'll bring them in, and maybe later, when the war is over we'll go find Fuu. My mother has been saying she wants to bring us to our homeland."

"What about me?" he mumbled, "What am I to do without you?"

"What about you?!" she screamed and backed off, "Gomen, but I can't deal with this. They're my best friends."

"And aren't I supposed to be your lover?!"

"No, yes, but…"

"But they mean more to you," he looked away, scorned.

She didn't want to say yes, but she didn't want to say no, "They're my first priority."

"You should be your first priority, and what makes _you_ happy, not them," he begged her to stay with him, this was too fast, this wasn't how it was supposed to work.

"Dammit Lantis I can't take this now! I want to be away! I don't want to deal with you! I want to be away from Cephiro forever!" she screamed.

'Then so it shall be…' Zagato's voice was mournful.

'Then so it shall be…' Rayearth's voice lost its power and held only sadness.

'Then so it shall be…' Fuu whispered, and she could picture the tears.

"Fuu-c…" she looked up and was surrounded by three brothers.

"Where have you been?"

"That was cool, do it again!"

"How did you appear out of nowhere?"

She closed her eyes, "Masaru, Kakeru, Satoru, there's a lot to explain."

She explained to them Cephiro and her outburst with the love of her life; she explained her guilt but how she knew that she had to come back.

"He made you happy Hikaru," Satoru said softly, and she nodded.

"But I need you three; you're my brothers," she added.

"But why did you come home? It's miserable here," Masaru told her what she had been so afraid to admit to herself before Cephiro.

"I know, but I missed you. I needed to stay with you, this is my home, and I'm going to see this war through to the end."

"You can't though; it's not safe, you should be there. It's safe there," Kakeru pleaded.

"It's safe yes, but it doesn't have you guys, and I need to find Umi-chan."

"Hikaru, you are amazing," Satoru said softly.

"Strong," Masaru chimed in.

"And extremely determined," Kakeru finished.

"Ashiteru," she told them, beaming but still longing for lost love, the love that slid through her fingers.

*This is almost the ending, but I like to have action to the very end so there'll be one more fight scene, but not involving the Knights…theeheehee. So until then ja! ^.^*

Tori:

"He says he reckons I'm a watercolour stain

He says I run and then I run from him

And then I run

He didn't see me watching

From the aeroplane

He wiped a tear

And then he threw away our apple seed"

~Tori Amos, Father Lucifer, Boys for Pele


	20. Hikaru's Betrayal

Chapter 20 Hikaru's Betrayal 

The war raged on and Hikaru searched. She went to work at factories with her mother when she was needed, and their daily lessons ended at age seventeen. She would be able to get into a good college when this was all over; she was smart. All the time she was focused on Umi, looking at internment camp after internment camp. they all sent her away with fair warnings. No one seemed to know the names of the inhabitants, and no one bothered to ask. Once, she saw a flash of blue and screamed for her comrade, but the girl turned and it was only a young child, maybe three or four.

She tried not to let her spirits sink, but it seemed that her comrade was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe it was all a dream," she muttered once, and Satoru took her arm.

"Keep searching, I know in y heart that it wasn't a dream."

She smiled at him and kept searching.

§§§~~~

"Hikaru," Lantis said her name again so softly they barely caught it.

"It's not forever; she'll want to come back eventually," Zagato told him, and he looked down.

"No, it's been years, it's been at least three years for them; she's move on," he looked down.

"Maybe it's time for you to move on too. You've been without a woman for too long," Zagato told him quietly, "Hikaru is not the only girl for you."

"But she is," he looked down, "But she is."

They sighed and wished away the pain on him, on everyone. The Magic Knight's sudden departure had stressed them all. Even now, many years later, they couldn't put the memory behind them.

§§§~~~

"Hikaru-chan," Maseru, Kakeru and Satoru walked into her keno practice, looking grim, "We have something to show you."

She bowed and put the sword down, "Hai?" she had gone back to speaking Japanese with them despite their protests. She thought if she spoke her native tongue she would be speaking their native tongue and always keep a piece of them with her, the two girls that she had lost so tragically. Umi-chan where can you be? She asked herself for the thousandth time in the last three years, gomen nasai Lantis-chan…

"Look," Satoru handed Hikaru a small piece of paper, and she picked it up with curiosity. When she discovered what it was she dropped it like fire.

"What?"

"Gomen nasai Hikaru," Kakeru told her quietly.

"No!" she screamed, "That's not right! They can't! They hate the Japanese why would they want them to fight for them?!"

"Sh…" Satoru calmed her, "Why is not the question now. We've been drafted, we're leaving very soon, within the week. We may not even see the war, but we may. We will be fine."

"No," Hikaru sobbed and dropped to her knees, "Now…now I've lost everything."

"No Hikaru, we're not lost yet, we won't be lost, for you we will stay alive, for you because we love you and do not want harm to come to us for you," Maseru assured her.

"But what if what if?" she couldn't even bring herself to say the words.

"Nothing will happen. We won't let anything happen," Kakeru stopped her.

"Ashiteru!" she cried and grabbed all three into a huge hug.

§§§~~~

"Okay men, this is the day," the general was speaking calmly even though the mortar shells were dropping all around them, and the screams of men could be heard through the death. The screams that no one wanted to hear, and they would never forget. 

They put a gun in each of their hands, and they dashed out onto the beach. The blood was heavy here, the waves were washing up the blood of fallen soldiers onto the beach, staining the white sand deep red. The water had turned from a murky blackish blue to a deep scarlet, and it was staining their uniforms. 

The gulls overhead screeched their fury as the dead fish floated onto the beach. This was unnatural, this was wrong, and they missed their war-free home. 

Satoru was never afraid, he was always strong, but now, as he looked around him, heard the screams and the cries for mother, he was terrified. He looked at his two younger brothers beside him, and they were shaking, "We'll get through this," he whispered to them in Japanese, "We'll get through it, for Hikaru-chan."

"Hai," they responded and looked around them in fear. They watched as a white gull dove into the water and flew out, dripping with blood and screaming in terror at the body it had seen floating in the water. 

"Are you the enemy?!" the general smacked Satoru across the face with his gun, causing blood to flow freely down his cheek. He scowled and looked away, "Damn Japs."

"Traitors is what you are!" someone on the boat called, "It's madness the way they're making you fight with us!"

"Bloody hell we're all going to die soon anyway what are you fighting for? Like a bunch of women," a British man took a swig from his canteen and looked over the scene, "Jesus Christ, God help us all." 

They plunged into battle and scrambled toward holds in the beach where they would be somewhat covered. 

A bomb exploded nearby and Satoru heard Kakeru scream in pain and terror, "Kakeru!" 

"Leave 'im!" someone ripped him away from the area and threw him into the sand, "There's no helping 'im now!"

Satoru looked at Maseru and wanted to scream, "But…"

"No, we can't help him, he's right," Maseru said softly in rough English, "Let's fight, for him, and for Hikaru. We promised we'd get home to her." 

A nearby soldier came charging forward, "Maseru!"

He fumbled with the latch on the gun and tried to get the bullet in. Someone fired and Maseru hit the ground with a clean wound through his chest. 

"No!" Satoru knelt by his side, "You'll be fine," he abandoned English and went back to Japanese, "Come on you'll be okay."

"Be safe, go home, tell Hikaru… tell her we tried to stay with her," Maseru pulled on Satoru's bloodied shirt, "Promise me!"

"Our promises don't go far," Satoru whispered, "But this I will make sure happens," he handed him his dogtags as a token of the promise before Maseru smiled softly and then went limp in his brother's arms.

"Maseru, Kakeru, I will avenge you." 

He ran onto the beach with his gun out and fired at every soldier that came toward him. He shot recklessly and that was his fatal mistake. He looked down to his packs on his side, and his eyes widened in horror when he saw that there was no ammunition left. He pulled off his jacket and cases to be lighter if he had to run. His hands searched a body nearby and came up with a few bullets, as he fumbled with them a German hit him across the head with the butt of his gun, and he fell onto the beach, barely breathing. 

"Friendly fire!" a nearby German shouted in Japanese.

"What?" he called back in Japanese as well.

"He's Japanese you idiot! He's on our side!"

"Oh, up you go," the man that hit him pulled him into a nearby tent, and they removed his clothes and replaced them with warm blankets and helped the wound on his head. 

§§§~~~

The car came up the path, and she walked outside with her mother, looking scared. The star was prominent; they knew what it meant. 

"I'm sorry," the man said softly as he stepped out of the car, and Hikaru looked confused.

"What? What are you sorry about?" she questioned. 

He handed the letter to her mother, and she read it over as tears came to her eyes, "No, not all of them, no…"

"They fought bravely," he tried to offer support.

"Kakeru, Maseru, Satoru?" Hikaru whispered,  "It can't be. They promised!" she screamed, and her mother fell onto the ground, sobbing. 

"Your eldest, Satoru, he is missing in action, there is always hope. The other two, we found their dogtags and their bodies. They were identified. Your other son Maseru; he was holding Satoru's dogtags. Again, I'm sorry, but their help was needed by their country."

"Leave!" Hikaru screamed at the man and forced them from the property, "You've caused enough pain and suffering leave!"

"Hikaru!" her mother screamed, "Hikaru where are you?!" 

"I'm right here mom, sh…" Hikaru whispered and held her mother while they both cried.

The smoke was sickening; she looked around her and couldn't breathe, "Where am I?!" she screamed and tried to find her way out. She looked around her and found that she was in her house, "Let me out!" she begged and found the flames engulfing her. She remembered the last time she felt flames at her skin; she was in Cephiro, in a volcano, only she was free from harm, "**_Lantis!_**"

She ran from the room, her tears were blinding now; she looked around everywhere and couldn't see a thing, "Lantis…" she whispered as she passed out on the ground from smoke inhalation, "Cephiro…" her last images were of the grassy hills and beautiful sea, the huge volcano and the dark hair and piercing eyes. 

The flame leapt onto her skin and devoured her. She wouldn't remember the pain though she screamed and writhed in agony at this deep, horrible betrayal. 

§§§~~~

"And hate crimes of the Americans against the Japanese continue to ravage much of America," the reporter was saying on the hospital radio, "In a mass hate crime last night seven houses were burned, including the home of three Japanese soldiers, the names of the victims are not yet being released, but we were told that there was a young girl at the age of nineteen, her mother and father all killed in this hideous crime."

Satoru looked at the radio disbelievingly, "No," he whispered, but it would come to be, many hours later he would hear the name that was released, "Shidou." 

 Tori:

"So sure those girls now are in the **_Navy_**

Those **_bombs_**

Our **_friends_** can't even hurt you now

And hold those **_tears_** cause they're still on your side

Don't hear the **_dogs_** barking

Don't say you know we've gone

Andromeda stood with those girls

Before the hair in pairs

It just got **_NASTY_**

And now those girls are **_Gone_**"

~Tori Amos, Spacedog, Under the Pink


	21. Fuu and Umi's Demise

*I wrote this with the one about Hikaru, but it was too long. Then I was going to do one for each but the other two were too short, so I put them together. So I've been finished, and I couldn't wait any longer to post. So here it is.*

Chapter 21 Fuu and Umi's Demise  

She looked out the window helplessly, "Kuu, it's been three years since I've seen Cephiro; I want to go back."

"I know," her sister said gently, "But it was your choice, you chose to stay. I told you to go back," she had said it a million times before, and she gained that, 'I told you so,' look. 

"Fuu, Kuu," their father walked into the room, and they both quickly stood and bowed. 

"Father," they chorused. 

"The General has given me a new assignment, we are moving to Hiroshima." 

They stared at each other for a long time then nodded, "Of course father," but it had not been an option. They went where they were instructed; it was military life. 

§§§~~~

The new city looked just like the old. It wasn't much of a change of scenery, the people where the same, now she was just further from Hikaru and Umi. "I wonder where they are," she pondered again for the thousandth time and then sighed heavily, "They'll never be able to find me now, if they were even looking."

"Cheer up, this is the start of a new life, don't worry, you'll forget your pain," her sister told her and smiled warmly.

"But I don't want to forget, because if I do I'll forget them, forget that place." 

"You'll never forget them, I know you won't, have faith, you will all meet again one day."

"One day," she muttered and looked over their new house. 

§§§~~~

"How long has it been there?" Ferio asked them, and they turned away, pain in all their eyes, "How long?"

"About three years," Clef responded softly. 

"Three years," he tried to picture her three years older, "That's not that long; you don't think…you don't think there's someone else do you?"

"Of course not," Emeraude tried to soothe him. 

"But there might be," Ascot said quietly.

"Ascot!" Clef hit him with his staff, and he muttered under his breath, "I'm just saying that all of you should stop moping and get on with your lives!"

"You're one to talk," Ferio muttered and glared.

"I haven't forgotten the Magic Knights and I won't pretend to, but that doesn't mean that I have deluded myself to the point of believing they're coming back. It's obvious they're not!"

The pain in her brother's eyes was too much to stand, and she glared at Ascot, "You should stop now Ascot," she warned with venom in her voice. 

"Gomen nasai," he muttered and looked down.

"We're all like, missing something Ferio, but we all gotta get on, like Ascot said," Caldina told him, trying to force a smile.

"She's right," Persea agreed, "They're all right. From this moment on there will be no more said about the Magic Knights."

§§§~~~

She felt the magic die from Tokyo then, even in Hiroshima, half a country away she felt the magic scream and then fade. She knew it was over then, there was no going back, "Ferio," she whispered, barely letting the name escape and then ran, sobbing into her hands, toward the nearby forest. 

"Fuu!" her sister called after her, but she kept running.

She could always feel safe in the forest, the animals and the trees guarding her, keeping her safe. She remembered what it was like in the forest in Cephiro. Umi and Hikaru, and Ferio, she even remembered the way Hikaru, Umi and she had come together, had come to be friends. It was in a forest, like this.

"It's not fair," she muttered and looked around, listening to the sounds of the forest, "It's not fair that they should be gone; it's not fair that I shouldn't be allowed back into Cephiro." She closed her eyes and stood, walking through the forest and breathing in the crisp, fresh air. 

"Why can't the people see this? Why can't they see the simple beauty of life? Why are they fighting for something that they can't have? Why aren't they fighting for something like this? I don't understand. It's been three years since I got home; it's been three years since the bombing, and still this war has gotten nowhere. Now, because of it, I'll never get back to Cephiro," she tried to hold back tears but they came, and they blurred her vision as she ran deeper into the forest.

She sat on a log over a creek and looked deep into the water, hoping to see her friend, hoping to see the girl with the long blue hair somewhere deep inside it. She wished she could see her comrades more than anything. A bird that had been chirping merrily suddenly grew deathly still and then flew. She looked into the sky and saw the first fighter, saw the sky darken with more behind it. It was like storm clouds moving in for the kill, though these weren't storm clouds and this wasn't natural. She screamed but there was no sound. Everything was droned out by the humming of the engines, and bombs exploded near her, and she tried to run but there was nowhere to go. And then as if things couldn't get worse the leaves rustled, and her eyes darted.

She saw the leaves curl, and animals shriek in fear and fury. Deer ran from the woods and into the streets only to get hit by cars, and she was frozen in fear and shock as she saw it, that huge cloud of orange smoke and deadly materials coming right at her.

§§§~~~

She looked up from her desk and saw the windows begin to shake, "What?" she whispered.

"Kuu get in the basement!" her father ushered her down the steps, but he was there before her, and was safe in the shelter. She turned to look for Fuu, "Fuu!" she shouted, and her father tried to stop her, but she darted outside and looked for her. Instead of her sister, she found a huge cloud of orange smoke and debris, and her eyes widened as she screamed, but the scream would never be heard. 

§§§~~~

She looked at her frail, skinny body in disgust and looked over to her mother, "Mom," she tried to shake her awake, but there was no movement, "Mom."

Still, everything was deathly still.

"She's gone dear," an elderly woman put her hand on Umi's, and Umi turned back to her, fear in her eyes.

"That's not right. You're wrong!" she screamed and turned back to her mother and shook her, trying to force her awake, "You're wrong! Come on mom get up! Tell her! Tell her she's wrong!" 

"Come on dear, that's not going to help any," the woman pulled her away as she screamed in pain and fury.

"Mom!"

But she was too weak to resist and followed the woman out. She walked with her to a nearby soldier and closed her eyes as she listened to the words.

"Her mother's lost her breath in the night, you want to do something about it?" 

"Aye," the man nodded, and Umi looked at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Be careful."

He muttered and pretended not to hear the pain. He shouldn't be feeling sympathy for her, for any Japanese, but the war was long, and it had taken its toll on everyone. He didn't want to fight anymore, no one did, they just wanted to go home…home…

She moved the food around on the plate but couldn't bring herself to eat it. Somewhere inside she knew that if she didn't eat she wouldn't live, but she wasn't sure she had something to live for. She knew though that they would want her to live. Who? she thought weakly, oh right the people in Cephiro. Cephiro? Right the place where you lost everything. Lost what? Oh yeah…she closed her eyes, well now there was certainly nothing left. She could just go back and…she smiled to herself, then thought, back to what? What do you have there?

She grimaced and ran to a nearby bush and threw up behind it. She didn't want to think about what she was thinking about right now. Why was she thinking about them? About him? What was going on? Still…she couldn't forget that last agonizing shout, the one of pain and anguish. 

"Why?" she whispered, "Why did you cry for me?"

§§§~~~

He tried to move on, he did. He tried to get past them, past her, like everyone else, and to them he did. But at night, alone, staring up at the moon he saw only her eyes and her face, her haunting expressions, that timeless beauty. He would never get over her; he knew he wouldn't. 

"This is so wrong," he thought out loud one time while looking at the sea in night, "How can I be thinking this? When…" he stopped himself.

"If I hadn't gotten to her first am I right?" a shadow stepped from the woods, and he stared, horrified.

"Yukito?" he managed to choke, "I don't understand…how?"

"Only for a moment, a moment in time," he said quietly; his voice was barely a whisper, "She's in grave danger, I know you feel it, they all are. I told you to take care of her for me, why have you abandoned her?"

"I haven't," he tried to explain, "But she…and then…and you…and," he was at a loss for words for once, "I don't know how it happened."

"I do," Yukito's eyes were light besides the slight disappointment, "I understand completely. You thought, you believed, that you were betraying me, you both did. She wept not only for me, and I won't have the arrogance to say she did. I've watched over her, and you…" 

"What am I to do now though? They have closed the portal; they all wish the memories gone. It's been years, and it seems as though they're never coming back. I don't know what to do, and Yukito, you were my best friend, I would never betray you," Clef confessed and looked deep into the eyes of his friend. They looked at each other, and Clef couldn't help but wish that he would've had the chance to look at Umi like that.

"You haven't betrayed me in loving her. I knew I wasn't the only one. Clef it was written that you would. You did, before you knew who she was, who she was destined to be. I saw it in your eyes when I first saw her sitting at your table that night when they came. I saw the way you looked at her when she cried. I have no reason to be angry, and I realize that now, though it took me too long to realize it. As for the portal, that will be opened another way, an unpleasant way, but war works funny ways. You'll see…" his image faded, and Clef whispered a thank-you before he was gone completely and forever.

§§§~~~

She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to understand what she was feeling. She squirmed until she didn't have any more energy. She couldn't even feel it that night, she couldn't feel her breath give out from lack of energy, all she could feel was the horrible pain of loss and betrayal. She didn't even think about what she might stand to loose because there was nothing, nothing for her, and she was glad to stop fighting. 

She had fought her whole life, her entire nineteen years had been a complete struggle, and now, after long, hard years, she had nothing left to fight for. When she did, in a different time she might have been able to stand the starvation, might have been able to hold back the collapse of her stomach but even on earth will plays a part, and hers was simply not strong enough. So she died, in her sleep, her stomach screaming and her heart pounding until neither could keep going, and she lie still for a guard to find her in the morning. She would be placed next to her mother to be collected by someone, or buried in an unmarked grave.

*The point of the last two chapters if it wasn't obvious, was to demonstrate the humanity on both sides of the war and how the losses hurt everyone, not just the Americans. I don't think war is right on any level because that's just who I am, though I know there are many different views out there, but this story wasn't about morality, what was right or wrong, it was using something, characters that people can be attached to but aren't real, and making them suffer to prove a point. I wanted people to see just what war is, what it can cost people on both sides. But like all things in life there isn't just bad, there's good too, that's why there's another chapter ^.^*

Tori Quote: 

"Line me up in **_single_** file

With all your **_grievances_**

**_Stare _**but I can **_taste_**

You're still **_alive _**below the **_waste_**

Ripples come and ripples go and **_ripple back to me_**

I am not **_asking_** you to believe in me

Boy I think you're confused 

I'm not **_Persephone_**

She's in **_New York_** somewhere

Checking her accounts" 

~Tori Amos, Pandora's Aquarium, From the Choirgirl Hotel


	22. Overcoming Memories

Chapter 22 Overcoming Memories

He closed his eyes and wished away the pain, "Stop thinking about her!" he growled to himself and went back to maneuvers with his sword, but they all failed and fumbled, and he was left with his thoughts, "This is not helping."

"Lantis," a voice came from behind him, and he turned.

"Lafarga."

"You're right, continually hurting yourself is not going to make Hikaru come back, nothing is going to make her come back. You have to get over it and find someone else, or at least get over it. I think that if you find someone else you'll be able to get over it though," he advised.

"You think I haven't tried?!" Lantis demanded and then sighed heavily, "I've tried, but I can't bring myself to love anyone else. I keep comparing them to her, and they can't add up."

Lafarga looked deep into his eyes, "Try to get some sleep though, lately it's been affecting you more."

"Yeah I know," Lantis muttered as Lafarga walked out, "It's because I sense danger, and I don't want my Fire Faerie in harm."

A scream made his eyes snap up from thinking.

"**_Lantis!_**" 

"Hikaru!" he ran toward the voice and found her writhing in his room in agony. Her eyes were closed, and she was squirming as if in severe pain. His eyes ran over her; she was taller but not by much. Her hair was longer but still that same fiery red. She wore a red skirt and white shirt, "Hikaru," he didn't know what to do, so he knelt by the bed and tried to shake her awake.

She began to sweat, and he looked nervous and worried; his eyes were stressed. What was wrong?

"Lantis," she panted, "Please, help, it hurts."

"Hikaru," he shook her hard, but there was no waking her, "I don't understand."

"I miss you," she mumbled, and he closed his eyes, and a tear streamed down his cheek, as it touched it sizzled.

"What?" he touched her face; it was flaming hot.

"Lantis!" she shot up and looked around her; her red eyes were wide in terror and disbelief. Slowly she turned her head to her left and found him, "Lantis," she breathed and threw her arms around him.

He held her while she cried and said a prayer thanking whoever brought her to him.

"It was so awful, they burnt down our house, and Satoru and Maseru and Kakeru, they were all killed. I don't want to fight anymore, I don't want to see fighting. They didn't like us 'cause we were Japanese, and they burnt down our house, and my mother and father, they were killed, and I was, but then Cephiro saved me," she whispered into the nape of his neck, and he let her cry and tell her story.

"Sh…it'll be okay Hikaru," he told her softly, "You're here now, here to stay and that's all that matters."

"But my parents," she whispered.

"Your parents are safe in your afterlife," he tried to console her.

When her tears had eased he let her go gently and looked at her; she was still beautiful, but her hands showed work of some kind he didn't understand. Her face was dirty as if covered in soot, but her eyes were bright and there was hidden joy there, through the memories. 

"Gomen nasai," she said softly, and he looked at her confused, "For-for fighting when I left. I didn't want to hurt you, but I was worried about Umi-chan and Fuu-chan," and now new tears came to her eyes, "But then…" she looked at him, suddenly tired, "I looked for Umi-chan forever, and I never found her." 

"I'm sure she's okay, maybe, maybe if you came back so did she," he offered, and she smiled.

"Maybe."

He touched her face again, and it was normal, not on fire. At first he pulled away, but then bent in gently and kissed her, at first softly but then more passionately. When they broke away she was breathless, and he smiled at her.

"God I missed you," she whispered and kissed him again.

"I know what you mean," he took her hand, and they walked from the room.

§§§~~~

"Hello?" 

"Where are we?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Satoru, Maseru and Kakeru walked around the place they were in carefully, not completely sure where they were and not wanting to anger the inhabitants.

"The last thing I remember is a huge explosion," Kakeru told them.

"I remember a shot and trying to get a bullet in my gun," Maseru added.

"Both of you, were-were killed, in battle," Satoru informed them, "And I was taken by the enemy, thinking that I was one of them or something. And then, after that, they found my packs and knew I wasn't one of them and killed me, I think." 

"So are we in some kind of heaven or afterlife or something?" Maseru looked around at the white walls of the magnificent structure.

"It sure looks like it," Kakeru nodded.

"No," a voice behind them said quietly, and they spun, "You're in Cephiro." 

They were met with a stunning girl that looked to be about Satoru's age with long golden hair in a high ponytail, wearing strange clothes. She was followed by a pink creature that bounced up and down happily. 

"Cephiro," Satoru whispered the word, "Then…"

"Yes, you were summoned, but not by the inhabitants," her smile brought warmth to them, "By your sister. She wished so hard that you would not be dead, that you would be safe and loved, that before your life gave way you were summoned to Cephiro though an illusion of your body remained. When they think that they found your bodies it was only an illusion to protect the earthlings from believing that people could simply vanish," she explained.

"Oh…" was all Kakeru was able to say.

"Then Hikaru? Is she here?" Satoru questioned.

The girl looked down, "No, I don't think so, but," she brightened, "Your parents are here."

"But the radio said that she was killed!" Satoru shouted at the girl, "Why didn't she wish herself safe!?"

"I can't answer that."

"Mokona!" a voice shouted from behind them, and the creature bounded off. When they were able to see, they saw a tall man with dark hair and deep blue eyes standing next to a short girl with red hair and eyes.

"Hikaru!" all three shouted, "You're here!"

"What?" Hikaru whispered and walked up to them, "Satoru? Maseru? Kakeru? How?"

"Your will was that strong Magic Knight of Fire," the girl bowed and snapped her fingers. Hikaru's armor and sword was summoned in front of her, "Only if you wish to still fight for Cephiro."

"I do," Hikaru nodded and closed her eyes and the lightweight armor was on her body.

The three simply watched, amazed.

"Wow," Maseru muttered. 

Hikaru smiled and drew her sword.

"Oh my God…" Kakeru was speechless. 

She unsummoned her sword and grinned, one last thing, her eyes were saying, "Akai Inazuma!" the fire streamed down the hall until it disappeared.

"If you broke something Guru Clef is not going to be happy," the girl muttered.

"That's amazing," Satoru commented.

"Oh Clef'll get over it, have you met my brothers?" Hikaru put Lantis out of the small bit of distress he was in. 

"Sort of," the girl smiled at them.

"Well this is Kakeru, Maseru and Satoru," she pointed at each, "Guys this is Persea, she's the Master Craftsman; she made all the armor and weapons of the Magic Knights. Which reminds me," Hikaru looked back at Lantis, "Did you ever get your new sword even after the battle?"

"Actually," Lantis smiled at Persea, "I did."

"Wanna try it out later?" Hikaru challenged, and he nodded in agreement.

"Who is this?" Maseru's eyes narrowed.

"Uh oh," Hikaru looked away, "Well this is Lantis and we gotta go um…talk to Clef or something sayonara," she grabbed his hand and darted down the hall, him asking questions after her. 

Satoru watched, his eyes were angry.

"Don't worry," Persea put a hand on his shoulder, "She's in good hands. Lantis is one of the best swordsmen in Cephiro, and he's a great person. You'll learn to love him. He's a little quiet, but Hikaru and him, well…it's kind of a long story."

"That we're about to hear," Kakeru told her, and she laughed and took them to the dining room to feed them and tell the tale. 

§§§~~~

He put the book down and sighed heavily, "I'll never be able to let her go," he muttered, and tried to force it away. She was angry with him; she didn't want to be with him because he wouldn't let them know about her. But now, now that she was gone they all knew, and he wished she had a chance to see that they knew. But she never would, he would have to face the facts; she wasn't coming back, "Fuu-chan, why did you leave?" he whispered, and closed his eyes. He could picture her, that beautiful golden colored hair and glasses, perfect frame and a personality more beautiful than any of her features. 

She was so perfect, everything he wanted, and she was gone, out of his life in an instant. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault, that if he had told them sooner rather than later she would still be with him. She would be here, and he wouldn't be feeling this pain. If she had stayed than Hikaru would be there, and Lantis wouldn't be hurting. It was too late for Umi maybe, but for those two it wasn't, and it was all his fault. 

"If only," he whispered, and his sister walked in to hear him.

"If only's aren't going to bring her back," she said softly, "I know you're hurting, but none of that is going to help, let her go," she turned and left the room.

"Let her go," he mumbled and looked back at the book and picked it up. He put it down almost immediately upon picking it up, "I can't do this, I've got to do something else." He decided to go back to his room and get his sword, maybe he could find someone to fight him. So he put the book back in the library and then walked to his room. He walked inside and found the most beautiful creature lying on his bed. 

"Fuu," he whispered and walked carefully to the bedside, afraid that if he walked too quickly he would find it was an illusion, and she would disappear. 

He put his hands on hers, and they were deathly cold, but still they trembled. He looked at her, confused and afraid because she uttered no word at the touch. He shook her, but there was no movement except for the shaking hands. 

"Fuu," he shook her and remembered once that she had said she was a light sleeper, but she still didn't hear Umi leave. It scared him that at his violent shake she didn't wake, "Fuu come on!" he shouted, but still there was no movement, "Fuu…"

She shot bolt upright and stared at her surroundings, "Kuu…" she looked around and saw that she was no longer in a forest of Hiroshima, there wasn't a cloud of orange dust coming towards her, and there weren't fighters overhead, in fact, she was inside. Slowly she turned and saw a beaming Ferio.

"Ferio?" she looked at him for a long time, trying to decide if this was real.

"Fuu," he dropped her hands and looked down; she must still be mad, he thought.

"Oh God Ferio!" she grabbed his hands and put her arms around him, "You're here! So I'm in Cephiro!"

"Uh…yeah," he hugged her and tried to console her.

"I think…I think the Americans bombed us, but it was like nothing I've seen before. There was this huge explosion, and everything was gone, and there was this cloud of orange smoke. And my sister, she was at home, I know that explosion hit the city, so she-she was killed," the realization hit her hard and made her cry harder, "I thought I lost everything Ferio, but now…" she pulled back and looked into his amber eyes, "I was wrong."

"Fuu," he kissed her and didn't want to let go, "You'll never loose me," he whispered and touched her hair. She was the same girl he remembered, glasses and all. She had gotten a bit taller, and her hair was somewhat longer, but it still shone, and her amazing emerald eyes were bright with hope.

"But Kuu…" she looked down, "She was the only one I had. And I wanted, I wanted to find the other two, but…I couldn't look for Americans in my household, and when we moved from Tokyo I knew they would never find me, so I gave up. But now I'm here; they must be here too right?"

He looked away from her, "I haven't seen them, no, but they might be here," he offered, and she smiled.

"I know they are; I know they wanted to come back too. I don't know how, but I know they did. Ferio the war, it was awful. I wanted to see it through; I wanted to see the end of it, see peace for my people, for their people, but it lasted longer than I thought it would. I thought about Cephiro and you everyday, there wasn't a day I didn't long to go back, but the war held me here."

"I knew that you wouldn't ever forget," he pulled hair out of her eyes, "They kept telling me to put it behind me, but I couldn't; I could never forget you."

She smiled and buried her head in his chest, and they sat there for a long while, safe in each other's arms, until she stood and told him she was hungry and wanted to see if the others were there yet.

He wished that he could tell her nicely that they might be there, but he didn't want to hurt her so he stayed silent. 

§§§~~~

"Where am I?" Kuu asked, wondering around the building she was in, "This doesn't look like a hospital ward, but after that explosion…" she grimaced, "I bet I'm dead," she muttered and looked around, "This place is beautiful enough to be heaven."

"What's heaven?" a tall boy that looked about her age asked, and she smiled at him.

"It's like…an afterlife, after you die, I wonder…" she looked down, "I hope Fuu survived."

"Fuu?" his eyes grew wide, "The Magic Knight of Wind?" 

"Magic Knight," she knew the phrase, "This is Cephiro?!" she screamed.

He nodded, "Where else would it be?"

"Then I must not be dead, something must have happened, and I ended up here."

"How do you know the Magic Knight of Wind?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well you see, I'm her sister," she grinned, "And you would be…?"

"M…" he couldn't finish.

"Kuu!" Fuu grabbed her sister in a huge embrace, "You're alive!" 

"Yes…Fuu!" it dawned on her, and she hugged her sister back. 

"How did this happen?" Fuu looked at Ferio, "How did she get here? She's not a Magic Knight."

"I know," Ferio said quietly, "Maybe we should go down to breakfast and look for Clef, we'll get some answers from him."

"Okay," Fuu agreed, "Oh by the way, Kuu this is Ascot, Ascot this is my sister Kuu," she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Kuu bowed, and he looked confused.

"Why do all of you earthlings do that?" 

They laughed and walked down to breakfast to find the answers they needed.

§§§~~~

"Hikaru-san!" Fuu squealed, delighted, when she found the girl at breakfast. She watched confused as the three other guys at the table glared at Lantis, "Uh…what's going on? Who are these people?"

"Fuu-chan!" Hikaru grabbed her friend in a hug, "These," she looked back at them as they walked to the table, "Are my brothers, Satoru, Kakeru and Maseru."

"Oh," Fuu smiled at them and bowed, "Nice to meet you."

"This is the Magic Knight of Wind, Fuu," Hikaru told them, and they stood and bowed back.

"This is my sister Kuu," Fuu introduced her, "This is the Magic Knight of Fire, Hikaru." 

"Nice to meet you," after the formalities were over they sat at the table, and didn't need to explain because Fuu had explained it all already to her sister.

§§§~~~

She stumbled out of the room she was in without even thinking where she was. She walked around, and her leather boots made no noise on the floor. As her memories cleared and her head stopped spinning, she began to think about where she was. She remembered these walls, and this place, "Cephiro…" tears welled in her eyes, "I don't want to be here…"

"But obviously you did to end up here," a voice behind her told her, and she turned and found the Master Mage of Cephiro. She looked down almost as a reaction.

"No I don't," she said firmly, "Send me home."

"You'll die there, and only you can send you home," his voice was so gentle, so knowing, "At least look around, maybe you'll find something you like," he turned and walked the other way, thinking.

She was so skinny, so sick, it made him want to kill someone. It was even worse than when he had first found her so many years ago. She was taller, and her hair was still bright blue and long; her eyes were dull though, they had lost their shine, their elegance and power. He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to look at her, and though he was ashamed he turned and let her find her own way around. Let her fend for herself, again, as always. 

She scowled and turned, walking the other way. She thought that she might as well make the best of it, and her stomach was growling. 

§§§~~~

She walked around, in complete silence, looking around her. She thought that these must be the gates to the afterlife, so she was carefree except for the pain that her daughter might have to bear the pain of her death. 

"Who might you be?" a friendly voice made her turn, and she smiled at the girl who asked the question.

"I am…" she didn't get to finish because a tall man clad in black armor stepped beside the girl with long golden flowing hair in the white dress and answered for her.

"She is the Magic Knight of Wind's mother. Clef told me we might be expecting her," he told the girl, and she smiled at her.

"Oh, well then you are most certainly welcome here, any relative of Umi's is a friend of ours," she smiled warmly, and her mother smiled back.

"Arigato, but where may I ask is Umi? I mean, where am I? I think I know, but I'm not sure, and still I don't know how I got here," she sounded confused.

"You are in Cephiro as I'm sure you've guessed, and your daughter is here," Clef told her and looked down, "You are in as poor condition as she is though; you should eat something. You came here because your daughter willed your safety and her own, this place is the safest there is, thanks to them."

"We were put through a lot," she looked down, "But now that we're here any doubt I might've had about this place is erased. Could someone show me to my daughter?"

"We'd be glad to," the girl smiled, "I am Emeraude, the Princess of Cephiro and this is Zagato, the Head Priest."

"Nice to meet you," her mother bowed, and they walked toward the dining hall. 

Emeraude frowned when she saw Clef wasn't following them, "Guru are you not coming?"

He shook his head and turned the other way; he needed to think.

Umi's mother frowned as she watched him leave; she remembered the pain caused to her daughter by him though she refused to admit that she loved him. She could see it every time Umi spoke of him; it was obvious. 

"What is that all about?" Zagato mused, and Emeraude shook her head so that her hair flew out amazingly behind her.

"I don't have the slightest clue."

§§§~~~

"Umi-chan!" 

"Umi-san!" 

They both ran to her, and tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged them close.

"Fuu…Hikaru," she closed her eyes, "I can't believe you're here."

"God Umi," Hikaru whispered as they pulled back and looked at her, "What did they do to you?"

"It's quite a long story," Umi responded and looked down, "My mother died, I don't know how, I guess starvation, and then I remember I stopped breathing, but then I was here, so I guess before I died I was brought here. I wasn't meant to die because you guys were here, but now…"

"Umi," her mother called, and she spun on her heels.

"Mom?" she flew into her mother's arms, and tears poured down her cheeks, "But how?"

"That's what we were going to tell you Umi," Hikaru grinned.

"The people that we love were brought with us. The war caused us to want them here, and so when they were killed, they weren't really, they were just sent here," Fuu explained.

"But…I found your body," she protested, not wanting to get hurt again.

"It was only an illusion dear," her mother soothed her worries, and she looked around her.

"I can't believe this."

"It is pretty unbelievable," a boy on the other side of the room responded to her comment.

"Who are these people?" Umi looked at all the new faces.

"Well this is my mom and dad," Hikaru introduced the newcomers to the breakfast table, "And my brothers, Satoru, Maseru and Kakeru."

"Please don't say pleased to meet you and bow and all that; we've had enough of that for one day," Maseru begged, and Umi grinned.

"I actually wasn't going to; I've lived in America too long to worry about that."

"See Americans aren't all that bad," Kakeru jabbed a girl that looked a lot like Fuu in the ribs.

"That's my sister Kuu," Fuu told her, and Umi smiled.

"And this is the Magic Knight of Water, Umi," Hikaru and Fuu chorused. 

"Well now that that's over can we please eat?" Umi whined, "I'm starving!"

They laughed and the meal was served, but no one could deny the sadness in the Water Knight's eyes. 

*There is one more chapter ahhh! But that's all I swear! I actually finished, but the chapter was too long so I split it into two. By the way! I have a great idea for a sequel to this involving the Magic Knights and their daughters and uh…maybe something about going back to earth? Well I have some really good ideas, tell me what you think. Oh ! And it wouldn't be this long did I apologize for that by the way? Well if I haven't I'm really sorry!*

Tori:

Oh I know you love to turn this little blue girl baby **_Upsidedown_**

But my **_heart_** it says

You've been shatter shatter shatter **_SHATTER_** shattered

And I know you're still a **_boy_** still comin' out of your mother

But when you gonna **_stand on your own_**?

I say the **_world_**is **_sick _**

You say tell me what that makes **_us_** darlin'

You see

You always find **_my faults_**

Faster than you find your own 

You say the world is getting rid of her **_DEMONS_**

I say baby what have you been smokin'?

~Tori Amos, Upsidedown, from the Winter Single, Little Earthquakes


	23. Forever

*Okay last chapter *sighs* thank you to everyone who reviewed/read or even glanced at any piece of this writing! Well I guess this is it for now! Last chance, sequel, yes, no? I have some characters developed and a rough sketch of the first chapter if you think it's a good idea. Either way thank you for all the support ^.^*

Chapter 23 Forever

"Fuu, Umi," Persea snapped her fingers, and their armor appeared, "If you still want to fight for Cephiro."

"Of course!" they both shouted and closed their eyes, gaining their armor.

"So…" Umi looked around, "Who wants to try and fight me? Any volunteers?" 

"I'll take that challenge," Hikaru stood, and they all followed them outside and into the gardens.

Umi summoned her sword, and Hikaru hers, and both bowed to each other as they began pacing. The fight was long, and Umi was strained. She looked at the girl with new respect, and when she flung the sword from her hands she walked over to Hikaru and asked how she had gotten so good.

"I've been practicing Kendo a lot more at home," Hikaru admitted and blushed, "But I'm still not as good as you it seems."

"Well…" Umi grinned, "I don't know if you'll ever be as good as me, but you're really good. I mean you've gotten so much better."

"Arigato."

Umi turned to look at the Magic Knight of Wind, "And of you Fuu? Have you gotten any better?"

Fuu smiled, "I practice with sticks and stuff at home, or I did," she told her, and Umi called her out, and Fuu drew her sword. It was huge, and everyone gasped. Umi tried to cover the gulp.

"When…when did it do that?" she demanded, and Fuu shook her head. Umi sighed and closed her eyes, bowed and they began to fight. She found that though the sword was much more powerful than her own, it was slow and soon the sword was out of Fuu's hands. She grinned, "You've gotten a lot better too," she commented, and Fuu smiled.

"Arigato, but like you said to Hikaru it goes for me too, I'll never be as good as you," this made them all laugh, but it was cut short when the Master Mage of Cephiro walked in on their practice. 

"Good with sword yes, but is she still good with magic?" he challenged, and she scowled.

"Willing to take you on," everyone looked at her, startled at her sudden coldness, "If you feel like losing."

He laughed slightly and raised his staff. 

Umi raised her hands, "Mizu no Ryuu!" his attack spiraled back at him, causing him to have to protect himself. His next attack was stronger, but she deflected it again.

Suddenly, in a rush of anger she raised her hands, "Koori no Yaiba!" 

His shield was shattered, but he wasn't harmed; his eyes were wide though.

"Umi, you could have killed him," Persea told her softly, and she turned.

"Would it have been a loss?" she said dryly and walked away, leaving everyone staring after her.

"Someone has a lot of issues," Kakeru muttered, and they all agreed. 

"So she hasn't forgotten," Clef was deep in thought.

"And you thought she would?" Zagato asked, and he shook his head.

"No, but I would've thought she would have gotten over it, moved on," he admitted, and Fuu glared.

"You expect her to forget him just like that? She loved him!"

He grimaced and looked toward where she had just disappeared, "I don't think there's a person in Cephiro that doesn't know that."

"Well then why are you fighting with her? Why did she just try a move like that on you?" Hikaru questioned, "Just what is it you're hiding?"

"Nothing," he dismissed it.

They all glared and muttered, but wouldn't go against it. 

§§§~~~

Later that night when she didn't come to dinner they all knew something was deathly wrong.

"I think you should go apologize," Umi's mother told Clef curtly.

"What?" he was taken back.

"I think you should say you're sorry."

"She was the one who tried to kill me," he protested.

She gave him a look that said 'I know more about this than you think,' and he muttered and walked from the table.

§§§~~~

There was a knock on her door, and she muttered hoarsely, "Go away."

The door opened anyway, and she looked at who it was and glared, turning away from his eyes.

"What don't you understand about go away?" she demanded cruelly, "It's only two words both containing four or less letters. It's really not that hard."

"Why did you attack me?" he tried to look away from her sickly body and into her eyes, but still, she wouldn't let him.

"As if you need an answer, aren't you supposed to be smart?" 

"Aren't you supposed to be?" he countered.

"What?" she looked up but wouldn't meet his eyes.

"If you're honestly that blind…" he turned.

"Blind to what?" she caught him before he walked out. 

"Umi listen to me," he caught her hands, and her eyes darted as her pulse quickened, "I know what you're thinking, because I'm thinking it too."

"No, you have no idea," she began, but he silenced her.

"Don't say I don't know, don't say that you can't feel it. Yukito came to me," he said it quietly, and her eyes widened, suddenly with the mention of the name she felt very guilty. She tried to force her pulse down, but her breath caught, and it only got faster, "He told me," his voice was so soft, and she dared to look up and into his eyes. She looked into deep blue and felt safe, "He told me that he wanted me to take care of you, and I know I haven't done a very good job of it."

"What are you talking about?" she managed to choke and find her breath as she desperately tried to stop her pounding heart.

"I shouldn't have told you to be strong, I shouldn't have forced that on you for one thing, because I don't want you to have to do anything you don't want to. I want you to feel like you can tell me anything; I want to be close to you."

There was no stopping her pulse now, "I do," she whispered and tried to turn her eyes, but her heart wanted otherwise. 

"You're able to look in my eyes," he said softly, and she nodded, "Why?"

"Because…" she choked on her words, "Because I see what I want to see, what I've needed to see, for three years."

"What's that?" he was afraid of what he was betraying through his eyes.

"I'm afraid if I tell you I'll be wrong, it's wrong, I shouldn't be…" she stopped and pulled away, "You can't possibly…"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, not hesitating, he reached in and kissed her. She was startled at first, but she kissed him back and pulled herself close to him. When they broke away she was shaking. 

"How can this be?" she asked.

"I don't know, it just feels right," he answered, showing her how vulnerable he really was; he didn't need to be strong around her.

"Please don't ever leave me," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I couldn't ever take that."

He held her close, "I would never do that to you."

§§§~~~

He came to her in dream, and she cried out in her sleep, "Yukito!" but there was no response. She reached out to him, but he wouldn't reach back, "Please," she begged.

"Umi," he smiled at her and touched her hands, "Don't do this to yourself, I know that you love him, I don't care that you do. I want you to be happy."

"I'll never love him like I loved you," she vowed and closed her eyes as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Oh but I already know that Umi," he didn't sound arrogant, "You know as well as I that Clef and I are two completely different people. You'll never love him like me because we're not the same, but I know that you'll love him as much if not more. I just want to see you happy, that's all I've ever wanted."

"Ashiteru," she whispered, and tears streamed down her cheeks, "Arigato."

"Ashiteru," he responded and faded, "Now and forever."

She opened her eyes and didn't realize she had screamed in anger and frustration until there was a knock at her door, "Umi…"

She slowly stood and opened the door, "Hi," she muttered and let him. She slowly walked onto her veranda and looked into the moon. He followed her and put his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong? Why did you scream? Are you okay?" he questioned and turned her around, so he could look at her.

"Hai," she nodded and looked back at the moon, "I had a dream…"

"A dream," he frowned, and she continued.

"About Yukito, he told me that he wanted me to be happy and then he disappeared," she admitted, and her tears sparkled in the moonlight.

"Sh…" he wiped them away and kissed her softly, "It's true, he wants you to be happy, everyone does, I've told you that before. Everyone around you loves you."

She smiled up at him, then looked down again, "Loosing him was one of the hardest things I've ever been through, promise me that I'll never have to have that repeated."

"You will never have to have that repeated," he kissed her.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep," she begged, and he agreed. He stayed with her until she fell asleep and long after, watching her sleep, until he knew it was time to go and left, kissing closed eyelids and slipping from the room.

§§§~~~

And so the weeks passed, and everyone was happy in Cephiro. There was no thought of their home, until late one night when Clef came out of his study, panting.

Umi frowned deeply and looked at him, wondering what he was up to. 

"What's wrong Guru?" Persea asked as he fell into a nearby chair.

He looked directly at Umi as he spoke, "The war in America and Japan has ended."

Everyone in the room broke into cheers, and Umi, Fuu and Hikaru hugged.

"I knew it'd happen," Fuu whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I have seen your home," he said quietly, and they all turned back to him, "And it is not something to celebrate about. The place Fuu is from, Japan, Hiroshima, it was obliterated, there is nothing left. Everyone in the city was killed, there's a disease caused by the bomb they used, those who escaped it will die from the disease. Fuu, your father has it."

"What?" Fuu choked, but she wasn't exactly sad, "What do you mean? What's it called?"

"It is called Leukemia, it's caused by something called radiation I think," he tried to understand, there was horror in the earthlings eyes.

"Oh," Fuu said softly.

"That's the price he paid," Kuu said gently.

"Gomen nasai," Umi took Fuu's arm, and Fuu looked at her; she could relate. 

Fuu nodded and smiled, "But the war is finally over."

"It is," Hikaru sighed and looked at her brother's, "You died for something."

They nodded and smiled. 

"But those are images I'll never forget," Satoru looked down at the other two, loosing them was awful, but it only made getting them back even sweeter. 

"None of us will ever forget our experiences," Umi's mother said, and she and Umi looked down.

"But we will persevere," Kuu was optimistic, "Because we have something special here, and we have to protect it and make sure what happened there never happens to our new home." 

"You're right," everyone agreed.

§§§~~~

Fuu and Ferio were married at a young age, and all of Cephiro rejoiced as they gained a new princess. Umi and Fuu beamed at their friend and congratulated her all the while teasing her. She blushed a million times during the night, but she looked gorgeous. She was so beautiful that Ferio almost fell dead at the alter because he couldn't breathe. He only regained himself long enough to listen to the vows and kiss his new wife. 

The celebration afterwards was beautiful and overdone, there were decorations all through the palace and about everyone in all of Cephiro was there to see their Prince and the Magic Knight of Wind be married.

"I bet you never thought this'd happen to you," Umi teased, and Fuu blushed again.

"Not exactly, you know the whole marrying someone from a different world thing, that kinda caught me off-guard," she admitted, and they laughed.

"And I never expected to fall in love with a Knight from another world either, but it happened," Ferio teased behind them, and she turned and blushed. 

They all laughed at the two and there was much rejoicing all through Cephiro for many days and nights. When finally all the celebration had died down they were met with a coronation and so there was more celebrating. 

Finally, a few months later, everything had finished, and they were able to see about the monster problem in the Forest of Silence, and so the rebuilding of Cephiro began and the monsters were chased out or killed. 

"Well it looks like our work is finished," Umi looked over the forest, now free of monsters.

"And a fine job you've done," her mother commented, and she smiled. 

"So what next?" Hikaru asked, and they all groaned.

"What about a little R&R?" Umi demanded, and Hikaru looked at her, confused.

"R&R…?"

"Rest and Relaxation!" Umi screamed, and Hikaru laughed.

"Oh!"

Umi muttered under her breath, but an arm around her waist and a quick kiss ended the complaining, "Never mind," she smiled at him, and he smiled back. 

"So really what next?" Fuu looked around.

"I guess there's really nothing left except to be ourselves and enjoy life until Cephiro creates a new little problem for us to fix," Persea sighed, "And I'm going to enjoy every bit of life until that happens because I don't know about you, but I'm glad to have a break."

They all agreed and so they went on with their lives, living peaceful and content for all their years.

Tori:

This Garbage quote just fits so well I had to put it in:

"Boys get discovered as winter **_MELTS                                   _**"My **_lover's charms_** are in a box beneath my bed

Flowers **_competing_** for the sun                                                 And piece by piece I'll **_cherish_** them until the end

Years go by and I'm here still **_waiting                                      _**Send me an **_angel_** to **_love_**

**_Withering_** where some snowman was                                      I need to **_feel a little piece of heaven_**

Mirror mirror where's the **_crystal palace                                  _**Send me an angel to love

But I can only see myself **_SKATING_** around the **_truth             _**I'm afraid **_I'll never get to heaven_**"

Who I am but I know…                                                           ~Garbage, My Lovers Box, Garbage

The **_ice_** is getting thin

Hair is gray and the fires are **_burning_**

So many **_dreams_** on the shelf

You say I wanted you to be **_PROUD_** of me

I always wanted **_myself_**

He says **_when you gonna make up your mind_**

When you gonna **_love_** you as much as I do?

'cause things are **_gonna change so fast_**

all the **_WHITE HORSES_** have gone ahead…"

~Tori Amos, Winter, Little Earthquakes

*So I guess that's a wrap. Until next time ja ne! ^.^*


End file.
